War
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: La guerra se ha desatado. Vikingos contra romanos. La muerte de Hipo será el detonante de la más sangrienta batalla en busca de venganza pero... ¿Las cosas son lo que parecen? ¿O habrá secretos muy bien escondidos tras varios años? Todo el elenco.
1. Prefacio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

¡Hola!

Seguro ya ni me recuerdan. Hace muuuucho que tenía abandonados mis fics de este Fandom. No tenía inspiración... hasta hace poco xD

Me la he pasado leyendo varias historias en inglés sobre esta película, y unas déjenme decirles, son muy buenas. Esta es una idea muy curiosa que me ocurrió tras leer varias en donde Berk es declarado en guerra. Ya que los vikingos fueron un pueblo muy bélico, decidí hacer mi propia versión de este evento.

Históricamente hablando, los vikingos y los romanos no se enfrentaron, al menos no propiamente. Los romanos probablemente pudieron pelear con tribus norteñas que llamaron bárbaros, éstas se irían unificando con el tiempo desarrollando su propia religión y cultura, hasta convertirse en el pueblo vikingo que se conoce. Entraron en acción durante la edad media, poco después de la caída del imperio romano, la tribu vikinga más conocida es la Normanda, que ocupó Normandía (territorio francés) y comenzó a conquistar Gran Bretaña en el siglo IX. Con el tiempo fueron adoptando el dogma católico. Hoy en día forman los países de Dinamarca, Noruega y Suiza, también conocidos como países Escandinavos.

Uff... tras toda la relatoria, les dejo esta historia. Se ubica entre cinco y seis años después de la película, he modificado algunas cosas, basándome en la forma en que, creo, debieron actuar los vikingos para ganar la guerra.

* * *

><p><strong><span>WAR<span>**

_By._

_**Nefertari Queen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Fue demasiado rápido.

Astrid estaba encima de Torméntula, sobrevolando el cielo oscurísimo de la media noche. Las antorchas encendidas por los romanos y las estrellas no daban la luz suficiente para ver los barcos y puertos que debían atacar. Torméntula comenzó a disparar su fuego a diestra y siniestra, tratando de esquivar los diversos ataques de los soldados romanos.

Estaba desesperada y algo asustada. Jamás había estado en una batalla de tan espantosas condiciones. Presenció y liberó salvajes ataques, pero ninguno como aquel. Rezaba todo lo que podía a Odín, Thor, Tyr* ¡Todos los dioses! Que pudieran salir libres del combate.

Eran ellos tres, contra toda la tropa romana.

El Furia Nocturna se desplazaba rápido y fluido sobre el mar y parecía el menos preocupado de su propia integridad. Astrid estaba muy angustiada por Hiccup, demasiado, porque de todos era el menos entrenado y acostumbrado a la batalla. Ya sabía que no debió acudir a tan peligrosa misión, pero insistió tanto que no hubo poder humano para detenerlo.

Patán no se alejaba casi nada de ella, experimentando su mismo temor. Lo dos vikingos, que tenían más experiencia sabían sobre las despiadadas técnicas romanas a la horade la batalla. Por un momento de vértigo, Astrid se olvidó completamente de lo que estaban haciendo, y cuál era su misión. Centrada por unos segundos en su recordatorio, no se percató del ataque.

El barco romano más cercano a ella disparó un cañón en su contra. La gigantesca bala de acero rompió el aire alzándose hacia ella. Astrid volteó su rostro, sus ojos captando la bala oscura con dificultad. Era demasiado tarde para esquivarla, lo sabía. El tiempo y las probabilidades en su contra. Esperando lo peor, cerró uno de sus ojos, el otro se mantuvo abierto por la curiosidad.

Lanzó un grito de espanto y susto cuando unas llamas azules le dieron a la bala, haciéndola estallar. La fuerza de la explosión hizo que Torméntula retrocediera asustada, Astrid se aferró fuerte a las correas de su dragón mientras intentaba nivelarse. Al momento en que el Nadder extendió las alas, sosteniendo con ellas su pesado cuerpo, pudo volver a un vuelo normal.

Pero no hubo tiempo de comprender nada. La adrenalina de los giros mientras nivelaba a Torméntula se acrecentaron cuando vio al Furia Nocturna caer al suelo, posiblemente herido. Hipo no estaba en la silla de montar, si no en el aire, compartiendo el mismo destino que su dragón.

—¡NO!—gritó, cuando vio que dragón y jinete caían a la explanada de la base romana.

—¡No Astrid!

Patán y su Pesadilla Monstruosa se interpusieron entre la rubia y su Nadder. Astrid intentó esquivarlo ¡Quería llegar hacia él! ¡Necesitaba ayudar a Hipo! ¿Por qué Patán no podía entender eso?

—¡Quítate!

—¡No!

Las balas y cañones siguieron disparándoles y se elevaron a lo más alto del cielo, donde no les llegaba nada. Desde ahí contemplaron a los soldados correr hacia donde había caído la bestia. Chimuelo, rebelde como él solo, trataba de quitarse de encima a las decenas de hombres. No pudo. De Hipo ningún rastro.

"No" pensaba Astrid. Intentó bajar de nuevo, simplemente no podía darse por vencida. Patán e interpuso nuevamente y la rubia le lanzó su hacha. El vikingo esquivó el ataque de la chica y en esos segundos ella bajó un poco, afortunadamente los barcos romanos estaban algo distraídos y los pocos cañones que le dispararon no conseguían acercarse lo suficiente.

Pero no pudo llegar más lejos porque pronto la espadas y otras armas se lanzaron contra ella. Astrid intentó esquivarlos sin conseguirlo, Torméntula se espantó y se alzó nuevamente al cielo, donde Patán se le acercó.

Entonces, un soldado emitió grito de victoria mientras sostenía con cadenas las manos de Hipo Horrendo Haddock III. Los demás soldados haciéndole burla. Astrid sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Toda intención de ayudar a Hipo y a Chimuelo sucumbió cuando vieron el enjambre de soldados encimados uno sobre otro. Espadas en alto, tratando de cortar algo… que ellos sabían perfectamente qué. Los rugidos de Chimuelo de un segundo al otro desaparecieron, dejando solo un eco. De Hipo no se vio nada más.

Los barcos romanos no se fijaban más en ellos. Astrid y Patán vieron que la formación marina regresaba a tierra, a la base, guiados por morbosa curiosidad. Ambos jóvenes vikingos estaban impactados. Patán fue quien agarró las largas riendas de Torméntula, viendo el shock de su compañera, y guio al Nadder de regreso a casa.

Esa noche, de un segundo al otro, Berk había perdido a su mejor jinete y entrenador de dragones. Su héroe.

Estoico el Vasto, su único hijo.

Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez a un buen amigo.

Bocón a su aprendiz. El pueblo su mejor herrero.

Patán a un primo.

Astrid, a un prometido.

* * *

><p>*Odín es el soberano de todos los dioses, el gran creador. Thor es el dios del relámpago e hijo de Odín, muy asociado con la guerra, la protección divina, el clima y los cultivos. Tyr es el dios de la guerra. Todo esto según la mitología Nórdica.<p>

En las creencias nórdicas (o vikingas) solamente los guerreros que morían en el campo de batalla merecían el paraíso, de ahí que fueran una cultura tan bélica. Los héroes caídos eran conducidos a Valhalla, una hermosa fortaleza en el palacio de Asgard, la morada de Odín, siendo conducidos por las valkiras sus hijas. Ahi serían llamados por Odín para pelear con él en el armagedón, la pelea máxima entre Odín y Loki, el bien y el mal, que destruiría al mundo entero. Lindas creencias ¿No?

En fin, ya que Hipo a muerto, es considerado un gran héroe que se ganó el cielo, pues lo hizo por defender a Astrid en pleno campo de batalla. No me maten, por favor, que como dice el summary hay muchas cosas que aún no se saben ¿Hipo y Chimuelo de verdad están muerto?...

Vaya, sí que he puesto las notas muy largas en esta ocasión. Tanto si les gustó como si no ¿Me dejarían un lindo comentario?

chao!


	2. Capitulo 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Hola!

Debo admitir que no me esperaba comentarios, mucho menos alertas, por un simple prefacio. ¡Me han impresionado mucho! Estoy contenta y muy inspirada para terminar esta historia, ruego a Dios tener el tiempo para no tardarme tanto xD

Comentarios:

ASHKORE15:siempre he considerado que el lector debe informarse para entender mejor la historia, solo que las fuentes a veces son difíciles de encontrar y para que no batallen mejor yo se los pongo xD

Sabaku No Kuraji: al contrario, me encantó tu largo comentario. Sentía la emoción con la que lo escribiste y me enterneció de sobre manera que una lector joven como tú le encantase mis historias y además la cultura vikinga (que recientemente se ha vuelto de mis favoritas) Bueno, en México "chimuelo" es como le decimos a las personas que le faltan uno o todos los dientes, si un niño de siete años se le han caído dos dientes es un chimuelo. Así que técnicamente es lo mismo que "desdentado" sobre los comentarios no hay problema, lo entiendo a la perfección porque a mi me pasa y me basta con que leas y disfrutes cada que puedas el fic. Y no te apures, conforme avance el fic podrás hilar lo que pasó entre Hipo y Chimuelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_3 años después._

POV de Astrid.

Estaba sentada en uno de los escasos momentos de paz que uno puede tener cuando se está en guerra. El risco sobre el cual había decidido dedicarme a ver el mar me daba una gratificante brisa. Al menos lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar mi cabello atrás y despejar mis pensamientos frenéticos.

Con mis dos brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, piernas estiradas sobre el verde pasto y con el sol ante mí, oculto su mitad bajo las olas del océano, sonrío para mí misma cuando me descubro mucho más cursi y sentimental que antes. ¿Qué se puede esperar? La vida siempre hace que uno cambie de maneras rápidas y extrañas. Jamás pasó por mi mente volverme una pacifista amadora de la vida que pelea por otros intereses ajenos al placer del combate, el patriotismo hacia mi aldea, y el cariño de mi gente.

Lo que mueve mi espada sobre el campo de batalla son esos ojos verdes grandes y chispeantes, que se llenaban de brillo cuando una idea nueva cruzaba por su mente. Son esa mejillas salpicadas de pecas oscuras, regordetas y enmarcando el redondo rostro de un hombre delgado, inteligente y más valiente de lo que alguna vez él mismo se creyó.

La venganza no había formado parte de mis pensamientos en mi corta vida. Perder el mundo que conocía y mis seres más amados me hizo, en primera instancia, fría y rencorosa. Al paso del tiempo dejé de lado buena parte del odio que le tuve al destino y lo dediqué a un solo grupo de personas. Los romanos.

_Flashback._

_La paz en Berk no llevaba más de dos años de haberse establecido. Y las cosas iban realmente bien. Con la ayuda de los dragones, habíamos conseguido hacer del pueblo uno más grande y más bello que antes. Hipo en definitiva era una celebridad, su fama no había menguado. Y mucho le sirvió que Estoico comenzara a entrenarlo y enseñarle para que, en el futuro, asumiera su responsabilidad como Jefe de la Tribu._

_La mañana era clara y linda, con el celeste cielo lleno de nubes. Me encaminaba a la herrería sabiendo que Hipo estaría ahí, creando otro invento, mejorando armas o planeando construcciones. Me encantaba su gran creatividad y la capacidad que tenía de inventar._

_No obstante, antes de llegar a la fragua, mientras cruzaba la explanada, vi a todos corriendo hacia el muelle. Tenían armaduras puestas, armas en mano y expresiones fieras. Sus gritos de guerra me indicaron que algo andaba mal._

_—Hipo—fue lo primero que pude pensar—¿Dónde está?_

_Corrí a la fragua y no le encontré ahí. El fuego caliente de la chimenea me indicaba que había sido recientemente abandonada. En el gran salón tampoco había nadie. No me quedó más remedio. Bajé la colina y llegué a mi casa, que no estaba nada lejos. Estaba completamente vacía, sin mis padres; agarré el hacha que reposaba al lado de un sofá y me encaminé hacia el muelle, recordando mentalmente todas las maniobras de ataque que sabía._

_La formación vikinga estaba en hilera. Todos contemplaban hacia el horizonte. No encontraba a nadie, más que adultos hombres y mujeres que desde luego no conocía del todo bien. Con ambas manos sostuve fuerte el hacha, tratando de ver lo que ellos veían._

_Al final, lo vi. Al fondo se podían presenciar las siluetas de unos botes con extrañas banderas. Raras pero familiares. De un color rojo intenso, ondeando gracias al viento de graciosa manera. Mi mente evocó entonces situaciones tan lejanas en mi memoria que eran borrosas, de hombres vestidos de relucientes armaduras portando esas mismas banderas._

_—Romanos…—susurré, más para mí que para los demás._

_¿Qué hacían los romanos aquí? Hasta donde sabía, habían sido repelidos, derrotados y exiliados de las tierras vikingas muchos años atrás, cuando yo apenas era una niña o antes. Mis músculos se tensaron, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para una batalla ardua._

_Entonces, alguien me jaló bruscamente del hombro. No tuve tiempo de decir o hacer nada cuando me guiaron de forma rápida hasta el gran salón. No me asusté, porque era Bocón._

_—Niña, puedo saber ¿Qué pretendías en el muelle?—me preguntó, mientras caminábamos hacia el fondo del salón, a la pared más oscura._

_—¿Pelear?_

_Resopló, como quien escucha una broma. Me miró de reojo con una sonrisa extrañamente apremiante y dijo:_

_—No todavía pequeña, pero será pronto._

_Entonces, jaló un trozo de tronco que apenas y sobresalía de la pared rocosa. Una puerta se abrió, como túnel que iba directamente al suelo, seguramente un sótano secreto. Era oscurísimo pero había unas cuantas antorchas encendidas y colgadas en las paredes de tierra._

_El túnel no era muy largo y daba a un enorme espacio tan grande o hasta más que el gran salón. Ahí, en una mesa, estaban Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda._

_—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté, incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba—¿Dónde está Hipo?_

_—Hipo vendrá pronto, está con Estoico.—respondió Bocón—Esta es la sala secreta, pocos la conocen. Ustedes tienen el privilegio de saber entrar y salir. Los traje aquí para protegerlos y decirles._

_—¿Decirnos qué?_

_—Los romanos han estado batallando con tribus más al sur, vikingas también. Han sido luchas fieras, donde perdimos muchos de nuestros pueblos hermanos. Berk es de las tribus más al norte, regiones frías donde las tropas romanas no resisten mucho y pensábamos que no vendrían. Nos hemos equivocado._

_—¿Y qué haremos?—preguntó Brutilda._

_—No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando nuestros padres están allá peleando ¿Oh si?—ese fue Patán._

_—¡Cálmense!—gritó Bocón, callando la repentina explosión de voces—No se lo tomen tan a pecho, es una tropa pequeña, de seguro mandada para causarnos miedo o algo por el estilo, no nos darían una batalla peligrosa ni larga. _

_—¿Y porqué nos tienes aquí encerrados?_

_Bocón bajó la cabeza, como meditando las palabras que escogería para hablar._

_—Miren, la guerra que se aproxima será muy grande y violenta. No me sorprendería que durara años. Ustedes han destacado por ser una generación abierta al cambio y muy tenaz. No solo sabrán la existencia de esta sala secreta, también les presentaremos archivo y libros que nadie más ha visto. Y les enseñaremos las mejores técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las estrategias de pelea…._

_—¿Nos van a entrenar para pelear el resto de nuestras vidas contra unos romanos hasta que alguien gane o pierda la batalla?—razonó Brutacio._

_—Algo así. Confiamos en ustedes._

_Estaba un poco impresionada. Sabía que era una buena guerrera, y no es que sea engreída, es la realidad, pero el peso que ponían sobre mis hombros resultaba ser mucho más del que alguna vez esperé._

_—¿E Hipo?—pregunté, con voz inocente—¿Qué pasa con él?_

_—Ustedes usarán sus habilidades física, Hipo las mentales. Seamos francos, ese muchachito saca cada idea descabellada que hasta a mí me desconcierta. E impresiona._

_Entonces, se escuchó un ruido. Las rocas moverse mientras la puerta era abierta. Los pasos que cruzaban el pasillo eran lentos, nada apurados, pero la respiración parecía agitada. El silencio invadió la sala, mientras observaban el umbral esperando ver quién era el invitado._

_Hipo miró a Bocón, a nadie más, y solo le habló a él._

_—Ya se han marchado—dijo—Debemos salir. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo._

_Bocón asintió. Dio unas cuantas instrucciones más y comenzó a subir por el túnel. En un principio, Hipo iba detrás de él, pero lo detuve de inmediato. Necesitaba más respuestas, y algo me decía que Hipo sabía tanto o hasta más que Bocón. _

_—¿Qué tan grave es la situación?_

_—Bastante.—ante todo, la sinceridad—Pero somos vikingos. No es nada que no podamos soportar._

_Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que no pudo esfumar la preocupación de sus ojos verdes. Asentí, no le creía en realidad pero tampoco quería ponerle más preocupaciones a su mente._

_—¿También de vas?_

_—Mi padre quiere hablar conmigo._

_—Cuídate._

_Aunque no estábamos ya bajo ataque, experimenté algo que nunca antes sentí hasta ese día. Un horrible presentimiento. La sensación de que, en esa guerra, algo saldría mal. Muy, pero muy mal._

_Fin de flashback._

Vaya que no me equivoqué. Quizá, de haber sido más fiel a mis emociones. De haberlo pensando detenidamente cada plan en vez de obedecer órdenes a lo loco. De haber considerado mejor los riesgos. De haber estado en mis cinco sentidos esa fatal noche… las cosas serían distintas.

Todos opinaban casi lo mismo, en diferentes perspectivas. Pero llegaban a la misma conclusión: fue cosa del destino. La muerte de Hipo no solo me afectó a mí, si no a todos. Estoico fue quizá quien más lo manifestó, cuando comenzó a romper y golpear árboles a diestra y siniestra en el bosque. Después, tomó la decisión de que se vengaría de los romanos por quitarle a su único hijo, haciéndoles tragar sus palabras.

Y es que los romanos en ese sentido fueron desalmados. Propagaron como la mejor de las noticias la muerte de Hipo en sus manos. Se vanangloriaban de haber acabado con el heredero de Berk, único hijo de Estoico el Vasto y además, nuestro fabricador de armas. Había hecho tantas mejora a las espadas, lanzas, martillos y hachas, que con su ayuda y estrategias la guerra fue sencilla al principio. La ausencia de Hipo se notó hasta en nuestras batallas, es impresionante darte cuenta de lo mucho que depende un pueblo de una sola persona hasta que ese ser se ha esfumado de la tierra.

Pronto, en todas las ciudades y colonias romanas, hasta en nuestras propias tierras, comenzaron a difamarse esos rumores. Cómo los valientes soldados romanos pelearon arduamente contra una tropa inmensa de vikingos montando sus endemoniados dragones y, en medio de la bravura, pudo más el talento nato del pueblo bendecido por dios para derribar al mejor de los jinetes. El propio Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, heredero. Según sus relatos, la sangre del vikingo pintó de carmín la explanada de la Base Alere Flammam*, derramada por centenares de espadas, mientras las escamas negras del Furia Nocturna adornan las paredes de la oficina en esa misma fortaleza.

Eso solamente acrecentó nuestra rabia. Ya no era solo la venganza de Estoico, o la mía. Era la de un pueblo entero que sentía como propia la humillación. Hipo había muerto esa noche para protegerme a mí y a Patán, salvándonos y por lo tanto, era un héroe. No dejaríamos que su nombre se manchara tan infame por esos malditos conquistadores.

Aún siento coraje de recordarlo.

_Flashback._

_La muchedumbre nos intentaba hacer paso, viéndonos horrorizados en toda la expresión de la palabra. Mis ropas estaban manchadas de sangre por cortes superficiale, rasgadas en varias zonas, mis cabellos despeinados y el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Patán estaba en condiciones muy similares. _

_Estoico apareció de repente. Nos miró con una sola pregunta en sus ojos. Ante esa expresión de padre angustiado, no pude más que bajar mi cabeza por la humillación y el dolor, tratando de controlar mis ojos. Patán dio un paso adelante, viéndome moralmente derrotada, y habló:_

_—Nos descubrieron y lanzaron todo lo que tenían—dijo, la voz sonaba demasiado formal, creo que trataba de no recordar mucho para no caer en un estado como el mío—Nos descuidamos y… Hipo pagó las consecuencias. Cayó cuando debíamos haber caído Astrid y yo. Lo lamentamos mucho, no pudimos hacer nada._

_Las exclamaciones fueron generales, muy variadas. Casi todos jadeaban y charlaban entre ellos con genuina tristeza. Bocón, que estaba cerca de Estoico, bajó su cabeza y se perdió entre la gente. Creo que no lo tomó muy bien._

_Bueno, el Gran Jefe de nuestra Tribu no estaba en su mejor momento. El rostro, lívido de repente, acentuaba sus oscuros ojos endurecidos mientras las facciones se tensaban. Sus manos se hicieron dos puños y nos dio la espalda. Le oímos gritar mil y mil más maldiciones al cielo, adentrándose al bosque. Escuchamos su potente voz y golpes, que se fueron alejando hasta desaparecer. Nadie hizo nada por seguirlo, sabíamos que necesitaba estar solo._

_Y creo que lo mismo pensaron de mí, porque apenas di unos pasos hacia mi casa, nadie me siguió. Al llegar a la puerta cambié de opinión y mejor me deslicé lentamente hacia la playa. Con mis botas dejando huellas en las arenas, caminé sintiendo la brisa helada del mar y escuchando el ritmo de las olas._

_No derramé más lagrimas, tampoco grité, sollocé o hice algo por el estilo. Eso no, al menos no ahora. Simplemente llegué a un punto aislado donde pude sentarme encima de una roca, viendo el mar moverse fluido sobre sí mismo. _

_—Hipo…_

_Mi consuelo era saber qué, de seguro, la mismísimas valkiras se habían llevado su alma al paraíso. Murió en el combate, por proteger a sus amigos. Y eso desde luego que lo hacía un héroe._

_Al menos para mí._

_Fin de flashback,_

Cuando me convencí de que fue decisión de Odín llevarse a Hipo, no pude sentirme peor. Es decir, claro que le extraño. Hay mañanas en que lo que más deseo es ir a la Fragua y encontrarme con sus chispeantes ojos verdes viéndome con alegría mientras me explicaba su más reciente proyecto. Pero eso no sucedería nunca más.

De hecho, llevo pocos meses haciéndome la idea total de que él simplemente no está aquí, en este mundo. Pero debe estar mejor. Y desde algún lugar, estoy segura que nos cuida. Con Chimuelo. Eran mejores amigos, hasta en eso los dioses fueron buenos, pues se los llevaron juntos.

La guerra ha sido demasiado ardua. Dos días después de la muerte de Hipo, un bloqueo romano rodeo la isla entera. No podíamos salir, pero ellos tampoco hacían nada por entrar. En un principio no fue un gran problema, hasta que pescaron de nuestras propias corrientes para comer. No está demás decir que los peces fueron disminuyendo considerablemente.

Recuerdo esos días de hambruna. No hay nada peor que ver a los niños pedir comida sin poder darles lo suficiente. Los dragones también reclamaron y se les veía decaídos. Me levantaba por las mañanas con hambre, sabiendo que no había nada o muy poco, y en todo el día tenía suerte si encontrábamos avellanas en los árboles o podíamos cultivar algo de trigo para una docena de pan. El ganado fue atesorado, y comíamos una o dos ovejas cada semana, cuidando que no se nos acabaran. No podíamos salir de la isla a comprar alimentos en otras zonas, pues ni los dragones más fuertes que aún podían volar eran incapaces de esquivar los cañones romanos. La desesperación creció tanto que por un momento nos vimos tentados a la idea de rendirnos. Pero desde luego, no lo hicimos.

El bloqueo duró dos meses. En ese tiempo las cosechas enteras se acabaron, y del rebaño conjunto quedó solamente dos vacas y cinco ovejas. Pescábamos dos o tres pescados al día, cuando antes conseguíamos hasta ciento cincuenta, y se nos estaban olvidando el sabor de la fruta, la verdura y el pan. Al menos teníamos agua.

Así como el bloqueo apareció, desapareció. Dos meses y una semana después, los barcos se retiraron al mismo tiempo. Al estar lejos, inmediatamente navegamos hacia las tribus cercanas. Aunque compramos varias cosas, la mitad de los alimentos que nos llevamos ese día fueron regalos por haber resistido tanto tiempo y no ceder a la presión.

Tuvimos bajas, no nacieron niños en ese tiempo y fácil unos quince pequeños, menores de cinco años no resistieron las condiciones. Mujeres y hombres mayores, ancianos, padecieron. Contamos un total de sesenta y dos muertos, de todas las edades. Les enterramos en una zona apartada del cementerio, bajo la misma inscripción. Ellos serían respetados por las próximas generaciones, murieron por no rendirse.

En esa temporada bajé mucho de peso, como casi todos, hasta llegué a desmayarme en unas dos o tres ocasiones, perdí la cuenta. Una vez que pudimos comer como los dioses mandan, los entrenamientos de combate aumentaron hasta el grado de que hasta los más pequeños saben defenderse de casi cualquier tipo de arma. La invasiones romanas nos dieron un respiro de cinco meses antes de volver a comenzar.

En un principio eran varias y seguidas, pero podíamos echarlos de nuestras costas con relativa facilidad. Comenzamos a expandirnos, las islas más al sur que estaban deshabitadas fueron usadas para construir bases y fortalezas enormes de metal y madera, siempre llenas de nuestros hombres.

Nos hemos organizado mejor, en todos los sentidos. Las Tropas de Subsidios son soldados que se encargan únicamente de que las comidas y bebidas compradas e intercambiadas en otros reinos lleguen a Berk a salvo. Hay otras cuatro fortalezas en las otras islas, todas tienen sus nombres. La de Masla, la de Fyrya, la de Thorum y de Fereiya. Nuestro grupo se ha dividido por completo, y aunque nos vemos a menudo, no es raro que pasen semanas sin contactarnos.

Brutacio y Brutilda comandan las tropas en la fortaleza de Masla, son realmente eficaces debo agregar. Sus soldados son entrenados más para espiar que para atacar, y ya van veinte los infiltrados en la tropas romanas, hemos conseguido información interesante. Patán se había convertido en el mejor candidato para futuro Jefe de la Tribu, pues es el sobrino de Estoico. Él se quedaba en Berk y salía solo para misiones importantes. Fyrya era comandada por Patapez, no tengo idea de cómo, pero creo que la guerra le afecto mucho porque ahora es uno de los mejores guerreros que he visto. Thorum es dirigida por Egil, un muchacho y gran soldado, hermano menor de Finnbogi (le decíamos Finn) que comanda Fereiya.

¿Yo? Tras mucho tiempo me consagré como la dirigente de la Tropa Fugitiva. Raro nombre ¿No? Es la tropa que se encarga de conectar a las cuatro fortalezas entre sí y con Berk. Recibe ese nombre porque usualmente "escapamos de todo y todos" incluidas las tropas romanas que tratan de impedir los intercambios comerciales que hacemos. Me la paso viajando a dragón o a barco de un lado al otro, llevando acuerdos, misiones, tratados, armas, alimentos y más. Mis tropas se conforman de cincuenta hombres y mujeres capaces de defender y de pelear contra todo.

Han sido los tres años más cambiantes de mi vida. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, yo tenía muchos sueños secretos. Me veía a los veintitrés casada, seguro con Hipo, entrenando aún por las tarde pero cuidando de mi familia. Con hijos, pequeños y de todas las edades. No como la fiera guerrera en algunos momentos desalmada que me convertido por esta guerra.

Espero que las cosas vayan cambiando con el tiempo. A pesar de los años, todavía no sabemos quién ganará esta guerra. Pero tengo esperanza en que no dure mucho más.

* * *

><p>*Alere Flamma, es latín, significa Alentando la Flama. Los romanos usaban el latín y después de cristianizarse sus conquistas fueron con la excusa de llevar la verdadera religión a los pueblos paganos. Así, que ellos quieren conquistar a los vikingos para seguir alentando la flama de Cristo y hacerles ver la religión única y verdadera. Claro que no es la única razón, pero era el pretexto que usaban.<p>

Bueno, hay fortalezas, y sí que serán muy usadas. Los espías serán claves y en el próximo capítulo veremos a dos que nos darán dolores de cabeza a lo largo del fic xD No se me desesperen, por favor, pronto todo se irá acomodando ¿Por qué creen que el bloqueo se fue, sin atacarlos cuando estaban vulnerables?

chao!


	3. Capitulo 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Mi segundo capítulo! Vaya que estoy inspirada, espero esta racha no termine al menos hasta que haya realizado la mitad de la historia ¿Sería mucho pedirle a las Musas?... Como sea, en esta capítulo vamos a adentrarnos un poquitín a la base romana de Alere Flammam, veremos quiénes la vigilan pues el espionaje será parte importante del fic.

Comentarios:

ASHKORE15: La verdad, sí lo pensé. Es decir, yo leo muchos fics en inglés y estoy más familiarizada en escribir Hiccup o Toothless. Pero pensé que, entre varias cosas, esos nombres pueden confundir a quienes no los conocen (no todas las personas les gusta o estudian el inglés) Y, por otra parte, ya que todo está en español, me pareció que los nombres debían respetar el idioma. xD Puede que Patapez haya podido ocupar un lugar parecido, pero para el rumbo que tomará el fic… no aplicaría bien. Muchas gracias por leer (:

Gio2012: gracias por los favoritos y el comentario, me sentí emocionada al abrir el mensaje en mi correo. De hecho, ya me pasé por tu fic (si bien recuerdo te deje un comentario, si no, pues te lo hago ahorita xD) Y me gustó mucho. Espero que lo continúes porque tengo ansias de ver a Hipo enseñando a Estoico cómo montar un dragón.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Fuerte Alere Flammam…_

La fortaleza de Alere Flammam era la más grande de todas las romanas. Se ubicaba al norte, y estaba muy cerca del fuerte Fereiya vikingo. Al ser la base más cercana a los territorios vikingos, Alere Flammam era quizá la más importante de todas las bases romanas en esa guerra. Y, a poco metro, estaba un pueblo que se encargaba de la agricultura y comercio en el lugar.

No era tan frío y tenía buena pesca, al no ser una isla los fértiles terrenos, aptos para la cosecha, se plagaban por kilómetros afuera de la muralla. El muro de quince metros altura era una obra maestra de la ingeniería romana, y de la que sus soldados se enorgullecían. Tenía un estrecho pasillo por donde pasaban guardias a todas horas en diferentes turnos.

La fortaleza interna era una especie de palacio bien fortificado, con grandes explanadas para entrenamientos y un almacén de armas gigante. Era de tres pisos, con una serie de túneles subterráneos que llevaba a diferentes catacumbas y sótanos, donde usualmente encerraban a los prisioneros.

La base contaba con el capitán Eliseo, gran estratega y amigo personal del emperador. A su disposición estaban entre doscientos y trescientos hombres romanos, el número variaba dependiendo las campañas. Había veces en que llegaban hasta quinientos, cuando demandaba refuerzos al imperio. Eso, sin contar a las tropas marinas. Doscientos hombres manejando desde tres puertos distintos un total de cincuenta y seis naves de guerra. Debían admitir que los barcos vikingos eran mucho mejores que los de ellos, pero al menos podían hacerles frente.

Alere Flammam contaba con otras dos bases, ya lejanas, que le auxiliaban seguidamente en mandar tropas o crear ofensivas contra los vikingos. Ese pueblo bárbaro debía caer bajo su imperio por las buenas o las malas. No eran un hueso duro de roer pero, eventualmente, les podrían vencer.

No sabían desde luego que en esa base habían tres infiltrados vikingos. Tres muchachos, guerreros fuertes e inteligentes que habían conseguido pasar como romanos gracias a su dominio del latín y cambio total de imagen. Llevaban orgullosos un uniforme que odiaban, y entre ellos estaban siempre en contacto para saber qué y cuándo mandar información.

Erick era el más joven, tenía diecisiete años y llevaba en sus manos una lanza. Estaba haciendo guardia nocturna, y no veía nada. Se tensó cuando una antorcha comenzó a iluminar con su parpadeante luz el pasillo, adoptando una postura erguida. Se relajó cuando vio que era nada más y menos que su compañero, Gunter, también vikingo.

Los dos tenían a su favor que no eran ni tan altos ni tan robustos como los demás vikingos, su joven edad y haber padecido hambre durante el bloqueo les daba una figura aerodinámica, fuerte y resistente que no llegaba a lo robusto. Aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, solo ellos dos, decidieron hablar, en su idioma natal.

—¿Alguna información interesante?—preguntó Erick.

Gunter negó con la cabeza.

—Nada aún ¿Sabes algo sobre el prisionero de la puerta 33?

—En absoluto.

—Deberá ser alguien importante para que lo mantengan en secreto.

—Pero ¿Quién?

Al escuchar el lejano ruido de unas pisadas comenzaron a hablar en latín, pero de una manera más llevadera. No querían que sospecharan de ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Deberemos mantenernos alerta.

—Al menos no hay nada nuevo aún.

Mientras nada malo pasara, no debían informar a las bases vikingas. La tediosa tarea de salir de las murallas clandestinamente para llegar al pueblo cercano, donde su compañero vikingo Edgar pudiera llevar el mensaje hacia el norte, no era precisamente su actividad favorita. Además, mientras no pasaran novedades, podían respirar tranquilos pensando que sus familias no estaban peleando o pasando de hambre.

Pronto se reveló el autor del ruido. Era un soldado romano que les saludó con un gesto y pasó sin decir nada, ni tampoco sospechar un ápice lo que ellos estaban hablando. Gunter se fue, pensando que sería lo mejor, y dejó a Erick solo en su guardia.

Éste no dejaba de pensar en el prisionero de la celda 33. Era el más misterioso de toda la base. No se sabía su nombre, nadie entraba ni salía de esa puerta más que el capitán. Sabían que era un herrero, o algo parecido, porque el capitán llevaba enormes cargamentos de metal y comida a la celda, saliendo con armas. Eso les hacía pensar que se trataban de varias personas, pues dudaban que un solo hombre pudiera hacer hasta cincuenta espadas al día.

¿Quiénes serían esos herreros? ¿Acaso los prisioneros de guerra iban a parar a esa celda, a ese destino? Llevaban en Alere Flammam apenas dos meses y no habían visto en absoluto lo que pasaba con los cautivos de batallas. El pasillo donde estaba la celda 33 estaba celosamente vigilado a todas horas. Y la celda 34 más.

Esa celda era un misterio para todos. Se encontraba al fondo de la catacumba más oscura. Nunca se escuchaba un solo ruido y no le dejaban pasar para tan siquiera ver la puerta de madera con sus detalles. A veces, viendo el brillo de las antorchas, pensaba que eran puertas de acero. Sean de lo que fueran, nada entraba o salía de esa celda. Y nunca vio que pasaran alimentos.

Si estaba vacía ¿Por qué no le dejaban que se acercara al lugar? Le parecía algo ilógico y extraño. El no era demasiado inteligente como para ponerse a deducir algo. En ese ámbito su hermana era mucho mejor y quien podría incluso hasta haber descubierto de qué se trataba.

Una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando pensó en su hermana. Ella era mayor que él por dos años. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo de su madre y los ojos verdes de su padre. Era vivaz, astuta, inteligente y rápida de pensamientos. Una excelente guerrera que aún así tenía un corazón dulce bondadoso para con todos. Su arma favorita era el martillo y en el campo de batalla podía ser una fiera desatada, donde sus cabellos simulaban unas llamas incandescentes de fuego y rabia mientras gritaba como loca.

Nada que ver su forma de actuar. Cuando no tenía que pelear, se la pasaba ayudando a los demás, viendo qué podía hacer para que sus vidas fueran más tranquilas. Le gustaban mucho los niños y sabía que, silenciosamente, soñaba con casarse pronto. Su nombre era Greta y esperaba poder verla pronto.

Originalmente Greta iría a la misión con Gunter, en vez de él. Y es que no le dolía a su orgullo admitir que su hermana era mucho más lista, calculadora y mejor espía que Erick. Parecía haber nacido para ese trabajo y sus jefes, Brutacio y Brutilda, estaban orgullosos de ello. Pero los romanos no daban espacio a las mujeres para que fueran guerreras, como ellos. Era una cultura bastante machista que excluía y discriminaba a la mujer por considerarla débil. Vaya tontos.

Además, Greta era pelirroja y tenía facciones más vikingas. Erick tenía cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, con facciones un poco finas que le hacían parecer, con el atuendo correcto, un vulgar mediterráneo.

La noche empezó a dar paso al día, el cielo aclarándose hasta hacerse de un color púrpura. Erick veía todo tranquilo y sereno, pensando que pronto podría irse a dormir. Estaba muy cansado y deseaba tumbarse en un buen pedazo de suelo para no saber nada del mundo en un par de horas.

Pronto, llegó su relevo. Hizo un saludo reverencial y se dispuso a descansar. No pudo porque, apenas y entró al palacio, un revuelto de soldados corriendo hacia las afueras le empujó. Erick debió sostenerse con fuerza y buscar una salida de esa manada desquiciada, llegando a una sólida pared donde pudo sostenerse y salir del bullicio. Los soldados corrían como posesos, con armas en mano.

Reaccionó violentamente cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, pero al ver a Gunter, se calmó.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó.

—La mitad de los hombres se marchan. Irán en barco hasta Masla.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¡Su hermana, Greta, estaba en Masla! Así como casi todos sus amigos, y unos primos…. ¡Gracias a los dioses sus padres no habían salido de Berk!

—¿Qué?

—Mandé el mensaje—dijo Gunter calmado—Apenas lo supe y salí de la muralla, acabo de llegar. Piensan dar un ataque sorpresa aprovechando que unas tropas de Masla han partido a Firya, por comercio.

—¿Y crees que puedan sorprenderlos?

—No lo creo. Edgar salió en su dragón hace tres horas. Les llevará mucha ventaja, al menos la suficiente para que preparen sus armas.

Erick asintió.

Gunter seguía ahí de pie, viendo a los soldados que se marchaban. Sentía pena por ellos, no sabían que en Masla estaban entrenando desde hacia medio mes a una docena de dragones. Se llevarían una gran sorpresa, porque solo saldrían una tropa de doce naves.

Erick miró a Gunter y nuevamente sintió admiración por él. Desde que lo conocía había sido el mismo. Fuerte, aguerrido, de un rostro sereno que parecía ser incapaz de mostrar alguna emoción. Gunter tenía un control inmenso sobre sí mismo y actuaba después de pensar concienzudamente las cosas. Era gran espadachín, y un buen jinete de dragones. Tenía cabello rubio y ojo azules, complexión delgada y bajo de estatura. Se podía hacer pasar por romano con excelencia, ya que dominaba el latín como si fuera su lengua madre.

Eso no pasaba con Erick. Él hablaba latín pero torpemente, no se acostumbraba al acento. Por eso casi nunca hablaba y se le consideraba un silencioso.

Las tropas romanas partieron, esperando una gran victoria. Solo ellos dos sabían que tendrían una gran derrota.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Isla de Berk._

El alargado barco pintado de rojo ancló en el muelle después de cinco días en altamar. Los hombres saltaron hacia el suelo de madera bajando en sus hombros sacos mientras acomodaban unas cuantas cosas en el suelo, dispuestos a desembarcar todo lo que traían. Eran verduras, frutas, algunos peces y mucha harina para pan.

Sobresalió una figurilla delgada con cabellos rubios trenzados en la nuca que bajó de un solo salto. Llevaba en una mano un cesto con frutos diversos y coloridos, esbozando una larga sonrisa. Hacia tres meses que no veía Berk, su hogar, y de verdad que extrañaba ese enorme acantilado en donde estaban asentadas esas casas que vio todo los días mientras crecía.

Dejó la cesta de lado cuando vio dos figuras altas y robustas acercarse a ella. Los dos hombres no eran casi nada parecidos. Uno tenía el cabello rojo, con una enorme y esponjada barba ligeramente trenzada. El casco en su cabeza indicaba un rango muy alto, así como su armadura color verde y la capa de piel que colgaba de su espalda. A su lado, llegándole apenas al hombro, estaba un chico rasurado de cabello negro con casco y ropas ligeras, negras también.

—¡Hola!—saludó Astrid, feliz de verlos tras mucho tiempo.

—¡Astrid!—ese fue Patán—No sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado, amiga.

Ella le dio un abrazo a su viejo amigo de la infancia. Había crecido en todo ese tiempo sin verlo.

—Yo me alegro más….

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Astrid? ¿Algo interesante?

—Los romanos no han atacado en un mes, me parece demasiado bueno…

—No tentemos a la suerte y disfrutemos los momentos de paz—declaró Estoico, Jefe absoluto dela tribu—¿Ha sido buena la compra? ¿Cómo están las otras bases?

—Bien, nada nuevo que reportar, hasta donde yo sé.

Astrid miró de reojo a los demás hombres que desembarcaban, y les volvió a prestar toda su atención a Estoico. Éste parecía tener algo importante que decirle.

—Astrid, debo pedirte una nueva misión.

Ella se puso alerta, sabía que si algo le encargaban, era con la confianza de que lo haría bien.

—Diga—respondió.

—Verás, los dragones, benditos sean los dioses, se han reproducido mucho en estos tres años. Ya no podemos atenderlos ni entrenarlos como se debe aquí en Berk.

Hizo una corta pausa.

—Por eso mandamos a una cantidad considerable de jóvenes dragones a la fortaleza de Masla. Y quiero que seas tú una de las entrenadoras.

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Desde que la guerra había empezado… bueno, no. Desde que Hipo había muerto, Astrid no había entrenado a ningún dragón. Le traía recuerdos. Miró fijamente a Estoico por unos cuantos segundos.

—Lo haré ¿Cuándo debo de partir?—no dejaría que sus sentimientos se antepusieran a su deber.

—Mañana si quieres. Tómate este día para descansar.

Pero Astrid partiría ese mismo día. Apenas ella se dio la vuelta, los vikingos apuntaron al cielo señalando un Nadder mensaje que se acercaba rápidamente al muelle. Encima estaba Edgar, uno de sus espías.

—¡Estoico!—gritó, volando a dos metros encima del cielo—Han mandado una tropa a Masla para atacar. Ya les avisé, pero creo que ocuparán ayuda.

—¿Cuándo llegará la tropa?

—Esta misma tarde.

—Bien hecho Edgar, mandaré refuerzos.

Astrid inmediatamente se dirigió a Patán.

—¿Dónde está Torméntula?

—En el establo.

Estoico le habló.

—No es necesario que vayas Astrid, debes descansar, has trabajo mucho últimamente.

—No es la gran cosa, solo una batalla. Toda ayuda les será buena.

Les dio la espalda y corrió hacia el pueblo. Estoico suspiró por lo bajo. Esa niña no cambiaría, seguiría yendo de batalle en batalla, problema a problema, por el resto de su vida. Pero no había nada por hacer para poder ayudarle.

Astrid subió al pueblo, yéndose al fondo. No pensó ni siquiera en saludar a sus padres, que seguro estarían en su casa o entrenando. Hacia casi un año que no los veía…¡Pero había cosas más importantes! Ayudar a Masla, por ejemplo. Abrió las puertas del establo, buscando entre todos los dragones al suyo.

Torméntula se abalanzo sobre Astrid apenas la vio. Éste la acarició con ternura la nariz y le abrazó lentamente, pensando en lo mucho que la había extrañado.

—Vamos nena, debemos ir a una batalla.

Se llevó al Nadder hacia fuera, pasando por la fragua donde pidió un hacha. No estaba Bocón, y eso le sorprendió, en su lugar estaba el nuevo aprendiz de herrero que tenía el mutilado vikingo. Era un joven alto y poco musculoso, pelirrojo y de linda sonrisa, que le dio el arma sin preguntar el porqué. Le pareció poco simpático, porque en el fondo, Astrid sintió que ese muchacho intentaba ocupar el lugar de Hipo. Y no había nadie como él.

Dejó esos pensamientos mientras acomodaba el hacha en su cinturón y subía a Torméntula. El dragón voló cuando ella jaló levemente de las riendas. Sintió una sensación placentera de vértigo cuando se internó a las alturas del cielo y sintió el aire golpear su rostro. Se dirigió al sur, pensando en las estrategias que usaría apenas llegara a Masla.

Sería una buena pelea.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIÓN:<strong>

**Chimuelo,** es una regionalismo mexicano que se aplica para describir a personas o niños que les falta un diente o toda la dentadura. Vendría significando lo mismo que **Desdentado** (lo pongo en consideración a lectores sudamericanos que conocen esa versión).

**Fe de Erratas:** En el capítulo anterior puse Flamma en vez de Flammam. He corregido ese error gramatical en este capítulo. El significado es el mismo "Flama".

¿No hay más errores?... no hasta donde yo sé. Corríjanme sin encuentran otro. Espero que el capítulo les guste, y me dejen un lindo comentario por ahí-. ¡Ya estoy terminando el chapter 3! Espero poder subirlo a finales de ésta semana.

Chao!


	4. Capitulo 3

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

****¡Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! Muchas cosas... en fin. Como entraré en tiempo de exámenes probablemente me demoré más en subir los episodios (aunque tengo dos listos) Estoy entrando en una etapa donde no estoy muy segura del rumbo que tomará la historia asi que, por favor, ténganme paciencia :)

Gracias a:

**AliceCullen, ASHKORE15, y gio2012** por sus hermosos comentarios (tengo prisa, chicos no puedo escribirles una respuesta a cada uno, perdonen xD)

En fin, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**.**

**.**

La fortaleza de Masla estaba al suroeste de Berk, en un viaje de barco se tardarían toda una tarde en llegar. Volando sobre un dragón, no más de cuatro horas dependiendo la velocidad. Astrid encima de Torméntula sobrevolaba los mares lo más rápido que su Nadder podía. Ya llevaba dos horas de viaje, y esperaba poder llegar a tiempo para ayudar en la pelea.

Los refuerzos de Berk probablemente irían a barco, y si es que Edgar podía llegar a Fereiya y otra base, esas estarían a mayor distancia. Astrid no le gustaba presumir, pero ella era realmente buena en el combate. Su récord personal era haber dejado heridos hasta treinta soldados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, o con su Nadder, incendiar un máximo de dos barcas romanas.

Era por ello la mejor guerrera. Además, ella sabía que Masla se enfocaba en el espionaje. Eran guerreros hábiles y astutos, pero no tantos. Masla era la fortaleza que menos soldados tenía, porque ser espía requería una atención particular a cada recluto y era un trabajo arduo. Tenían por ventaja el grupo de dragones que Estoico mandó a Masla para ser entrenados. Aunque fueran jóvenes, serían de gran ayuda.

A lo lejos pudo ver las llamas y unos cuantos navíos romanos rodeando la fortaleza de Masla. Ésta se encontraba en una isla, muy pequeña. Las murallas no eran muy altas y rodeaban toda la isla dejando ver solo la enorme torre de la base, que hacía como faro para barcos y observatorio para detectar enemigos. Uno de los barcos romanos estaba incendiado, contó diez dragones diferentes volando y atacando a los soldados. En la playa había dos barcos desembarcados y sus soldados peleaban contra las tropas vikingas. Calculó que solamente llevaban peleando menos de una hora.

—¿Lista, pequeña?

Torméntula rugió, y descendió hasta posarse cerca de un barco. Las enormes llamas que creó su Nadder incendiaron la popa sin que los soldado pudieran hacer nada. Torméntula estaba cansada después de volar por horas, y en ese disparo se llevó casi todo su fuego. Por eso, Astrid estiró de sus riendas para alzarse y cruzar la muralla de Masla, hacia los establos.

Estaban más llenos de lo que nunca imaginó. Dejó a Torméntula cerca de donde estaba la comida y sonrió al ver a su dragón comer hambriento. Después, se fue hacia un Gronkle muy joven y visiblemente fuerte. Apena se le acercó ésta comenzó gruñir. Genial, no estaba aún entrenado para sobrevivir al combate. Ninguno de los dragones lo estaba. Todos parecían temblar de miedo por la pelea que se llevaba a cabo a pocos metros.

—Bueno, combate cuerpo a cuerpo—Astrid no sería tan malvado se montar a un dragón pequeño y temeroso para llevarlo al campo de combate. Debería entrenarlos primero.

Llevó su mano al hacha que colgaba de su cinturón y la empuñó con fuerza. Después, cruzó el puente y las habitaciones que separaban el establo de la fortaleza, llegando a la entrada. Los romanos aún no habían pasado por la puerta, así que repelerlos ahora sería importante. Ella salió por una entrada lateral y en las playas se integró al combate.

Los dragones que estaban entrenados incendiaba como podían los demás barcos romanos, o les destruían los cañones para que no debilitaran las murallas. Pronto, de las diez naves que habían llegado, solo quedaron cuatro. Éstas, parcialmente destruidas, dieron la vuelta y se fueron para regresar a Alere Flamma.

Los soldados que peleaban vieron descorazonados a sus compañeros dejarles solos, a su suerte. Ello sabían que los vikingos casi no dejaban prisioneros. Ardiendo en rabia por el orgullo herido, pelearon fuerte y con valor, pero no lo suficiente. Astrid acabó con diez soldados cuando se percató de que no había más. El suelo estaba tapizado de cuerpos heridos o muertos. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber bajas por parte de Masla.

Astrid se sentó en una roca, descansado. Sudaba mucho, el cabello estaba manchado y despeinado, las ropas salpicadas de sangre, rasgadas, con golpes en la cara y otras partes de su cuerpo. Siempre terminaba así tras los combates, porque daba lo mejor de sí. Sonrió cuando vio rostros conocidos acercársele.

Brutilda estaba peor que ella, de su armadura no quedaba nada más que trapos de ropa cubriéndola y todos empapados en sangre, por no mencionar sus trenzas desechas. Brutacio estaba algo mejor, pero herido de un brazo que sangraba poco.

—Hey, pensábamos que estabas en Berk—le dijo su amiga, sentándose a su lado.

—Lo estaba. Edgar fue a avisarnos que serían atacados.

Brutacio resopló.

—Le dijimos que no ocupábamos ayuda,

Astrid se encogió de hombros,

—Pues la tuvieron. Aunque pelearon muy bien.

—Te esperábamos—agregó Brutilda—Estoico nos dijo que te encargarías de entrenar a los nuevos dragones.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bueno, entremos. Te mostraré tu habitación para que te tomes un buen baño.

Astrid siguió a Brutilda. No se sentía herida, pero sí cansada. La habitación que le dio se encontraba en la planta baja, era algo amplia y tenía ropa de su misma talla. Se preguntó desde cuándo sabrían que ella debería llegar a Masla para quedarse un buen tiempo.

Un buen tiempo… Astrid no solía pasar más de una semana en las bases o en Berk. Siempre viajaba, era más sencillo encontrarla en altamar que en un lugar. Si había una pelea, ella iba. Si necesitaban comerciar, ella lo dirigía. Cualquier cosa que surgiera siempre se apuntaba para hacerlo con todo su esfuerzo y dedicación.

La realidad de que, por primera vez, dormiría en una misma cama por más de un mes le abrumó. De joven hacía eso, pero hacía tres años que se acostumbró a dormir en diferentes lados cada día. La vida había cambiado. Su vida era completamente distinta a lo que recordaba haber sido.

_Al día siguiente_

POV de Astrid.

Esa mañana hacía calor, cosa extraña porque estábamos en invierno. Me vestí ligero y salí de la alcoba directo hacia los establos. Pasé por la explanada, donde los futuros espías entrenaban arduamente diversas habilidades de agilidad y combate. No sabía mucho de esa materia, pero eran realmente buenos. Al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Crucé la explanada y llegue al establo. Era como una explanada grande y con camas de paja, un cuenco gigante casi como una piscina estaba lleno de diferentes tipos de pescado, de donde los dragones comían. Había Gronkkle, Nadders, Cremallerus, Terrible Terror… de todo un poco.

Brutilda estaba ahí. Llevaba el cabello suelto y acariciaba dulcemente a su Cremallerus. Me vio con una sonrisa, yo la noté diferente. Hacia dos meses que no nos veíamos y sin embargo, algo en sus ojos me indicaba que había cambiado. Y mucho.

—Astrid—me saludó—Que bueno que has despertado. Te esperaba.

—¿A mí?

—Sí.

Le dio al Cremallerus un pescado grande y después se me acercó.

—Bocón llegará en la tarde—me dijo—Y yo me voy en unas horas con Brutacio.

—¿Cómo?—¡Ellas eran los encargados de Masla, no podían irse porque sí!—¿A dónde van?

—Vamos a Thorum, solo a recoger unas cuantas cosas. Infiltraremos dos espías más y ellos deberán partir de la base Thorum para que los romanos no sospechen de Masla.

—¿Y cuándo volverán?

—Por la noche. Recibe a Bocón por mí ¿Quieres?

—Pero ¿Por qué viene Bocón?

—No estoy segura, pero conoces Masla tan bien como yo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Resoplé.

—Bien. ¿Y qué hago con los aprendices?

—Ellos saben qué hacer, de ellos no te apures.

Entonces, un pequeño dragón Nadder lanzó una llamarada que debimos esquivar al mismo tiempo. Me alegré de que no hubiera nada de madera en esta parte de la fortaleza.

—Mejor ocúpate de los dragones.

Asentí.

—Suerte en tu viaje, Brutilda.

—Igualmente Astrid.

Ella entró en la fortaleza y no la volví a ver. Ni tampoco a su hermano. Había varios dragones y todo necesitaban mucha atención.

Pero ¿Yo sola iba a entrenarlos? O me estaban explotando o me querían ocupada en otras actividades fuera de la batalla. Hay veces en que no entiendo la forma en la que Estoico trabaja, pero es un buen Jefe y le debo respeto. Siempre sabe que hacer. Eso creo que Hipo lo había heredado.

Un Nadder pequeño se me acercó. Creo que tendría unos dos meses de nacido. En cinco meses más crecería lo suficiente para ser montado. Todos los dragones aquí eran chiquillos, de pocos meses de haber nacido. Entrenar a un dragón no era difícil, pero tampoco fácil. Se necesitaba sobre todo paciencia y amor hacia las criaturas. Eran inteligentes y entendían rápido, la forma de entrenarlos era, ante todo, una manera de enseñarles qué hacer y qué NO hacer.

Poco después de que Hipo venciera a la Muerte Roja, escribió un libro en el que detallaba cómo se entrenaban dragones. Él me había dicho que no hay una manera concreta, porque todo dragón es diferente, al igual que las personas, tienen su carácter y maneras de pensar. Me enseñó cómo entrenarlos, y soy buena, pero no excelente.

Sólo que soy de las pocas personas que saben realmente cómo se entrenan, y de ahí la responsabilidad que me dan. Cuando son dragones bebés o niños, es cuando es más sencillo hacerles ver qué hacer. Son tiernos en esta etapa de su vida, y muy maleables. Debía enseñarles a usar sus poderes y a obedecer.

Alcé mis manos y aplaudí fuerte.

—¡Hey, todos!

Los dragones me vieron con curiosidad.

—Vamos a aprender a volar ¿bien?

Todos se arremolinaron a mi alrededor, pero sabía cómo alejarlos. Saqué de mi bolso un pescado que lancé lejos, hacia el pesebre, y todos corrieron para comer. Era lindo verlos brincar y pelearse con sus intentos de llamas por la comida. Esto sería divertido.

El sol indicaba que ya era tarde, así que me alejé del establo. Los bebés chillaron y tuve que prometerles volver al día siguiente. Me fui hacia la entrada de Masla, donde estaban casi todos los guardias. Apenas salí de las murallas, encontré en las playas miles de cuerpos que estaban siendo apilados. Me estremecí.

Nunca antes me había preguntado qué demonios hacían con los cuerpos, ahora veía que estaban subiendo varios en las naves ¿Acaso los arrojarían en el mar? Comenzaba a apestar, y sabía que si se quedaban más tiempo el olor en toda Masla no desaparecería en años. Pero, viendo esos cuerpos, me sentí culpable. Yo había acabado con varios de ellos.

Eran romanos, eran bestias salvajes que así como podían morir, podían matarnos desalmadamente. No debía tenerle lástima al enemigo, pero no pude evitar sentirlo.

Cerré los ojos sin querer ver más. Di una vuelta de noventa grados y ahí, en el puerto, encontré una nave roja, justo la que estaba esperando. Ahí estaba Bocón, que bajaba cambiando la mano-pala en una mano-gancho. Y se me acercaba sonriendo.

No había visto a Bocón desde… ¿Años? ¡Uff, quizá más! Él se la pasaba en la fragua haciendo y perfeccionando armas, además de enseñar a forjar a otros jóvenes que le ayudasen. No era sencillo, pero al menos nuestros suministros de armamentos no había parado de producir en toda la guerra.

—Astrid, muchacha- ¡Qué bueno es verte al fin!

—Lo mismo digo—y era verdad. Le tengo aprecio a Bocón por habernos enseñado tanto, desde cómo reparar nuestras herramientas hasta cómo pelear.

Nos vino un incómodo silencio mientras caminábamos al interior de Masla.

—Y… ¿Qué te trae a Masla, Bocón?

—Asuntos políticos y curiosidad. Por el momento merodearé la fortaleza, debo hablar con Brutacio y Brutilda ¿Están o…?

—Volverán en la noche—le corté.

—Ah, los esperaré.

—¿Quieres que te diga dónde esta tu cuarto o…?

—Me conforme con saber dónde esta el baño.

Sonreí. Era el mismo Bocón de siempre.

* * *

><p>Verán que es un capitulo corto. El próximo es más interesante, ya verán...<p>

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	5. Capitulo 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO.**

****¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, no me he tardado realmente mucho en subir este capitulo. Al menos yo pensaba que demoraría más tiempo. :)

Comentarios:

TheOnlyNightFury: ¡Wow! tus comentarios me halagaron y emocionaron demasiado. Alegra saber que hay lectores tan entusiastas. No puedo responderte a la mayoría de las preguntas porque arruinaría la trama. En fin, ahorita mismo me voy a leer tu fic :)

AliceCullen: Muchas gracias, bueno, en este capítulo se da un atisbo sobre ellos dos.

ASHKORE15: Thanks, me alegro de que te diera risa, me pareció que sería muy "Bocón"

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¿Derrotados?—el capitán Eliseo pronunció la palabra como si no supiera su significado. Después, miró con odio e ira reprimida al general que estaba enfrente suyo.—¡Derrotados!

Golpeó al general con fuerza, tumbándolo y haciendo que rodara en las escaleras. El sonido de la armadura metálica golpeando constantemente la piedra hizo eco en la fortaleza. Ningún solo soldado se movió para ayudarlo y, en cambio, retrocedieron espantados del capitán.

Eliseo estaba hecho una fiera.

El general llegó al suelo y trató de ponerse de pie. Tenía golpes en la cara que le sangraban y la armadura estaba abollada. Pudo sentarse, para ver a Eliseo suplicante. Respiraba con dificultad, seguro necesitaría una atención médica.

—¿Cómo es posible que una base casi vacía de molestos vikingos haya podido derrotar a la tropa romana?—la pregunta sonaba más como un reclamo—¡Cómo! Díganme ¿¡Cómo han podido ser tan incompetentes!

Nadie dijo o hizo sonido alguno.

—Esto esperaba… ¡Manada de cobardes! Pero limpios no saldrán…

Eliseo pensaba en una manera de castigar a sus tropas mientras caminaba por el pasillo, golpeando a todos los guardias que se cruzaban en su camino. Erick, que estaba en guardia, miró al capitán y supo pronto que estaba bajando hacia las catacumbas.

Pudo más su curiosidad. No había nadie cerca así que fue bajando, despacio y sin hacer ruido, a una distancia prudente para que Eliseo no le viera. No obstante, encontrándose en cierto pasillo, lo perdió de vista. Maldijo su mala suerte y volvió a su lugar, mientras pensaba a dónde iría aquel hombre.

Eliseo se internó a lo más oscuro de la fortaleza. Su orgullo herido clamaba venganza. No era posible que los reportes mandados a Roma tengan que ser de derrotas. ¡El era el capitán Eliseo! El más grande y glorioso de todo el imperio romano. La manada de brutos vikingos no podría más que él. Aplastaría esos bárbaros aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. ¡Los dioses lo sabrían!

Al fondo en esa catacumba estaba una puerta de acero con el número 33. No lo pensó dos veces. Saco de su cinturón el manojo de llaves y usó una para abrirla, entró al lugar sintiendo un inmediato calor.

La celda estaba ardiendo. Era amplia, quizá más que su propio despacho. Al fondo tenía una chimenea enorme con trozos de carbón y madera que ardían a todas las horas. El calor en ese lugar era insoportable, de no ser por la rejilla de ventilación seguro nadie sobreviviría ni una hora en ese horno.

No puso más atención y dirigió su mirada al catre que estaba acomodado en una esquina. Recostado, una figura se sentó por los ruidos del capitán. No volteó, no le miró, y le siguió dando la espalda. Pero sí habló.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—esa arrogancia enfureció más a Eliseo.

—¡Si!—gritó—Mis tropas han perdido en Masla ¡Y todo es por tu culpa!

Estaba a punto de coger el látigo de su cinturón cuando…

—No tengo la culpa de nada.—dijo el hombre. Su voz sonaba ronca ¿Acaso estaba dormido? ¡Debería estar trabajando!

Eliseo vio la bandeja con comida en una de las mesas casi intacta, así como un montón de espadas listas y terminadas en la otra. El maldito bastardo hacia bien su trabajo y no podía castigarlo porque el estúpido cumplía el trato al pie de la letra. Le daban ganas de matarlo por eso.

—¿Ah no? ¡Me dijiste que las armas acabarían con centenares de vikingos en una sola empuñada!—reclamó—¡Y ya van dos peleas que perdemos!

La figura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el capitán. ¡Se estaba burlando de él! Pero Eliseo era más listo—o eso pensaba—Y no caería en esa provocación.

—Han ganado bastantes peleas.—empezó—Y mis armas funcionan. Lo que te está fallando es la estrategia y lo sabes.

Eliseo pateó la mesa que estaba enfrente de sí y todos los papeles que ahí reposaban salieron volando. Agarró una hoja, y encontró en ella unos bocetos hechos de carbón. Mostraban a una mujer, vikinga desde luego, que estaba de perfil con una curiosa expresión en su cara.

—¿Tu novia?—se mofó—Quizá esté muerta.

Dio unos pasos y tiró el papel al fuego. La persona no dijo nada o mostró emoción alguna.

—Si quieres seguir ganando.—dijo—Cambia tu manera de pensar. Las derrotas demuestran que ellos ya adivinaron tus jugadas, ya saben qué es lo que harás. ¿Solo has perdido dos batallas? Me parece bien, son pocas, ellos aún no ganan confianza. Cambia tu táctica y tendrás la victoria asegurada.

—¿El elemento sorpresa no cuenta?

—No, porque ellos siempre estarán preparados. Día y noche entrenan, y salen a comprar en el pueblo con armas en sus manos.

Eliseo asintió. Él le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. A pesar de que era un mocoso vikingo estúpido, todo lo que le decía siempre le ayudaba en el campo de batalla.

—Nunca dejaré de maravillarme sobre los traidores.—agarró un martillo y lo aventó hacia el catre. La persona lo atrapó en el aire, antes de que le golpeara—Ponte a trabajar.

Salió de la celda, sintiendo la frescura del aire en el pasillo y humedad. Dio unos pasos hacia la celda 34 y acaricio la puerta reforzada.

—Quizá pronto salgas, si aprendes a comportarte.

Escuchó unos rugidos al otro lado y sonrió.

—Así me gusta.

Subió hacia la fortaleza, mientras pensaba qué más podía hacer en esa guerra.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Egil no tenía más de veinte años, la estatura promedio de un vikingo, anchos hombros y fuertes brazos. Su cabello era negro azabache, corto y casi todo cubierto por el casco café adornado con dos cuernos grandes. Era un orgulloso vikingo aficionado del combate que en verdad adoraba su trabajo. Aunque deseaba tiempos de paz, aprovechaba la guerra para sacar ahí todo su odio.

Él era un adolescente de dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, cuando sucedió el bloqueo en Berk. Hasta ese momento Egil había visto la vida de una manera optimista, las cosas mejoraban, los dragones eran sensacionales y no había nada mejor que una tribu vikinga unida, sus padres, sus seis hermanos y hermanas, sus amigos, y las carreras de dragón. La guerra le había quitado muchas cosas.

El hambre que pasó no lo olvidaba, menos a sus hermanas y hermanos menores. Ellos murieron en la hambruna, al igual que sus padres. Solo su hermano Finn sobrevivió y juntos entrenaron jurando vengar a su familia de aquel ataque.

Lo que más sobresalía en Egil, era la cicatriz grande que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro. Nacía en la comisura de su boca, en el lado derecho, y ascendía torcida hasta llegar cerca del ojo. Según los doctores fue una suerte que no perdiera el ojo ni la mejilla. Era la marca de la ardiente pelea en Fereiya, hace dos años.

Egil sobresalió desde joven en el uso de armas y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por su valentía en Fereiya, el Jefe Estoico le premió nombrándolo comandante de las tropas en el fuerte Thorum, la fortaleza más nueva y grande de todas las vikingas. Se encontraba al este de Berk, en un viaje que duraba de dos a tres horas en vuelo; o cinco a seis horas en mar. La isla sobre la que se asentaba era extensa, con una cadena de montañas que fueron aprovechadas por los vikingos para ocultar la base y darle protección natural.

El puerto estaba protegido y la enorme torre que servía como centinela y faro medía casi veinte metros de altura. Thorum fue nombrada así en honor al Dios Thor, al que Egil le tenía tanta devoción. De hecho, en el centro de la fortaleza se encontraba erguido un pequeño templo donde podían rendirle culto los soldados al poderoso dios de los truenos.

Egil, a pesar de ser un buen estratega, estricto comandante y gran guerrero, tenía más cualidades. Encontraba cierto gusto en el teatro y la música, al grado que, cuando se relajaba o quería aclarar su mente, se ponía a componer canciones de todos los tipos. Por no mencionar que tenía un gran sentido del humor, algo cínico y subido de tono, pero bueno al fin de cuentas.

Thorum, por ser la más grande de las bases, sería la sede de una importantísima junta donde estaría presente el Gran Consejo. Éste, se conformaba por soldados de renombre previamente nombrados, los jefes de las bases y desde luego, Estoico.

La gran mesa del comedor en Thorum estaba preparada. Los barcos fueron llegando de poco en poco. Egil se mostró realmente feliz de volver a ver a su hermano, Finn, en esa reunión.

Los dos eran muy parecidos, pero Finn tenía el cabello castaño, pecas y era más alto. Le llevaba dos años a Egil y en vez de música, le gustaba dibujar. Él era comandante supremo de la fortaleza Fereiya, más al sur que Thorum y cerca de Masla. Fereiya tenía fama porque se enfocaba en el adiestramiento de guerreros estrategas que usaran técnicas corporales, más que armas, a la hora del combate. Además, estaba asentada sobre la isla más grande y llana, lo suficientemente al sur para producir gran cantidad de alimentos que eran distribuidos en toda las bases.

Seguido de Finn, llegó Patapez, quien dirigía Fyrya. Esta era la base más pequeña y cercana a Berk. Estaba a menos de una hora en vuelo al oeste, y poco menos de dos horas en mar. Fyrya era una fortaleza que estaba destinada a entrenar a los muchachos y chicas jóvenes. En una guerra mientras más soldados hubiera era mejor. Estoico hizo el decreto de que todo joven, hombre o mujer, apenas cumplía los quince años debía presentarse en Fyrya para hacer un servicio militar. Les enseñaban por dos años a usar las armas, pensar, combatir y obedecer. Tras ese tiempo podían volver a Berk como guardias defensores de la isla, o trasladarse a un adiestramiento más severo en cualquiera de las otras bases.

Patapez había crecido en esos años. Estaba más alto y musculoso, por no mencionar severo. Era bastante estricto con sus estudiantes, pero un buen maestro. Se llevaba bien con Egil y con Finn, pero no pasaban de buenos guerreros para él. Fuera de los gemelos, Patán y Astrid, Patapez no consideraba a nadie más sus amigos.

Brutacio y Brutilda llegaron poco después. Los últimos fueron Estoico y Patán. Los años definitivamente habían cambiado a Estoico, eso, y el hecho de perder a su único hijo. Por alguna razón, Estoico consideraba la muerte de Hipo su culpa, en parte porque pudo haberle impedido ir a esa misión. Pero las cosas habían pasado por algo, y no se podía remediar lo ocurrido. Se le veía algo avejentado, pero fuerte y aguerrido. Seguía siendo firme, inexorable en algunas decisiones, con el único motivo de destruir a los romanos para vengar la muerte de su hijo. Empero, y a pesar de eso, se había transformado en un hombre más humano, misericordioso y tolerable.

Patán era punto y aparte. En un principio se vio afectado por la muerte de su primo, pero, conforme el tiempo pasó, y mientras más iban considerándolo el futuro heredero de Berk, encontró un gusto extraño pero grande por el poder. Se había convertido en una persona despiadada, que solo le importaba ganar la guerra, y ambiciosa. Berk era suyo, muy pronto sería suyo, y nadie se lo podría quitar. Bendijo la muerte de Hipo, que le daba la oportunidad de adquirir lo que ya era suyo por nacimiento.

Aunque frente a Estoico y sus amigos seguía actuando como antes, lo cierto es que se empezaba a impacientar. Veía que la salud de su tío decaía y, rogaba, poder remplazarlo pronto. Mientras más pronto mejor.

La reunión del Gran Consejo finalmente inició.

—Bienvenidos sean todos—dijo Egil, como anfitrión—Siéntanse como en su casa, por favor.

Después tomó asiento, cediéndole la palabra a Estoico.

—Gracias Egil, me alegro de ver Thorum en tan buenas condiciones. Pero hemos venido a tratar de temas más importantes, que, creo, todos conocen.

Silencio sepulcral.

—En menos de un mes cumpliremos cuatro años de que la guerra contra los romanos inició, y aunque no vamos perdiendo, tampoco vamos ganando—guardó un poco de silencio, observando a todos los presentes—He tenido contacto con otras tribus vikingas, que se ofrecen a ayudarnos militarmente hablando.

Brutilda jadeó un poco sorprendida, los demás, abrieron sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Finn—¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

—Por que la situación se ha vuelto crítica—contestó—los romanos han comenzado una gran ofensiva contra las Tribus de Tvinge y Kratfuld. No queremos perder más pueblos hermanos, ni que sufran los mismos destinos que Taber ¿O si?

Todos bajaron la cabeza en un silencio de pésame al ser mencionada Taber. Era una Tribu vikinga en el extremo sur de la Gran península, y la primera en ser atacada por los romanos. Era grande, majestuosa, y muy hermosa; con el tiempo sus pobladores, que no tenían problemas con los dragones, se habían convertido en personas cultas. La mayoría de los templos dedicados a los dioses se encontraban en Taber, y de ahí provenían los mejores poetas, escultores y sacerdotes. Las fiestas tradicionales más esplendorosas, cuando las Tribus vikingas se unían, eran celebradas ahí.

De la noche a la mañana, Taber fue atacada. Los barcos romanos, en una gran formación, no dieron descanso a los bombardeos con sus catapultas y cañones. Los soldados que pisaron tierra dieron combates fieros contra los más experimentados soldados. Pero el ejército romano superaba las fuerzas de la pacífica Taber, siendo tres, casi cuatro veces más. La batalla duró dos días y la ciudad se perdió por completo. Los templo, las casas, todo fue incendiado, en una antorcha gigante que fue vista en las islas más cercanas. Era un mensaje para los demás vikingos: ustedes siguen.

Sobre las ruinas de Taber, con motivos de burla, fue construido el fuerte Alere Flammam. De ahí que fuera el mejor orgullo romano y el más odiado por parte de los vikingos. Berk era la tribu más cercana a Taber y la que fue atacada sin miramientos. Pero, cuatro años después, seguía sin ser derrotada.

Los romanos en su desesperación por destruirla, y guiados por su arrogancia—pues eran los mejores guerreros del mundo, los hijos de dios, el pueblo escogido—comenzaron sus ataques a las demás tribus. Era, pues, necesaria una alianza.

—Me reuniré con los jefes de Tvinge y Kratfuld. En mi ausencia, Patán estará a cargo—el susodicho asintió—Mientras llego, no quiero que bajo ningún motivo ataquen a los romanos. Defiéndase o repelen los ataques, pero no comiencen la ofensiva ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Bien!—fue el grito unánime.

—Entren duro, les mandaré hablar para comunicarles el acuerdo a mi regreso.

Estoico saludó y salió del salón. Las conversaciones comenzaron.

—Bien, habrá que ser cautelosos—pensaba Brutilda—Espero que resulten buenos acuerdos.

—No veo porque no. Tvigen y Kratfuld siempre han sido buenas aliadas de Berk. Incluso nos mandan alimento muchas veces ¿No recuerdan?—ese fue Patapez.

—Pero esto es una guerra—dijo Patán—Y las cosas pueden cambiar.

—Lo dudo.

—No pensemos de manera negativa, mantengamos las expectativas altas—intervino Finn.

—Sí—sonrió Brutilda—Como un buen amigo decía "Somos vikingos, es un gaje del oficio"

Todos asintieron.

* * *

><p>*Tvigen significa fuerza. Kratfuld quiere decir poderoso y Taber perdedor. Todo en danés.<p>

Espero que les guste el capítulo, escogí los nombres por sus significados, eran los más normales. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo ¡Nos leemos después!

¿Reviews?

chao!


	6. Capitulo 5

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola a todos! Finalmente he podido subir este capítulo xD

Comentarios:

digixrikanonaka: Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te hayas decidido a leerlo... se que el summary no es realmente bueno pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor... quizá debería cambiarlo ¿no crees? El cambio de Patán es necesario para la trama, pero eso será mas adelante. :)

TheOnlyNightFury: no sé quién crees que fue, aunque algo me da a saber la intuición... xD

Metanoia: No puedo creer que hayas entrado precisamente a leer esta (cuando te he recomendado muchas otras) Y de paso leas solo el primer capítulo... No puedo responder abiertamente a tu pregunta (arruino la trama) pero creo que, si lees lo demás, tu misma te darás cuenta de si es sí o no.

Y muchas gracias a los lectores anónimos que aumentan mis hits xD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Unos copos de nieve iban cayendo del cielo hacia el verde pasto de la colina. Sentaba sobre una roca, Astrid sostenía en ambas manos el hacha de madera que siempre usaba como arma. La iba pasando de una mano a la otra y a veces le enterraba en el suelo, tratando de distraerse. El silencio era sobrecogedor, y ella comenzaba a entristecerse. _

_De repente, se escuchó un grito lejano. Alzó la vista y pudo contemplar cómo la silueta de un barco a la distancia iba acercándose a la costa. El hacha cayó de sus manos, rebotando en el suelo, ella se pudo de pie casi en un brinco mientras bajaba la colina con rapidez. Pronto la tierra y el pasto dieron forma a una silueta, resto de un intransitado sendero, que fue convirtiéndose en un camino._

_Pasó por el pueblo en minutos, llegando al puerto en tiempo récord. Todos estaban también cerca, mientras la nave anclaba lenta y con movimientos tediosos. _

_Entonces, bajó la persona en quien tanto estaba pensando. Su cuerpo delgado estaba más fornido, con la prótesis de una pierna golpeando el suelo de madera casi con eco. Llevaba un casco en su cabeza y, detrás, iba descendiendo un dragón negro como la noche, que jugueteaba feliz de pisar Berk._

_—¡Hipo!—lo llamó, alzando su mano—¡Hipo!_

_Él alzó su mirada y, entre el montón de personas, la encontró. Inmediatamente esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se fue con ella. Habían pasado dos semanas sin verse y se extrañaron de sobre manera._

_Pero Hipo no había salido de Berk para pasear. Acompañó a su padre, Estoico, a una junta importantísima de las Tribus Vikingas. _

_—¿Cómo te fue?—le preguntó, cuando estaban cerca del bosque y alejados de todos._

_—Mal. La verdad es que mal—y la sonrisa del muchacho desapareció—Las cosas se ponen feas, Astrid._

_La muchacha había temido eso en todo ese tiempo. Bajó un poco la cabeza, cruzando los dos brazos_

_—¿Qué tan mal?_

_Hipo negó con la cabeza un poco, después, dejó caer ambos brazos con desdén. Se le veía angustiado._

_—Taber ha sido destruida._

_Astrid jadeó horrorizada. ¿Taber? Esa hermosa ciudad donde acudió tres o cuatro veces con sus padres, en fiestas enormes y coloridas, con personas sonrientes, amables, clima templado.. ¿Destruido?_

_—Pero… no ¿Cómo?_

_—Como lo oyes—suspiró—Fue atacada por sorpresa. Los romanos la quemaron por completo, no ha quedado nada salvo unas cuantas casas… ahora llaman a la península Alere Flammam._

_¿Alere Flammam? Bah. Astrid nunca sintió ni un poco de curiosidad por aprender latín. Le tenía sin cuidado cualquier idioma extranjero. Lo que le importaba era la situación. Si Taber fue conquistada por los romanos ¿En dónde les dejaban a ellos, y a las demás tribus vikingas? ¿Era eso de lo que hablaron en la reunión?_

_—Se celebrará una reunión nuevamente, con las demás tribus—agregó Hipo—Mi padre y yo partiremos en una semana._

_El ánimo le bajó a los pies. Astrid era una guerrera, entrenada para pelear pero… las cosas no iban bien. Los rumores sobre los romanos eran grandes y nada alentadores, pintados como los mejores soldados que el mundo haya visto. Pero ellos eran vikingos, y no había nada que un vikingo no pudiera hacer._

_—Entonces debemos aprovechar el tiempo—le dijo Astrid._

_Hipo asintió lentamente._

_—Vamos a la fragua, quiero mostrarte algo—ella lo acompañó en silencio. _

**.**

Esa mañana, Astrid se despertó confundida. Hacia mucho tiempo que no soñaba con Hipo ¿Por qué ahora, precisamente en estos momentos, empezaba a hacerlo? No tenía lógica. A menos que entrenar a una manada de dragones le haya traído tantos recuerdos de él. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, sabiendo que estar en la cama todo el día no la ayudaría. Era temprano en la mañana, seguro Bocón estaría desayunando. Y Brutacio con Brutilda no tardarían en llegar.

En el comedor no solo estaban ella y Bocón sentados en la misma mesa, si no varios muchachos y chicas que llevaban triviales conversaciones entre ellos. Bromeaban, relajándose de los entrenamientos, y vagamente le hicieron recordar a ella misma con sus amigos en Berk, años atrás.

No era ni por asomo la misma vikinga orgullosa e inmadura de antes. El tiempo y el dolor la habían transformado de manera radical. Sonrió cuando pensó en el apodo que los romanos le colocaron justo en la primera batalla que liberó contra ellos, en la fortaleza de Fyrya. "La Rubia Sanguinaria" definitivamente no eran nada creativos.

—Y… Bocón ¿Has pasado buena noche?—preguntó.

—No me quejo—aunque su voz sonara cansada—Pero ya vez, me hago viejo y la pierna me empieza a doler.

Llevó su mano hacia la rodilla, cerca de donde estaba su prótesis, y la sobó lentamente.

—Si quieres podemos ir con los curanderos…—Antes de la guerra, eran pocas las personas que se dedicaban a sanar. Ahora, abundaban hasta el grado en que cada misión tenía mínimo un curandero a bordo para atender heridos. Las necesidades de la época hacen milagros, haciendo que desarrollaran más cultura a la salud y a la higiene para evitar infecciones y heridas graves.

—No, no estoy todavía tan grave.—suspiró—Pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo y con los gemelos.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirnos?

—Los relaciona a ti, los gemelos, Patapez y Patán. Pero éstos dos ya lo saben. Los vi antes, ya vez que Masla es la fortaleza más lejana de Berk…

—Sí.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando las potentes voces conocidas atravesaron las paredes de Masla. Los dos hermanos rubios entraron bromeando en voz baja, lanzando repentinos gritos y con ojeras bajo sus ojos. Seguro habían viajado toda la noche.

Los saludos fueron fríos y hasta algo distantes, pero no ocultaron su sorpresa por ver a Bocón en Masla con ellos. El amigo íntimo de Estoico nunca, y dígase _nunca_ salía de Berk.

—Ya ves lo que hacen las emergencias—les dijo—Miren, chicos, debo hablar con ustedes seriamente…

—Brutilda ¿Y para qué fueron a Thorum?—pregunto Astrid finalmente, curiosa—¿Noticias importantes?

—Hubo una junta del Consejo.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron y llenaron de indignación. Con coraje le pegó a la mesa, haciéndola vibrar.

—¿Una junta del consejo? ¡Yo soy parte del consejo! ¿Por qué no me mandaron hablar?—estaba colérica.

—Estoico nos dijo que él te llamará cuando sea necesario, hasta entonces, nada de juntas—le contestó Brutacio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Chicos!—gritó Bocón, capturando la atención de todos—Seguirás con tu discusión luego, Astrid, debo hablarles cosas importantes.

Guardaron silencio, poniendo toda su atención en el viejo vikingo. Y empezó:

—¿Recuerdan el primer ataque romano hacia Berk, cuando los lleve a la sala secreta?

—Sí—dijeron los tres al unísono.

—Bueno, en aquel momento Estoico y yo teníamos una teoría sobre cómo vencer a los romanos. Pero, como se han dado cuenta, las cosas han cambiado. Y el plan de emergencia que desarrollamos ya no podemos llevarlo a cabo…

—¿Plan de emergencia?—repitió Brutilda—¿Por qué un plan de emergencia?

—¿Acaso estamos a punto de ser derrotados?

—Algo hay de eso Astrid, algo hay de eso…

Brutacio pegó la mesa con puño cerrado.

—¡No es posible!—gritó—¿Cómo podemos estar a punto de ser derrotados si los romanos nos tienen miedo, no han podido atacarnos en meses y…?

—Y están preparando un ataque masivo desde Roma ¡Tus espías lo han dicho!

—Para cuando llegue el ataque de Roma nosotros…

—¡No podremos contra ellos!—gritó Bocón, por primera vez enojado en esa conversación—¡Necesitamos repelerlos YA!

—¿Y cuál es tu plan?—preguntó Brutilda.

—En un principio pensamos combinar las habilidades de Hipo para domar dragones con las destrezas en el combate de ustedes. Pero ya que ningún solo vikingo a demostrado tanto talento al domar y pues Hipo… ya no está—lo último se le notó afligido—Estamos preparando una nueva estrategia. Y ustedes son parte importante de la misma.

Entonces, sacó de su pantalón un par de papeles cuidadosamente doblados y los estiró para mostrárselos. Eran dibujos y planos de diferentes armas, que ellos jamás habían visto antes. De todos, fue Astrid la única que reconoció el estilo de los trazo.

—Encontré esto en el gabinete de Hipo hace unos meses—continuó Bocón—Patapez se ofreció a ser mi herrero, necesito a uno de ustedes además de él para que me ayuden a hacer estar armas en la fragua… y de paso descifrarlas.

Los gemelos se vieron entre ellos. Astrid estaba a punto de ofrecerse cuando Brutacio habló:

—Yo iré contigo—le dijo—Mi hermana puede encargarse perfectamente de Masla y Astrid debe entrenar a los dragones.

Ambas chicas asintieron, sabiendo que tenía la razón.

—Bien Brutacio. Saldremos de inmediato.—aspiró, como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para decir algo importante—Haremos un ataque especial. Estoico pedirá ayuda a las demás tribus vikingas. En dos semanas exactas ustedes, chicas, deberán ir a Berk. Planearemos el ataque más fuerte y ambicioso contra los fuertes romanos, para destruirlos de una vez por toda ¿Entendido?

—¡Entendido!

—Astrid—ella volteó—Necesito a los dragones entrenados para ese día ¿Bien?

¿Entrenar a veinte dragones en dos semanas? ¡Acaso estaba loco!

—Trataré.—admitió.

—Vámonos chico—le dijo a Brutacio—Creo que tus padres se alegrarán de verte nuevamente en la aldea ¿No?

La despedida entre los dos gemelos fue muy… ellos. Desde la muralla, Astrid y Brutilda vieron a los dos chicos alejarse encima de un barco. Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer en esas dos semanas.

Astrid se fue a los establos y Brutilda se quedó sentada en la costa, pensando en todas las cosas que ocurrían esos días. Había tenido una charla interesante con Estoico el día anterior, una que no terminaba de descifrar.

_Flashback._

_—Estoico—habló Brutacio—¿Por qué nos impidió que Astrid viniera? Ella es parte del consejo._

_—Merecía mínimo enterarse, es de nuestras mejores guerreras._

_Estoico, que estaba subiendo unas cosas a un barco, volteó para verlos cara a cara. Y dijo con su potente voz._

_—Escuchen, Astrid no participará en próximas juntas hasta nuevo aviso, es mi orden._

_Los dos gemelos no podían entender la razón. _

_—¿Por qué?_

_—¿Ha hecho ella algo malo?_

_—No—dijo Estoico—Pero temo que Astrid se encierre tanto en su faceta guerrera que se olvide de sí misma. Ella no acepta aún… algunas cosas. Como lo hacemos nosotros._

_Y tenía mucha razón._

_—No…. ¿No tendrá alguna relación con Finn?_

_Estoico miró a Brutacio, y su propia hermana tenía los ojos abiertos. Como si hubiera mencionado algo prohibido. El líder de la aldea sacudió la cabeza y, después, contestó, ignorando ese comentario por completo._

_—No le digan esto. Solamente que… después hablaré con ella para explicárselo __¿Bien?_

_—Como usted diga._

_Fin de flashback._

Finn… ese asunto, sobre él y Astrid la tenían llena de pensamientos. Nadie nunca supo exactamente que pasó entre los dos, y la curiosidad era grande. Un día de estos debería preguntarle a su amiga las razones de aquella pelea.

Pero, por el momento, debía prepararse bien. En dos semanas sería una de las batallas más importantes de la historia.

* * *

><p>Vamos llegando al nudo de la historia... ¿Que pasó entre Finn y Astrid? ¿Qué fue lo que Bocón encontró en el gabinete de Hipo? ¡Esto y muchas más cosas en el próximo capítulo de "War"!<p>

¿Comentarios? :)

chao!


	7. Capitulo 6

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO.**

****¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, esta vez no me he tardado nada en actualizar... creo yo xD La verdad, he andado muy inspirada y espero seguir así por unos días más, al menos hasta terminar este fic.

Comentarios:

TheOnlyNightFury: Las cosas entre Finn y Astrid son parecidas a las que mencionas. ¡No puedo responderte todas esas preguntas! si lo hago arruinaría toda la trama para ti y los demás lectores. Pero te felicito, tienes buena intuición :)

digixrikanonaka: Muchas gracias a ti por leerme y además, dejarme comentarios :) Sobre Finn y Astrid... bueno, lo irán viendo.

Espartano: Me alegro que te guste tanto, como a mi me alegra escribirla :) Trataré de no demorar mucho en las actualizaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

**.**

_**.**_

_Cuando entró a la fragua llevando una espada y hacha en sus manos no pensaba tardarse tanto, es más, solo quería que Hipo le arreglase las armas. Necesitaba volver pronto a casa, darle la espada a su hermano y descansar para el gran ataque de mañana._

_Dejó las armas sobre la mesa del mostrador. De Bocón no había ni rastro. En la otra mesa permanecía una taza con café frío y un pedazo de pan a medio comer. El carbón estaba encendido y ardiendo, con unos trozos de metal derritiéndose lentamente entre las llamas. Sentado en su desván, Hipo dibujaba con un pedazo de carbón sobre un trozo de papel._

_Dio unos cuantos pasos, sin querer hacer ruido. Podía verlo, arqueado y con el rostro cerca del papel. El ceño fruncido detonaba una concentración absoluta, los verdes ojos brillando de emoción mientras pensaba cosas que no entendía; la mano y muñeca se movían con fluidez envidiable, haciendo unos trazos perfectos y delicados que iban construyendo una figura minuciosamente pensada. _

_Una vez que ella comprendió el dibujo, la pintura, la fragua… se percató de que Hipo no tenía nada que envidiarle a los demás vikingos. Ella ni por asomo podría soñar con inventar armas, y hacerlas mucho menos. El saber usarlas no la hacía la mejor vikinga de todas. Hipo era tan especial a su manera…_

_Se recargó delicada sobre la pared de madera, pero estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percató de que aquella madera estaba hinchada. Crujió como si se rompiera, haciendo temblar ligeramente el techo y dejando caer aserrín. Hipo inmediatamente se estremeció, enderezándose y dejando caer el carbón de sus manos. Al voltear el rostro, miró a Astrid, y sonrió calmándose._

_—Ah, Astrid—dijo—Eras tú… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?_

_—Unas armas se han roto y… bueno ¿Me las puedes arreglar?_

_—Claro—se puso de pie de inmediato, alisándose la camisa y dando unos pasos hacia ella._

_—Por cierto, Hipo ¿Qué hacías?_

_El muchacho sostenía en ambas manos la espada, analizando el trabajo que debía hacer, cuando reparó en sus palabras. Se fue hacia el otro lado de la fragua, cogiendo un martillo de la pared y yéndose hacia el fuego._

_—Diseñaba unas armas, ya ves… me siento inspirado últimamente._

_Astrid sin preguntar se metió al gabinete y vio entre las diversas hojas una encima de todas. Era sobre la cual dibujaba hacia unos minutos, y el diseño consistía en una espada diferente y única. En la base, era ancha, adelgazándose y después adoptando unas curiosas ondulaciones para terminar en punta. Cogió el papel en sus manos, y con una sonrisa, caminó hacia él._

_Hipo estaba moviendo la espada en el fuego, haciendo que el metal comenzara a enrojecerse de calor pero sin llegar a derretirse. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente caliente para moldearlo lo colocó encima del yunque y empezó a martillar. Astrid dejó la hoja de lado mientras veía a su novio en acción. Levantaba el martillo sin esfuerzo, demostrando ser más fuerte que antes, mucho más fuerte. Los golpes que daba a la espada eran certeros, haciendo con el metal la forma exacta que buscaba y sin errar ni por un centímetro. Era impresionante._

_Al final, sumergió la espada reparada en agua, que soltó una vaporada de humo mientras la enfriaba. Al sacarla, se veía algo reluciente, y completamente arreglada._

_—Suena interesante.—le dijo Astrid, aprovechando un momento en que Hipo agarraba su hacha—Aunque no lo entienda del todo._

_Él vio el papel que sostenía la rubia y enrojeció ligeramente. _

_—Es una espada aerodinámica, pero estoy mejorándola._

_Entrecerró los ojos._

_—¿Mejoras?_

_—Verás.—dejó el hacha de lado, poniéndose a su lado para señalarle el diseño—La parte en que adelgaza, para hacer las ondulaciones, es muy vulnerable. Un golpe fuerte en esa sección y se rompería. Estoy tratando de hacer una que no pierda resistencia por ser ondulada._

_—¿Y porqué debe ser ondulada?_

_—Porque al momento de enterrarse o golpear, causa mucho más daño. He estudiado bastante las espadas estos meses._

_No pudo contenerse más. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y dedicó una gran sonrisa._

_—Eres increíble._

_—Bah, ni tanto._

_—Más de lo que crees._

.

Despertó de manera abrupta, los golpes en la puerta siempre le ponían de mal humor. Lo más rápido que pudo intentó ponerse de pie, pero la pierna replicó y sintió el palpitante dolor que le hacía imposible dormir en las noches.

El capitán Eliseo se adentró con una mirada colérica. Rodó los ojos. Otra derrota más por la que, sin estar presente, tenía la culpa. Todo ese tiempo no estaba seguro de cómo había soportado vivir en ese horrible lugar, había que agradecer su terquedad vikinga y las esperanzas que se negaban a morir.

La puerta semi-abierta dejaba entrar un poco de aire fresco a la habitación, que, comparado con el intenso calor, era la mismísima gloria. Trató de regocijarse por ese simple hecho el mayor tiempo posible, antes de atender los reclamos del capitán con la ecuanimidad de siempre.

—¿Cómo los derrotamos?—exigió saber el capitán—¿Cómo, si nunca bajan la guardia? ¡Cómo!

Estaba sentado, la pierna reposaba aún en el catre y seguía doliéndole demasiado. Llevó ambas manos a la prótesis, tratando de quitárselo. Cuando finalmente salió la carne ensangrentada reclamó aún más, se contuvo de no gritar.

—Esperen.—le dijo, con voz contenida—No esperen destruirlos de una vez por todas, háganlo de poco a poco.

Eliseo vio perfectamente la pierna herida y retiró todo pensamiento de tortura en su mente. El muchacho estaba pasando por el dolor suficiente en esos momentos, ya más tarde se divertiría.

Colocó una caja sobre la mesita.

—Estás retrasado, o me entregas las armas mañana o no volverás a ver la luz del día.

Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Se levantó, saltando en un solo pie hacia la mesa. Con la caja entre sus manos tomó asiento de nuevo y la abrió. Encontró unas vendas limpias, y pomadas. Suspiró, nada le costaba darle un poco de desinfectante, o hilo y aguja para cerrar esa herida de una vez por todas ¡Llevaba con ella dos semanas! Pero no. El capitán era más que feliz dándole remedios lentos, torturándolo de esa manera. Al menos era mejor que el desdichado látigo.

Vertió agua sobre la herida y después, un poco del vino. Le ardió como los mil demonios pero al menos se libraría de una gangrena. Después, untó las pomadas y vendó la pierna. Esa herida había sido consecuencia de un castigo por haber "desobedecido" como Eliseo llamó a su olvidada memoria, dándole diez espadas en vez de las quince que pidió ¿Qué, no podía equivocarse una vez tras años de hacerlo bien?

No había podido estar de pie con la prótesis y esa herida por más de dos horas. Y tenía que seguir haciendo armas. Se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, así que decidió descansar. A la mañana siguiente podía pasar toda la tarde trabajando como esclavo, pero al menos ya curado. La herida estaba casi cerrada y la última limpiada seguro la haría cicatrizar.

Se tumbó nuevamente en la cama. Aún le dolía mucho pero, claro, nunca le darían ni media medicina para el dolor. Era ya mucho pedir vendas y pomadas, se sabía consentido. Los demás prisioneros y heridos eran tratados peor que animales y morían de heridas no tratadas o por suciedad. Y, de no ser porque Eliseo lo necesitaba demasiado, ya estaría muerto.

Hacía mucho calor, tanto que hasta se llevó una mano a la frente, pensando que estaría enfermo. Ya que no lo estaba se quitó esos pensamientos. No tenía infecciones ¡Benditos los dioses! Y si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, no soportaría a los romanos más de un par de semanas.

"Odín, dame paciencia. No me dejes desistir cuando ya casi estoy en la cima" rezó varias veces y pidió lo mismo y hasta más a Thor, Tyr, Feirya y otros dioses. Pasando las horas, el dolor en la pierna fue disminuyendo, hasta fue capaz de ponerse la prótesis por unos minutos.

Pero no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Definitivamente su plan debía retrasarse por unos días más. Ya había soportado ese calvario años, sin duda, podría aguantar un poquitín… Tampoco podía negar el hecho de que tenía mucho miedo. El tiempo hace que las cosas cambien de una manera rápida e imprecisa ¿Cómo estaría todo? Definitivamente no como lo dejó.

Dejó esos pensamientos negativos para después. Y se puso a dormir. El día siguiente le esperaba un pesado trabajo.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

_Fortaleza de Thorum._

Esa mañana era fresca, casi fría, y la brisa llevaba copos de nieve que dejaban el suelo escarchado de blanco. Sería un espectáculo lindo si no hubiera tanto trabajo por hacer. Egil se sentía cansado. Y parte de eso es que su hermano no había regresado a Fereiya como, se supone, ya debía haber hecho.

Parado en una de las explanadas más altas, de donde se podía ver casi toda la fortaleza, Egil pensaba. Finn se le unió al poco rato y el incómodo silencio que hubo entre los os fue roto por una pregunta, simple, sencilla y directa, que causó una discusión.

—¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Egil.

—Cosas—fue su respuesta.

Egil inhaló de una manera profunda, como quien se prepara para algo. Después, los brazos que tenía cruzados se relajaron y posaron al lado de su cuerpo.

—De verdad Finn, algo te pasa y quiero saber qué es.

—¿Desde cuando el hermano menor vela por el mayor?—cuestionó.

—Desde que el mayor se comporta como un imbécil.

Los puños de Finn se hicieron más tiesos mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, sabiendo el tema del que, silenciosamente, se refería. No estaba de humor para tratarlo y dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando:

—Si sigues huyéndole jamás superarás esto.

Colérico, dio la vuelta y gritó:

—¡Yo no huyo de nada!

El eco de su voz fue opacado por otro grito.

—¡Responde entonces, y no des paso a que te pensemos cobarde!

Finn estaba a punto de agarrar la espada que colgaba de su cinturón, pero entonces, vio los oscuros y fijos ojos de su hermano. Eran iguales a los de su difunta madre. Ese recordatorio le hizo ver, de nuevo, que quien estaba enfrente tenía su misma carne, su misma sangre y la misma familia. Era su hermano, con quien creció. Y no le lastimaría por una tontería como esa.

Resignado, la mano que empuñaba dejó la espada y se relajó, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Finn pasó una mano por su cabeza, llevándose unos cuantos mechones de cabello hacia atrás en el proceso. Se le veía nervioso y angustiado, mientras contemplaba las olas del mar.

—Sí, pienso en ella—dijo con un susurro malhumorado—No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

—Lo que pasó entre tú y Astrid no es ni mi problema, ni el de nadie—recalcó Egil.—Así que, por favor, deja de actuar como si fuera culpa del mundo.

—¡Es que no puedo!—y le dio un golpe a la pared, liberando su rabia—No me cabe en la cabeza… Astrid tiene todo para ser feliz, prosperar, y no lo hace. Está tan cerrada en esa guerra y en esa estúpida venganza…

—Y te cala que te haya rechazado.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Yo sé que, si no hubiera honor y orgullo de por medio, ella me aceptaría.

—Tú sabes que no es el orgullo lo que la detiene—Egil dio unos pasos hacia su hermano, quedando cerca de él—Si te quisiera no andaría con rodeos, te hubiera aceptado y punto, porque ella es muy directa. Si te rechazo, es por el recuerdo de Hipo y lo sabes.

—No menciones ese nombre.

Egil contuvo sus ganas de reír.

—¿Hipo? ¡Vamos! ¿No estarás celoso de un hombre ya muerto, verdad?

—Aún muerto la tiene—susurró, más para sí que para su hermano, aunque éste le escuchó—Y yo jamás aspiraré a eso.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo Finn, verás que las cosas mejoran. Encontrarás a una buena muchacha y…

—¡No quiero una buena muchacha! La quiero a ella.

Maldición, estaba encaprichado.

—Será mejor que regrese a Fereiya—dijo, finalmente tras un largo silencio. Egil asintió.

—Cuídate entonces.

—Los dioses te acompañen.

Vio cómo Finn bajaba las escaleras y, unos veinte minutos después, subía a las naves que lo llevarían a su propia fortaleza. Solo esperaba que, algún día no lejano, pudiera ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora.<p>

Ya más o menos les dejo ver lo que pasó entre Finn y Astrid, además creo que no hay dudas sobre quién es el prisionero de la celda 33 ¿O las hay? ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ¡Eso y más en el próximo capítulo de "War"! xD

Lamento dejarles el suspenso, pero es que así va avanzando la historia. Lo bueno es que tengo el siguiente capítulo casi terminado y planeo subirlo en dos o tres días.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	8. Capitulo 7

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

****¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? recientemente me he encontrado mu feliz y con energía (ojalá me dure) xD

Comentarios:

AliceCullen: me alegro :)

Espartano: creo saber quién crees que es el prisionero 33 (revoltijo de palabras) y claro que revelaré como pasó. Te agradezco bastante la paciencia :)

digixrikanonaka: lo de Finn y Astrid es algo que aún no tengo muy definido pero sé que algo va a pasar...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Era una mañana de mucho frío y apenas estaba saliendo el sol de entre las nubes. Encima del mar, se podía ver una nave vikinga, con las velas completamente extendidas haciendo que el barco se moviera rápido. Un bulto pequeño cubierto de pieles se escabulló hasta la cubierta, asomando su cabeza hacia el mar. Las olas majestuosas se veían danzando hacia la costa de una isla, donde estaba asentada una Tribu vikinga._

_—¡Hipo!—reprendió Estoico a su hijo, caminando atrás de él—No te asomes mucho, que te vas a caer._

_El niño de ocho años vio a su padre y le sonrió con ganas. La emoción bullía en su cuerpo entero y contagiaba a su padre. Tomó a su hijo en brazos, levantándolo un poco de modo en que pudiera contemplar el puerto sin que su vida peligrara._

_—Hace bastante frío y aún no te recuperas de tu gripe—siguió diciendo—Tú madre no estará feliz cuidándote toda la noche…_

_—¡Es que ya quiero llegar!—explicó el niño._

_Estoico se mostró feliz por su hijo. Le encantaba verlo así, animado y feliz._

_—No tardaremos más de una hora. Por lo pronto, métete y caliéntate esas manos que traes heladas._

_—Pero papá…_

_—Sin peros—sonó firme. Después, complaciente—Anda, un rato más y te metes ¿Entendido?_

_—¡Sí!—gritó el emocionado niño._

_Estoico lo dejó en el suelo y contempló con orgullo a su hijo escalando el barandal de la cubierta para asomarse nuevamente y ver la tribu Tvinge a lo lejos. Estaba aún borrosa, una espesa neblina cubría el mar. Pero no le cabía la menor duda de que le gustaría apenas pisaran tierra._

.

Estoico el Vasto estaba de pie encima de la cubierta, en un barco rumbo a la aldea de Tvinge. El viento helado le golpeaba la cara haciendo que su mente comenzara a vaciarse, pronto, lo empujó hacia lo más remoto de su ser. Recordó pensamientos pasados, dolorosos, que llevaba años reprimiendo.

Tvinge era una tribu grande, poderosa y extraña. Tenían una pasión inmensa hacia la belleza en todas las formas, y prueba de ello eran las casas y edificios minuciosamente planeados para recrear formas especiales. Realmente eran bellas y diferentes de todo.

Estoico recordaba que, mucho tiempo atrás, llevó a Hipo de niño a una excursión por todas las tribus. Tenía ocho años y estaba empezando a prepararlo para convertirse en un buen Jefe. De todas las tribus, las que más le gustaron al niño—y siguieron gustándole al crecer—fueron Tvinge y Taber.

Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer aquella misiva. Hipo había descendido del bote, luciendo su prótesis y con el semblante serio que requería la situación. No dijo nada y solamente expresó un sincero pésame. Ya en la privacidad de sus aposentos, el muchacho se dejó llevar por la dura realidad de que Taber había sido destruida. Taber, donde jugó de niño tantas veces. Taber, de donde era su madre.

Quizá era lo que más le dolió a Estoico. Valhallarama, si difunta esposa, había nacido y crecido en Taber. Al casarse se enamoró tanto de Berk que lo consideró su patria, empero, las visitas a su ciudad de origen siguieron siendo frecuentes. Más cuando nació Hipo y fue el consentido de sus abuelos maternos.

Que de recuerdos… Al morir Valhallarama, Estoico tardó mucho en volver a Taber. Pero Hipo adoraba esa ciudad y estar ahí le recordaba a su madre, por no mencionar sus abuelos que seguían vivos. Naturalmente, éstos murieron durante la gran invasión romana. El recuerdo de su madre, su ciudad, sus costumbres, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas.

Y Estoico sabía que, en su dolor, Hipo estaba dispuesto a dar pelea. Como también sabía que su hijo no era el mejor guerrero. No obstante, nadie era capaz de montar un dragón como él, fabricar armas como él ¡Y era el heredero! Mantenerlo apartado del conflicto era sencillamente imposible.

Al descubrir la muerte de Hipo, Estoico sintió que ya no podía perder nada más. Fue devastador. La muerte de su esposa no lo había destrozado tanto. Las esperanzas de un buen futuro y todo el amor que alguna vez le tuvo a Valhallarama quedaron representados en su único hijo, y de una manera repentina, Hipo se convirtió en lo único realmente importante en la vida de Estoico.

Él se había ido. Y fue como si todos esos años de alegría y bellas experiencias se hubieran esfumado con él. Lo único que quedaba de su esposa, de Taber y del gran cambio, la revolución, había terminado con su muerte.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que esa herida sanara. Berk seguía en pie, y seguía siendo suya. Era lo único realmente suyo. No había nada más, salvo recuerdos. Y promesas que se debían cumplir. Los romanos le habían quitado todo, pues bien, él les quitaría sus esperanzas. Nunca conquistarían Berk, jamás derrotarían a los vikingos ¡Nunca permitiría que le lastimaran más!

Cuatro años habían pasado desde que tomó esa resolución. Y para que se cumpliera, necesitara el apoyo de sus tribus hermanas. A lo lejos, tras horas, el fuego de unas antorchas reveló la tribu de Tvinge. Había llegado el momento.

Klaus, el Jefe de Tvinge, estaba en el puerto con mirada tranquila, esperá alto, como casi todos los vikingos, de complexión gruesa, larga barba negra y cabello oscuro. Le saludó con una amistosa sonrisa y apretón de manos. En toda su vida, Estoico podía presumir de haber llevado siempre muy buenas relaciones con los demás Jefes de otras tribus.

—Me alegro de verte, Estoico—dijo Klaus, que caminaba a su lado rumbo al Gran Salón—Los dioses te bendicen mucho ¡Ninguna herida de combate!

—Lo hacen—contestó—¿A llegado Liv?

—Sí, te esperábamos.

Liv era el Jefe de la Tribu Kratfuld. Un hombre, el mayor de los tres, que siempre se la pasaba haciendo bromas a menos que la situación fuera demasiado seria. Sus azules ojos eran como el océano, y como éste, reflejaban siempre sus emociones de manera rápida. Tal y como Klaus había dicho, Liv estaba sentado en la mesa del Gran Salón, bebiendo cerveza. Y le saludó aún más efusivamente al verlo.

Pasados los saludos y las bromas, con tarros de cerveza en sus manos, tomaron asiento. El ambiente ligeramente tenso. Había llegado el momento de hablar de verdad.

—La estrategia de las fortalezas te ha resultado realmente bien Estoico—dijo Liv—Todos pensábamos que no durarían ni el mes.

—Lo sé—respondió—No fue en todo mi idea, más bien, la propuso Hipo al inicio de la guerra.

—¿A ese niño se le ocurrió? ¡Odín le tenga en Valhalla*! Ese muchacho era inteligente.

Bien dicho. Era.

—La alianza puede hacerse sin necesidad de truques o algo por el estilo—dijo Klaus—Somos tribus hermanas, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros. Y ha llegado el momento de ayudar.

—En nuestras diferentes bases hay entrenamientos enfocados a distintas áreas—dijo Estoico—Podemos entrenar a sus hombres, los romanos tienen una manera peculiar de batallar.

—Estábamos enterados de eso y agradecemos tu oferta.—contestó Liv.—Sería así más conveniente.

—Mandaré una tropa de cien hombres para que los entrenes—declaró Klaus.

—Y yo otros cien.

—¿Solo doscientos hombres más?

—No—respondió Liv—Esos cien hombres serán la élite. Por nuestra cuenta hemos estado entrenando a un ejército diverso.

—Que ellos peleen mientras entrenas a nuestras élites.

—Es decir, quieren formar dos ejércitos diferentes.—cuestionó Estoico.

—Algo por el estilo.

Estoico siguió trazando más planes con ambos. Al final, terminado el acuerdo, brindaron por la paz, murmuraron un pequeño rezo para la protección de sus tropas, y acompañaron a Estoico hacia su nave. No tenía nada más que hacer en Tvinge.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Las tropas que las tribus de Tvinge y Kratfuld mandaron fueron distribuidas en las cuatro bases de Berk. La mayoría se quedaron en Thorum y Fereiya, unos cuantos a Fyrya y casi ninguno a Masla. Las demás tribus no estaban tan acostumbradas a la presencia de dragones y ese fue el principal factor a trabajar una vez que empezaron los entrenamientos especiales.

El entrenamiento retrasó en gran medida los planes que Berk tenía para con la guerra. El masivo ataque preparado para dos semanas se prolongó a dos meses. En la Fragua las cosas no iban realmente bien. Bocón era, con Astrid y Estoico, quien mejor comprendía a Hipo. Pero el viejo herrero no entendía ni por asomo los bocetos que ese muchacho hizo en papel y por más que intentara hacer las armas, era incapaz de adivinar para qué funcionaban.

Astrid llegó a Berk con los dragones entrenados y fue llamada a ayudar en esa labor. La muchacha desde luego tampoco entendió muchas cosas. Además, entrar a la fragua por primera vez en años y ver los apuntes en puño y letra de Hipo le causó cierto dolor. Uno que ella no pensaba sentir.

Las cosas se pusieron más tensas cuando Masla fue atacada nuevamente. En esta ocasión, lamentablemente, cayó. Brutilda estaba al mando de un grupo de apenas treinta vikingos contra cinco tropas romanas. Para cuando los refuerzos llegaron, encontraron la base completamente destruida. Los pocos sobrevivientes (tres) narraron los hechos, e informaron a Estoico de que los demás fueron llevados como prisioneros.

Brutacio golpeó todo lo que se encontraba cerca de él. Su hermana era prisionera de los malditos romanos en Alere Flammam ¿Qué sería de Briutilda? ¿Qué sería del escuadrón? Todos los raptados eran jóvenes, de no más de veinte cinco años ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

No era un secreto que los romanos eran despiadados en cuanto a castigos se trataba. El tiempo se les estaba acabando, ellos lo sabían. Había alguna remota posibilidad de poder salvar a Brutilda y los demás rehenes, pero aquello sería peligroso. Casi imposible.

No obstante, los reclutas de Tvinge ya estaban listos para el combate. Y muchas familias clamaban venganza por sus hijos o sobrinos pisioneros (quizá muertos) Astrid caminaba hacia el Gran Salón de Berk, a una junta importante donde se decidiría qué hacer, cuando se encontró con Patapez.

—Hola Astrid—la saludó. El llevaba una carretilla con algunas armas—¿Vas a la junta?

—¿Tú no?

—Sí, cuando termine con esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Armas romanas. Fundiremos el metal para hacer más espadas.

—¿Desde cuándo haces armas?

—Desde que Bocón me obligó.

Astrid río por la broma, cuando un resplandor proveniente del montón de armas le llamó la atención. Inmediatamente miró el mango cubierto de joyas ¿Los soldados romanos tenían nobles entre sus tropas? Esa información era nueva.

No obstante, cuando sacó la espada del montón, jadeó sorprendida. Sus ojos se le abrieron inmensamente. Patapez la miró algo extrañado, no entendía por qué tanta fascinación por parte de Astrid en una espada. Ella sostenía el arma con lágrimas, incapaz de comprender por un momento si aquello podía ser real.

—¿Dónde está Bocón?—exigió saber la vikinga, sin nada de amabilidad en su voz.—Patapez ¡Dime dónde está!

—En a Fragua—le respondió.

Ella se echó a correr hacia la herrería. La espada en mano mientras entraba al lugar. Astrid no había pisado la fragua desde que comenzó a viajar entre las fortalezas vikingas, y la encontró más grande que antes. Bocón, dentro y enfrente de un horno, la saludó con una sencilla sonrisa. Pero ella no estaba para saludos. Se paró enfrene de él, mostrándole la espada.

—Dime que no se parece a una que hayas visto antes.

Bocón entrecerró los ojos. No tardó ni dos minutos en reaccionar.

—Astrid, si lo que me estás insinuando es verdad…

—¡Debemos invadir Alere Flammam de inmediato!

—Tomemos las cosas con calma, hay que hablar con Estoico…

—Rápido—fue su respuesta.

Y los dos salieron de la fragua, sosteniendo la espada.

* * *

><p>Tarán!<p>

¿Qué creen que este insinuando Astrid? les daré una pista, tiene que ver con el recuerdo del capítulo anterior. En este capítulo me enfoque en Estoico porque me encanta el personaje (de hecho, vi la película porque la voz de Estoico, en inglés, la hace Gerald Butler, uno de mis actores favoritos) y simplemente el personaje demandó protagonismo.

El próximo capítulo es importantísimo, ya casi lo termine ¿Que dicen? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

chao!


	9. Capitulo 8

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy torturándoles una vez más con un capítulo nuevo de mi historia xD Aprovecharé para subir todo cuanto pueda, porque la próxima semana empiezo exámenes y lo más seguro es que me borre del mapa por algo de tiempo.

Comentarios:

lizzie: A mí me pasa los mismo, veo historias y no me llaman la atención pero cuando las leo se convierten en mis favoritas xD Siempre me pasa eso. Cuando tenía ocho años me llevaron al cine para ver la película "La era de hielo" (Age Ice) que no quería ver, hice berrinche y pucheros. Ahora es de mis favoritas. La verdad es que la vida me ha dado esa lección miles de veces y no termino de aprender... eh, regresando al fic, me halaga mucho como te expresas sobre mi redacción ¡Mil gracias! :) (aquí una sabe que prestar atención en la clase de español valió la pena)

Espartano: Te contaré algo, estaba leyendo una convocatoria en mi preparatoria sobre un concurso para escribir cuentos y me dije "Neh, no tengo ni ideas claras ni el talento" justo en eso mi celular vibró con un mensaje nuevo y era tu comentario. Ahora me tienes escribiendo diferentes cuentos para el concurso ¡Me inspiraste demasiado! Muchas gracias, te lo debo :)

Tsukimine12: oh bueno... no es necesaria la amenaza, yo misma me estoy animando e inspirando de diferentes maneras. Mi meta de este mes es terminar el fic (espero en dios cumplirla y que no termine como una nota más entre el montón pegadas sobre el refrigerador xD)

digixrikanonaka: "intriga" la palabra ya hasta me suena extraña después de tanto que la uso y aplico en mis fics. ¿Por qué será que me encanta escribir drama? no tengo idea. Volviendo a la historia, muchas gracias, y espero que este capítulo te siga gustando.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Era de noche, lo sabía porque no había mucho ruido. Se puso de pie y saltó hacia una esquina de la celda. La pierna casi no le dolía y agradeció a los dioses infinidad de veces por ello. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, removió una caja colocada en esa esquina, y se subió a la misma. Estiró la mano hacia el techo, moviendo unas cuantas rocas y hojas, revelando un agujero.

Ese agujero había sido el núcleo de su esperanza desde hacia años. Lo descubrió cuando recién lo encerraron, removiendo unas cajas de modo que la celda fuera algo "cómoda". Entonces era muy pequeño, y desde luego no cabía en él. Tras forjar armas en el día, usaba parte de la tarde y noche para excavar tranquilo, procurando no hacer ruido. Tardó meses pero al final lo hizo grande, de su tamaño.

Descubrió entonces que ese agujero era parte de unos ductos de ventilaciones, con los que originalmente se pretendía hacer de la herrería un lugar no muy caliente. Los restos de barro le hicieron deducir que, al encerrarlo, cubrieron el ducto pensando que así no se escaparía.

Si, cubrieron el agujero, pero no el túnel. Era angosto, de verdad que sí. Y a pesar de ser tan delgado no cabía. Así siguió trabajando en su túnel cada vez que podía. Descubrió lleno de alegría que no solo conectaba con las celdas continuas, si no con toda la fortaleza. Prácticamente podía escapar cuando quisiera, pero no solamente él debía irse de Alere Flammam. Había alguien más que necesitaba su ayuda y por él aplazó el tiempo, trazando un plan minucioso de escape.

Regresando al presente, saltó, entrando al túnel. Se deslizó lentamente por él, sintiendo más fresco mientras se alejaba de la celda. El pasadizo era estrecho y le manchaba demasiado, sentía el polvo en su nariz. Se obligó a contener la respiración para no estornudar. Para moverse más rápido imitó a un gusano, y le funcionó bien, como todas las veces anteriores. No era la primera vez que usaba ese túnel, pero siempre era fastidioso.

Un poco de luz le indico el lugar que buscaba. Con una mano empujó la piedra que cayó hacia el suelo provocando un pequeño ruido. Fue haciendo más espacio hasta que cupo su cuerpo entero. Saltó, cayendo grácilmente hacia el suelo. El negro dragón se removió, despertándose de sus sueños y casi salta cuando lo vio.

—Tranquilo.—dijo—Ya nos vamos.

Esa celda era más grande que la de él, y además, más fresca. Mucho más fresca. Cuando descubrió que el túnel llegaba hasta ese lugar, casi todas las noches se escapaba. Así pasaba un agradable rato sin tanto calor, con su mejor amigo.

Caminó hacia la paja del dragón. Debajo de todo eso estaba una grieta en el suelo donde, periódicamente, fue guardando espadas, lanzas, hachas y otros tipos de armas. Cada noche que iba de visita, llevaba un arma o un poco de metal que almacenaba en ese lugar. Ningún soldado romano entraba a la celda, más que el cuidador oficial, y éste solo abría la puerta para lanzarle pescado al dragón y la cerraba de inmediato. Tenían tanto miedo del dragón que le daba risa su ignorancia.

Agarró las armas y las fue metiendo en diferentes morrales. Subió algunos de esos en la espalda del dragón, otros, se los quedó él mismo. Una espada nunca dejó su mano.

—¿Listo para irnos?—le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

El dragón asintió.

—Han traído prisioneros—le dijo—No sé de dónde serán. Quisiera ayudarlos, pero por ahora debemos escapar. ¿Recuerdas el plan que te dije?

El dragón movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—Perfecto.

Subió a su espalda. Afortunadamente los romanos no le quitaron en todo ese tiempo la silla de montar ni el ala artificial. A pesar de estar algo oxidado, el acero seguía funcionado bien, aunque causando un ligero chirrido.

—Vamos amigo…. ¡Ahora!

La llama de fuego azul destrozó la puerta. El soldado que estaba merodeando por el pasillo saltó aterrado, buscando ayuda. Pero no pudo correr porque fue rápidamente herido por unas mandíbulas fuertes. Lo que siguió, fue caos absoluto.

Alere Flammam recibió con vítores a sus soldados de Masla, que además traían muchos prisioneros vikingos. Eliseo les dejó la tarde libre para que se embriagaran, seleccionando a un grupo particular que debía custodiar las celdas de los prisioneros, junto con él.

Erick y Gunter se mantenían aparte del evento. Aceptaron unas cuantas cervezas a intercambiaron bromas, pero cuando la mayoría del ejército estaba más en tierras lejanas de sus mentes que conscientes, se deslizaron sigilosos hacia la prisión. Estaban llenos de pánico; sus compañeros de Masla habían caído, Brutilda, la gran comandante que tanto les había enseñado, estaba encadenada en una catacumba húmeda. Greta, la hermana de Erik, estaba entre los prisioneros, y éste se debatía internamente entre ir a sacarla en ese momento del lugar y actuar con sensatez.

Tratarían esa misma noche de sacarlos o, al menos, hacerles saber que no estaban solos.

Pero apenas iban a entrar hacia el área de celdas, cuando se escuchó un grito. Un soldado pedía ayuda. Después, la explosión. Llamas alzándose y consumiendo la estructura de la Fortaleza. El fuego creció muy rápido, fue Erick quien corrió hacia donde la oficina del Capitán Eliseo.

—¡Señor!—le llamó Erick—¡Hay fuego!

—¿Dónde?—el hombre se puso de pie rápidamente.

—En las celdas.

—¿Qué?

Eliseo salió de su oficina corriendo. Mientras, Gunter no se había movido de la explanada y trataba de adivinar qué demonios había causado tanto fuego.

Entonces lo vio. Una figura negra, grande, que salía de las llamas. Lo montaba un hombre que le parecía tremendamente familiar ¿Dónde antes le vio? Además, ese animal era un dragón. Lo supo cuando estuvo más cerca, viendo las escamas negras y las enormes alas extendiéndose felices de estar al fin en libertad.

—¿Furia nocturna?—susurró, más para sí que para alguien más.

Nadie había visto un furia nocturna desde…

—¡Ataquen!—gritó Eliseo—¡Que no escape!

Pero era muy tarde.

Más de la mitad de los soldados estaban profundamente dormidos de borrachos, desparramados en todas partes de la fortaleza. Y la parte que estaba consciente nada pudo hacer cuando una nueva explosión derrumbó uno de los muros exteriores. Concentrados en apagar el fuego, fueron espectadores que presenciaron la negruzca silueta desaparecer en el silencio. Con ella, se iba perdiendo un grito de júbilo.

Erik se acercó a Gunter. El vikingo no salía de su asombro.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó—¿Qué era?

—Un Furia Nocturna.—respondió, aún en shock.

—¿Un qué?

Gunter lo miró.

—Hay mucho alboroto, nadie notará nuestra ausencia—colocó una mano sobre su hombro—Iré con Edgar. Tú ve con los prisioneros.

Erik asintió, pero estaba igual o más confundido que antes. Vio a Gunter irse así que caminó hacia la prisión. No había nadie cerca, y lo aprovechó para entrar a la celda 20. Era la más grande las celdas, y donde estaban arrinconados, con cadenas, todos los prisioneros.

Al verlo, orgullosos, alzaron sus rostros. Y hablaron en escandinavo:

—No diremos nada.

Esperaban que el soldado romano les contestara en latín, no en su lengua.

—Soy Erik, de Berk—les dijo—Han de recordarme ¿No?

—¿Erik?—una aguda vocecilla se alzó sobre las demás. Era Greta, en el fondo—¡Erik estás bien!

Le dieron ganas de ir a abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Tenía algo más importante que hacer.

—Si hermanita. Y ustedes lo estarán. No creo que sea difícil sacarlos de aquí.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Brutilda, que estaba sentada en el suelo—El escándalo es fatal.

—Un prisionero se ha escapado.

Todos jadearon.

—¿Quién?

—La verdad, no lo sé. Solo Eliseo sabía quién era ese prisionero, de la celda 33.

—Debió ser alguien importante.

Unas voces se oyeron a lo lejos, sonidos de pisadas acercándose. Erik se tensó.

—Los mantendré informados—les dijo—Cuídense.

Salió de la celda. Nadie lo vio ni entrar, ni salir. Afortunadamente.

Gunter salió de la fortaleza y corrió hasta el pueblo con el corazón saliéndose del pecho. Estaba emocionado ¡Una gran noticia! Al menos esperaba que fuera una gran noticia. La casa de Edgar no estaba lejos, es más, era de las primeras en el pueblo. Entró rápido y agitado.

Edgar estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala, cerca del fuego, y la intromisión hizo que se despertara con un brinco, tallándose los ojos.

—¿Gunter?—preguntó al verlo—¿Eres tú?

—Sí

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Alguien ha escapado de Alere Flammam.

Gunter le contó a su compañero todo lo ocurrido. Y al mismo tiempo le pidió un trozo de papel y carbón para escribir. Redactó:

Estimado Estoico el Vasto:

Le escribe Gunter, infiltrado de la fortaleza Alere Flammam. Esta noche, además de llegar los prisioneros de Masla (todos bien) ha ocurrido un escape, de algún viejo prisionero que nadie en esta fortaleza conocía. Antes de que se fuera, pude verlo. Era un enorme dragón negro que no tardé en reconocer como un Furia Nocturna, montado por un hombre de espesa barba castaña y cabello del mismo color. Llevaba ropas sucias, pero distinguí el color verde. Mientras le dragón volaba, logré ver que una de sus alas era roja.

Mi señor, usted sabrá que estas descripciones corresponden a la de un viejo dragón que creíamos muerto hasta hace mucho tiempo. Sepa usted que había dos celdas, la 34 y 33, a donde nadie más que el capitán Eliseo tenía acceso. Y el dragón ha escapado de la celda 34. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas, porque se fueron volando y no tengo idea de a dónde habrán llegado. Usted sabrá interpretar esta información y decirnos qué debemos hacer.

Mientras, trataremos de que los prisioneros de Masla puedan salir en esta semana de su encierro. La huida de este personaje destrozo buena parte del fuerte, incluida la muralla externa; seguro tardará un mes la reconstrucción.

Bendiciones.

La enrolló como pergamino y se la dio a Edgar. Él estaba sonriendo.

—Si lo que viste fue cierto—le dijo—Eso será una noticia alentadora para todo nuestro pueblo.

—Solo espero que no haya sido una ilusión.

—Los Dioses nos den esta bendición—se echó el pergamino a un morral—Partiré ahora mismo. Dile a Erick que se mantenga alerta y tú también, Gunter. Traeré el mensaje de Estoico lo más pronto que pueda.

—Por favor.

Edgar salió de la casa rumbo a las cuevas donde cuidaba a su dragón, en donde los soldados romanos no pudieran encontrarlo. Gunter se dirigió al fuerte.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Berk._

—No puede ser una simple coincidencia—Dijo Astrid—Mire Estoico ¡Mire!

Le mostró el arma romana, colocada sobre la mesa, al lado de un boceto encontrado entre los cuadernos de Hipo. El dibujo mostraba la misma espada, ligeramente más puntiaguda.

Estoico estaba enfrente de la mesa, apoyada con sus dos manos en la misma y semblante renuente. Aquello no podía ser verdad ¿O si?

Astrid, a su lado, miraba el dibujo y la espada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Bocón a su lado tenía los mismos pensamientos. Esos dibujos no habían salido del gabinete de Hipo en todos estos años. ¿Cómo, entonces, los romanos tenían armas iguales? ¿De dónde las sacaron? ¿_Quién_ las hizo?

—¿Me están tratando de decir que mi hijo ha estado vivo todos estos años?—dijo el líder, tras un largo silencio.

—Es una gran probabilidad ¿No lo crees?—respondió Bocón—Después de todo, Hipo siempre ha sido muy listo.

—Pero habría regresado—clamó Estoico—¡Debió haber vuelto!

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, casi rompiéndola.

—Quizá está prisionero—dijo Astrid en voz baja.

—¿En Alere Flammam?—cuestionó Estoico con burla—Tenemos infiltrados ahí, ya sabrían algo.

—Uno nunca sabe, puede haber sido un secreto.

El Jefe de la Tribu negó nuevamente, con vehemencia.

—Esto no puede ser posible.

Un rugido de dragón fuerte y potente, que venía del exterior, hizo que miraran hacia la puerta. El salón estaba vacío, cuando de repente la enorme puerta de madera se abrió con un golpe. Edgar, que montaba su Pesadilla Monstruosa, bajó del dragón con un salto y corrió hacia ellos.

Impresionados de ver a un espía de Alere Flammam, Estoico rodeó la mesa para acercarse a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—hizo la pregunta de inmediato.

—Algo importante, señor ¡Y muy bueno!

Sacó del morral la carta. Estoico leyó las runas de manera rápida y concisa. Lo que ahí estaba escrito, sumado a lo que Astrid y Bocón llevaba casi toda la mañana diciéndole, hicieron que su corazón de padre se removiera en una emoción que durante todos esos años no había sentido: esperanza.

Pensando, y completamente abrumado por todas esas sensaciones, Bocón le quitó la carta de sus manos. Estoico no hizo nada, siguió en pie como si nada hubiera pasado. El viejo herrero y Astrid leyeron lo mismo, solo que reaccionaron de manera diferente.

Astrid en particular, dio un salto y después, sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar ¡Esto que estaba pasando debía ser toda una bendición!

* * *

><p>Estoy total y completamente feliz, hoy en mi escuela fue la revisión de un importante trabajo de español que consistía en una investigación sobre un tema libre. Me la pasé buscando y redactando por una semana y al final, la maestra me dio todos los puntos y me felicitó ¡No cabía de la emoción! Me dio los puntos suficientes, ahora un ocho mínimo en el examen indicativo ¡Y ya la tengo pasada! :D<p>

Uff... regresando a la historia (cómo he tenido de distracciones en esta ocasión ¿no se han percatado?) ¿Quién creen que se escapó de Alere Flammam? ¡Dioses! ustedes dirán ¿porqué se fue? no se preocupen que más pronto de lo que creen lo volveremos a ver.

Oh, por cierto, he estado pensando en traducir una nueva historia de HTTYD. Ya que ustedes las leerán, díganme ¿One-shot o Long-fic? ¿Hipo/Estoico o Hipo/Astrid? Tengo una laaaarga lista de favoritos que, lamentablemente, no creo obtener todos los permisos. Si me ayudan a limitarla sería más sencillo :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! nos vemos pronto y ¿reviews?

chao!


	10. Capitulo 9

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Entré nuevamente a temporada de exámenes y bendito Dios me está yendo muy bien. Ojalá siga así en las materias que me faltan. Actualizo ahora porque aprovecharé el asueto de este lunes (Expropiación Petrolera ¡Nunca te amé tanto como antes! xD) Y espero les guste:

Comentarios:

Tsukime12: jejeje, bueno, ese "por si acaso" funciona mucho. Ya ves, no me he tardado mucho en actualizar este fic.

Espartano: Lo que me fascina de tus comentarios es que cada vez que leo uno siento mi autoestima subirse hasta las nubes :) Muchísimas gracias por estar tan al pendiente de mi fic.

ashkore15: tienes toda la razón. No fue directamente a Berk, pensé en eso pero después llegué a la conclusión que no sería muy buena sorpresa, además, recordemos que Alere Flammam está a días de viaje; en este capítulo se describe a dónde llego para descansar.

digixrikanonaka: De hecho, ya terminé el fic, pero no es una traducción, es uno que yo llevo muchos días escribiendo. Lo publicaré en un rato más, gracias por el apoyo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Todo el pueblo estaba reunido en la costa. Ya era de noche y llevaban antorchas en mano para poder ver. No había ni luna ni estrellas en el cielo; todo deprimente y oscuro. Como si hasta los mismos dioses estuvieran tristes. Los dragones arrinconados en una esquina seguían desplomados, bajos de energía y sin ganas ni de alzar una mirada. Un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a ellos para cuidarlos, y no tardaron en percatarse de que hasta los reptiles estaban deprimidos._

_Ninguna persona hablaba. Las llamas con su pequeña y titilante luz alumbran los endurecidos rostros de aguerridos vikingos, convertidos por un momento en personas sensibles y tristes._

_Debo admitir que me sorprendió eso de sobre manera. Es decir, en este tiempo de guerra, nos habíamos vanagloriado de superarlo todo como dignos vikingos que somos. Y ahora no nos sentíamos avergonzados de mostrar nuestra aflicción por la muerte de alguien. Es más, me atrevería a decir que competían por ver quién sentía mayor pesar._

_Me dejaron sola, apartada, y lo agradecí mucho. No se me habían acercado en todo este tiempo. Estoico, que estaba parado en frente de un pequeño bote con velas blancas y antorcha en mano, se dirigió a su gente con una voz fuerte, potente y triste._

_—Odín reciba en Valhalla esta valiente alma—y arrojó la antorcha al bote._

_Mientras las olas iban empujando la barca, las llamas empezaron a consumirla rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos, un fuego alto y brillante parecía flotar en el agua, lanzando vaporada de negro humo hacia el cielo._

_La estructura del bote ya destruido fue envuelto por las aguas y se empezó a hundir, hasta desaparecer. Fue hasta ese momento que me percaté de los rezos, entonados por toda las personas a mi alrededor. Al terminar el rito, se fueron yendo de poco en poco. Solamente Estoico y yo nos quedamos en el puerto; pero él en una esquina y yo en la mía._

_En determinado momento que alcé mi mirada, no encontré nada más que un firmamento oscuro. No había antorchas, hacía que apenas y las rocas cercanas eran perceptibles para mis ojos. A pesar de eso no estaba ni asustada._

_—No cumpliste tu promesa—dije entonces hacia el mar, donde había desaparecido el bote—Me dijiste que todo saldría bien y no fue así._

_Mi mano encontró una roca, que lancé con todas mis fuerzas. El golpe causó un ruido fuerte en el agua y nuevas ondas para después desaparecer._

_—Mentiroso…—No gritaba, pero ganas no me faltaban—Gracias, por dejarme completamente sola con un montón de sueños e ilusiones que no podré cumplir._

_Cuando me callé, comprobé las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas y el nudo en la garganta; esa sensación de vacío en el pecho y dolor. Me estaba desesperando. Era lo mismo siempre que pensaba en él, cada vez que recordaba su risa, su sarcasmo, sus ideas, su rostro, sus ojos… ¡Maldición! Yo era una guerrera, una adolescente llena de hormonas sentimentalista. Y sin embargo, aquí me tienen, llorándole a un hombre y preguntándome que maldita sea hice para que los dioses me castigaran de esta manera._

_Nunca había perdido a ningún ser querido. En todos estos años, solamente adrenalina, coraje y vivacidad sentía durante las batallas. Ahora, sé que no todo es valor. Ahora tengo miedo de que en un combate alguien más pueda desaparecer, rápida y confusamente como aquella noche._

_Será un miedo que cargaré toda la vida._

Astrid cerró el cuaderno y esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando estás lleno de sentimientos intensos escribe las cosas más profundas de su vida, y al pasar los años, releerlas hace que te quedes pensado en aquellas cosas que viviste y a las cuales conseguiste sobrevivir.

Perder a tu prometido a unos meses antes de la boda no es nada fácil. Perder al hombre que amas no es algo sencillo. Perder a tu mejor amigo se convierte en una gran desgracia. Las tres juntas, forman un agujero profundo que amenaza con absorberte hasta no dejarte ni tus huesos.

Pero ella salió de ahí, y ahora estaba viva, feliz y llena de esperanzas. El diario de su adolescencia fue nuevamente colocado en el cajón, que cerró mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro. En su cinturón colgaban el hacha, la espada y tenía un escudo en la otra mano.

Esa misma mañana se irían hacia Alere Flammam, llegarían por sorpresa para una franca invasión vikinga. A esa conclusión llegaron Estoico, Bocón y ella tras horas y horas de charla.

El viaje duraría dos días. Astrid pensaba que, si las cosas saldrían bien, podría volver a ver a una persona que extrañó todo esos años. El sentimiento la abrumó y cerró la puerta con fuerza, mientras su corazón se aceleraba aún más mientras corría.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Brutilda sabía que los romanos eran personas en muchos sentidos tontas. Pero esto era diferente. Ella había peleado contra ellos miles de veces y ahora, era su prisionera. Miró sus muñecas, estaban esposadas a la pared por ese acero oxidado y mal oliente. Todos reclutados en una celda mísera y pequeña, condenados a esperar su suerte.

La rubia vikinga miró hacia la esquina, al otro lado de la celda. Hubiera ido para hablar cara a cara, pero las cadenas no eran muy largas y apenas podía dar un paso antes de quedar detenida. Las piernas le comenzaron a doler, cambió su posición, sentándose más cómodament.

Recargada en una esquina estaba una chica pelirroja, cuyo cabello esponjado le cubría casi toda la cara. Se abrazaba a sí misma con vehemencia y parecía dormitar.

—Greta—le habló—¡Greta!

La muchacha alzó su mirada, buscando quién le llamaba. Un hombre a su lado le indicó con la mano hacia donde estaba Brutilda. Parpadeando confusamente, dijo:

—¿Señora?

—Ven acá.

Greta se puso de pie con movimientos lentos, llevaban dos días encerrados y sin probar ningún solo bocado. Greta se puso de cuclillas frente a Brutilda.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El muchacho que vino aquí el otro día era Erick ¿No? Tu hermano…

—Si mi señora, lo era.

—Dime Brutilda ¡No soy vieja!—y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro—¿Crees que pueda sacarnos pronto de aquí?

—Quizá—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.—Dijo que acaba de escapar un reo, seguro aumentaron la seguridad.

Brutilda se recargó en la pared. Llevaba horas pensando en eso ¿Quién estaría encerrado en Alere Flammam? Ninguno de sus espías le mencionó sobre rehenes. Eso indicaba que era un secreto su existencia. Y si estaba vetada esa información a los soldados romanos, seguro era algo muy serio.

—Deberán ser listos—dijo, tras un largo silencio—O moriremos aquí de hambre.

Miró alrededor. Aunque todos estaban conscientes, también decaídos. Tumbados, sentados o hasta recostados en el suelo, los vikingos no decían nada y apenas se movían. No pensaban en rendirse, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a menguar.

—Lo serán Brutilda—Greta esbozó una ligera sonrisa—Erick puede ser más necio que una mula. Encontrará una manera de sacarnos de aquí.

—Rezo que así sea.

Brutilda pensó en su hermano Brutacio ¿Qué estaría haciendo el idiota en esos momentos? Sus amigos. Berk. Su dragón. Todo le vino a la mente. Por un segundo pensó que podría morir en ese lugar. Pero al otro momento desechó esas ideas.

Ella era una vikinga. Ella era una guerrera. Y ella lucharía hasta el final por conseguir la victoria.

Y aunque todos sus guerreros estaban entrenados para pensar de esa misma manera, no quitaba ese sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía. Deseaba que no pasara eso. Tener más tiempo de vida. Brutilda había aceptado con emoción el ser una de las vikingas más importantes, miembro del Consejo y modelo a seguir entre los jóvenes. Pero también anhelaba con casarse, tener sus hijos, criarlos y ver a su pueblo en paz, como hace años.

Miró nuevamente alrededor. La puerta se abrió de repente, de una manera rápida y precisa. Erick entró con unos canastos llenos de comida que dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

—Veré cuando pueda traerles más. Por favor, resistan—dijo, saliendo tan rápido como había entrado.

Los vikingos se arremolinaron alrededor de los canastos, pero se fueron repartiendo el pan de manera equitativa. Había suficiente para todos, al menos una ración considerable de comida. Bruilda comió pensando. Erick de verdad era listo, y atento, sonrió al recordarlo cuando entrenaba en Masla ¡Cómo le recordó a Hipo, siendo tan patético en un inicio a la hora de pelear!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos golpes al otro lado del pasillo. Los gritos y todo el movimiento posterior hizo que descubriera una dura realidad.

Erick fue descubierto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía la luz del sol. Y sentía el calor de sus rayos sobre su piel como un milagro. Las veredas salvajes del bosque apenas y podían ser atravesadas por personas expertas en senderismo. Él, se guiaba por instinto, atravesando las piedras, las raíces y los árboles, con la enorme sombra negra a su lado.

—Chimuelo, vamos, debe haber un buen río por aquí. Tengo una sed de los mil demonios, y me imagino que tu también.

El dragón movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. No estaba seguro de dónde estaban. Recordaba que Alere Flammam estaba construido encima de la destruida aldea de Taber. Voló hacia el este, donde se supone que deberían estar una serie enorme de acantilados seguidos de unas montañas altas, cubiertas de vegetación, donde casi nadie le buscaría.

Claro, que escapar en la noche tiene sus desventajas. Y esa era la poca luz. Hipo estaba seguro de haber volado derecho, pero todo lo demás decía lo contrario. No encontró los acantilados, en vez de eso, descendió en una costa de cristalinas aguas saladas y arena suave. Los bosques profundos parecían ser un buen refugio.

Si algo aprendió de leer tantos libros es de geografía. Siempre, por ley de la naturaleza, cerca del mar había un río. Y debía encontrarlo. La espesa vegetación indicaba dos cosas: exceso de ríos, o exceso de lluvias.

Ahora ¿Dónde estaba el río?

Chimuelo tenía sus sentidos tan agudos—Dragón a fin de cuentas—Que prácticamente lo guío hacia el río. Era ancho, muy grande y largo, afortunadamente con una corriente tranquila. El agua estaba limpia. Los dos amigos bebieron hasta saciar su sed y descubrieron una serie de árboles frutales cercanos a la rivera del río.

Tras recoger muchas frutas, Hipo se desnudó y se metió al agua. Era la primera vez en años que tomaba un baño, y la sensación le pareció la gloria. Usó una de las dagas para cortase el cabello y la barba, y también lavó la ropa. De tanto fregarla y por lo descuidada que estaba se le rompió; podía ponérsela, pero definitivamente debería comprarse prendas nuevas.

Al salir del agua se sintió un hombre completamente nuevo. Y en muchos sentidos lo era. Ya no pensaba de la misma manera que antes, había vivido experiencias muy intensas en esos años y ahora veía cada cosa como un milagro, un regalo de los dioses.

Chimuelo estaba bastante tranquilo. Se sentía libre y a gusto. Ya no estaba prisionero en esa celda apestosa e Hipo estaba sano y salvo. No obstante, dragón y jinete sabían que la guerra aún continuaba. Y pensaban intervenir en ello.

Hipo pescó una cantidad enorme de pesos en el río. Sin que Eliseo lo supiera, además de forjar armas, Hipo en sus ratos libres se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio. La poca carne que le daban disminuyó su consumo de proteínas, lo que le impidió desarrollar una musculatura abundante. Pero bajo las túnicas que siempre vestía, su cuerpo completamente tonificado era muchísimo más fuerte que cuando entró a la prisión. Sus prácticas rápidas y la necesidad de destreza hicieron que Hipo entrenara arduamente por las noches para convertirse en un guerrero. Y tras todos esos años, el esfuerzo dio su fruto.

Chimuelo hizo una fogata con ramas, cerca del río, donde Hipo comenzó a cocinar tres peces. El dragón se comió todos los demás, crudos, que le supieron a gloria. Los romanos eran increíblemente díscolos a la hora de alimentar a sus prisioneros.

Entre la fruta y el pescado, Hipo se sintió muy satisfecho. Se tumbó al lado de Chimuelo y vio las estrellas en el firmamento. Era la primera vez que las veía, y le trajeron recuerdos de su pasado. De su infancia, su adolescencia… esas noches volando. La vida había sido tan buena, no había nada que deseara más salvo devolverle la paz a su gente.

—Bien amigo, hay que trabajar.

Descansó poco, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a dormir mucho. Vacío todos los sacos y bolsos que llevaba. Las armas relucientes fueron amontonadas en un lado, y en el otro apiló todos los diferentes metales. Guardó una bolsa no muy grande, llena de oro puro y algunas joyas que fue guardando discretamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Era hora de trabajar. Las hojas de algunos bocetos suyos estaban cuidadosamente dobladas y guardadas en su bota. Chimuelo miró las armas lleno de curiosidad y alegría. Le gustaba darse cuenta que a pesar del tiempo y el sufrimiento, Hipo no había perdido su espíritu.

Puso más ramas a la fogata y le pidió a Chimuelo que la hiciera más grande. El fuego era tanto que tenía casi su propia altura. Seleccionó las ramas más fuertes y resistentes de entre los árboles cercanos, comenzó a buscar entre las plantas hasta hallar unas hojas que fue deshilando, formando una especie de cuerda gruesa. Y, con unas pinzas, colocó pedazos de metal en el fuego.

—¿Quieres un regalo, amigo?

Chimuelo asintió y se sentó, con una expresión en el rostro que decía "¿Qué debo hacer?" Hipo río.

—Nada de momento. Tu presencia me basta.

El dragón rugió, con curiosa alegría. E Hipo se puso a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Bien, se que no es un capítulo muy largo, ni donde haya tanta acción. La primera parte corresponde al funeral de Hipo (que se me había pasado mencionar) y lo agregué como contraste a los sentimientos de esperanza que Astrid siente sobre su invasión a Alere Flammam. Una manera práctica de profundizarlo; recuerden que Astrid e Hipo estaban comprometidos, así que saberlo vivo debe ser un golpe increíblemente fuerte, para ella y para todos.<p>

Después, quise poner algo sobre los prisioneros, digo ¡Van a rescatarlos! me centré algo en Brutilda y en Greta. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Erick? Uy, de verdad a veces soy mala. Y la parte final pues ya saben exactamente lo que es. Ya tengo empezado el siguiente capítulo, no demoraré mucho en actualizar. Sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos... se acercan las batallas.

chao!


	11. Capitulo 10

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAM WORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿cómo están? bueno, en este capítulo me extendí y hablé algo más de lo que pensaba, pero igual creo que les gustará. En el próximo chapter será al fin el reencuentro ¡Hipo volverá con su gente!

Comentarios:

Tsukimine12: Hipo peleará en el siguiente episodio y tengo unas escenas en mente realmente buenas, donde veremos a un Hipo más guerrero y fuerte que antes.

Chofis: bueno, este fic tendrá Astrid/Hipo más adelante xD Y me alegro mucho que lo hayas leído y te gustara, sé que el resumen que le puse no fue precisamente bueno... pero le diste una oportunidad, te gusto y eso es lo que cuenta :) ¡Mil gracias!

TheOnlyNightFury: jajaja, a mí también me agrada mucho Erick. No te apures que no le pasa nada.

Espartano: mil gracias, puedo decirte que muy pronto se reencontrara Hipo con los demás (en el capitulo 11) y que las cosas tardarán en volverse pacíficas. Pero todo saldrá bien al fin. Eso de que mi fic es tu favorito realmente me llegó :D

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo, a la gente que lee igual. Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_El Capitán Eliseo dejó su vaso con agua encima de la mesa, y tomó asiento delicadamente sobre una silla. Hipo estaba sentado, con las manos encadenadas, enfrente de él. Miraba cuidadosamente sus movimientos, y tenía el ceño fruncido._

_—Así que… no cooperarás conmigo ¿Verdad?_

_Sus ojos eran implacables, y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona que le daban ganas a Hipo de quitársela con un merecido golpe. En vez de eso, relajó su postura y se recargó en el respaldo._

_—No—respondió—No te ayudaría por ningún motivo._

_—¿Así que condenarías a tu pueblo por tu orgullo?_

_Hipo abrió los ojos confundido ¿Condenar a su pueblo? Bien, sabía que su ayuda durante la guerra había sido muy valiosa, y hasta necesaria. Sus armas y sus estrategias marcaron una gran diferencia en las batallas contra los romanos. Pero su gente era tenaz, orgullosa y fuerte; con o sin él encontrarían una manera de vencer. Confiaba en ello, porque de verdad los conocía._

_La idea de condenarlos nunca le pasó por la cabeza. Algo estaba tramando el capitán Eliseo. Y por esa expresión de triunfo que tenía, no podía ser nada bueno._

_—¿Condenarlos?_

_—Así es, mi joven herrero—Eliseo se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa despreocupadamente y dándole la espalda.—No tendré mucho problema en acabar con Berk. Pero, claro, no quieres eso ¿O si?_

_No contestó._

_—Los vikingos son muy fuertes, pero Berk es una tribu débil. He encontrado una manera de derrotarlos sin lanzar un solo cañón. No pasa lo mismo con otras tribus, esas serán más difíciles._

_Miró hacia Hipo de frente. Dio unos cuantos pasos y agarró el vaso, tomando el agua de manera lenta._

_—Pero… si cooperas conmigo, veré el modo de no matar a tu gente… aún._

_Hipo resopló._

_—No entiendo ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? ¿Acaso no me ha visto? ¡Soy un pescado parlanchín!—alzó las manos, mostrando sus delgados brazos como fideos—No le seré de utilidad._

_—Lo serás… no por nada te dicen el Mejor Jinete, o el Gran Herrero. Hombres míos que han visto tu trabajo dicen que has sido bendecido por el gran Vulcano*._

_¡Ah, Vulcano! La verdad, Hipo no creía que sus cualidades llegaran a tanto. Realmente, los halagos romanos le tenían sin cuidado. Ellos y sus raras costumbres no le importaban en absoluto. _

_—Además, hablas muy bien el latín—continuó Eliseo—Sí, me ayudarás mucho._

_Hipo nunca se maldijo tanto por insistir en aprender idiomas. Además de escandinavo, dominaba el latín, el griego y algo de danés. Los viajes con su padre en su infancia le sirvieron de algo. Hipo miró a Eliseo nuevamente, con los puños apretados. Esta vez habló en escandinavo:_

_—No haré nada de lo que me pidas ¡Soy un vikingo, no puedes mandarme!_

_Eliseo gritó:_

_—¡No entiendo esa lengua de salvajes!—claro, en latín—Respóndeme._

_—Ya lo hice.—le dijo Hipo, usando la lengua romance. Su sonrisa petulante enfureció a Eliseo._

_Lo siguiente que sintió fue una serie de duros golpes en su mejilla, que después lo tumbaron al suelo. La cara le dolía, pero se puso de pie sin hacer muecas y lo miró desafiante. Él no se dejaría vencer por nada ni por nadie._

_—Me servirás Hipo… ¡Lo harás!_

_Eliseo salió, no sin antes mandarle a sus soldados que le enseñaran cómo comportarse…_

.

En Alere Flammam Hipo debía entregar de cuarenta a sesenta armas al día. Por lo tanto, le bastó media noche para terminar los artefactos que necesitaba. Usó el resto para dormir y se despertó cuando el sol ya alumbraba el cielo despejado y celestino; no era muy tarde, pero tampoco tan temprano.

Pescó nuevamente y comió con Chimuelo. Empacó sus cosas de manera cuidadosa. En un bolso estaban todas las armas; en otro, colocó frutas y peces, las provisiones por su nuevo viaje. El dinero y las joyas colgaban de su cinturón y por nada del mundo se movían de ahí.

Hipo montó a su mejor amigo, y los dos volaron hacia las nubes. El dragón y su jinete querían saciar esas ansias de vuelo que los invadió durante años seguidos. Sentir esa adrenalina arremolinándose en la parte baja de su abdomen y la emoción eran sencillamente incomparables. De las cosas que más extrañaron estando prisioneros.

Pero tenían que darse prisa. Descendieron en el primer pueblo que encontraron. No era grande, pero estaba encima de una costa y la gente parecía amable. Chimuelo se quedó en el bosque a petición de Hipo, siempre atento a los movimientos de su jinete. El chico antes que nada necesitaba ropa y pan, así que fue a un puesto de telas y confecciones.

—¿Tiene noticias de la guerra?—le preguntó Hipo al mercader—La de los romanos contra los vikingos.

—Ah, pocas en realidad—repuso, tendiéndole unas telas brillantes y finas para que las viera—Sabemos que unos intrusos parecen haber destruido parte del muro de Alere Flammam ¿Si conoce esa fortaleza, verdad?

—Claro, he oído sobre ella—Hipo sonrió pensando que él la destruyó con Chimuelo. Miró la tela y la dejó de lado, no era lo que buscaba.—¿La han conseguido destruir?

Lo dijo con asombro.

—No del todo, los romanos no se han resistido. Pero hay fuertes rumores de que los vikingos planean una invasión.

Abrió los ojos con inmenso asombro.

—¿Si?

—Eso se dice, y no me sorprendería. Ahora que los romanos andan muy vulnerables no es mala idea.

—Puede que tenga razón…

¿Una invasión? ¡Estaban locos! ¡Por Odín, qué ideas se le ocurrían! Los romanos estaban débiles, sí, pero con una cantidad inmensa de soldados. Puede que la idea saliera bien pero ¿A qué costo? Solo de pensarlo se le ponía la carne de gallina.

—¿Cuándo, supuestamente, harán esa invasión?

—Dicen que esta misma noche.

—Para buscar un refugio…

—Será lo mejor muchacho. Siempre ¿Qué vas a querer?

Entre todas las telas encontró una de color verde oscuro, parecido al bosque, gruesa y abrigadora. Inmediatamente la escogió y pidió que le cosieran una camisa con ella. Y un pantalón de otra tela café. Compró además unas botas decentes y un chaleco de piel. Limpio y con su ropa nueva, Hipo también compró un cesto con peces y fruta para irse al bosque donde Chimuelo lo esperaba con impaciencia.

Dejó los peces en el suelo donde inmediatamente el dragón comenzó a comer. Hipo acarició su cabeza mientras hablaba.

—Amigo, tenemos problemas—el dragón alzó sus orejas, era su expresión de sorpresa.—Mi padre y los demás planean atacar al capitán esta noche.

Chimuelo rugió, de verdad a veces los amigos de su jinete eran personas desesperadamente tontas. Se sentó mirando a Hipo con unos ojos que preguntaban qué deberían hacer ahora.

—Vamos Chimuelo, sé que apenas escapamos pero deberemos pelear—Chimuelo rugió ligeramente molesto—Si, lo sé amigo, pero no tenemos opción ¿O quieres verlos muertos?

Negó vehemente con la cabeza.

—Bien, ahora iremos esta tarde ¿Bien? Termina de comer.

Chimuelo se postró en el césped comiendo los peces. Hipo se sentó, y agarró una fruta que mordió lentamente. Pensaba un poco en todo lo que deberían enfrentar en unas cuantas horas. Su gente lo creía muerto ¿Se impactarían mucho de verlo?

Fuera como fuera, tenía que prepararse física y mentalmente para el combate.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo el nivel de la marea—dijo Estoico—Llegamos esta noche porque llegamos esta noche ¿no ha quedado claro?

—Sí mi señor—respondió el pobre tripulante que iba manejando el barco

Astrid replicó en voz baja, apoyándose en el borde del barco. Miró las olas del mar bajo la nave, sintiendo el viento en su rostro. Faltaba poco para el atardecer y se supone que el ataque debería empezar esa misma noche. Pero el tiempo apremiaba.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Volteó algo sorprendida. Atrás de ella se encontraba Finn.

Las dos bases que aún estaban en pie inmediatamente mandaron sus mejores soldados cuando llegó la noticia del ataque. Finn estaba entre ellos, aunque su presencia en realidad le incomodaba. No lo miró, le dio la espalda al contestar:

—No—dijo.—Estoy ansiosa. Quiero destruir Alere Flammam con todas mis fuerzas

—Tanto odio no es bueno—contestó el hombre—¿A qué le debes tanto rencor a los romanos?

—¿Y todavía preguntas? ¿Te parece poco que estemos en plena guerra? ¡Dime!

—No, pero aún así no los odio tanto como tú. Pareciera que quisieras borrarlos del mapa.

—Los borraré del mapa—y golpeó el borde de la nave con fuerza—Ellos me han quitado lo que más quería.

Fin asintió mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar. Ella hablaba de Hipo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprenderlo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, a modo de consuelo. Pero Astrid se lo quitó de un rápido movimiento.

—No me toques—replicó.—¿Sabes dónde está Brutacio?

—Allá.

Señaló al otro lado de la proa. Astrid caminó hacia él y Finn la siguió.

—¿Listo?

El vikingo estaba afilando su espada minuciosamente. La dejó de lado para sonreírle a su amiga de la infancia.

—Por supuesto—se puso la espada en el cinturón—Juro que si encuentro a Brutilda con el más mínimo rasguño… los romanos la pagaran caro.

—Les haremos pagar caro.

Era increíble como esos dos hermanos podían estar peleando hasta la muerte todos los días, y quererse tanto al mismo tiempo. Astrid no tenía hermanos ni mayores ni menores, y siempre se sintió sobrecogida por la soledad de su casa cuando sus padres no estaban. Deseaba tener una familia grande. Quizá en algún futuro…

Agarró una piedra y comenzó a afilar su hacha. Estaba en eso cuando llegó Patapez acompañado de Patán.

—Según los mapas estamos bastante cerca—sonrió el más robusto y alto del grupo—Los romanos no sabrán lo que les golpeó.

—Pero hay que tener cuidado—agregó Patán.—Mi tío ya organizó todo el plan. Astrid, tu comandarás a las tropas terrestres, deben entrar por el hueco de fortaleza para iniciar el combate armado.

—Entendido—siguió afilando el hacha.

—Brutacio. Te encargarás de liberar a los prisioneros con un pequeño grupo de jóvenes armados.

—¿Qué tan pequeño?

—Cinco miembros.

—Son más que suficientes.

—¿Y yo qué haré?

Todos voltearon a ver a Finn. Patán dio un paso adelante.

—Comandarás a tus tropas de Fereiya ¿Bien?

—Más que perfecto—Finn esbozó una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción—Ataque terrestre ¿verdad?

—Ataque terrestre.

Astrid dejó la piedra de lado y empuñó el hacha. Al momento de alzar la mirada descubrió que el cielo ya estaba oscurecido. Ningún barco prendió antorchas. A lo lejos, se podía ver la estructura de piedra: Alere Flammam.

Estoico el Vasto, de pie en la parte delantera del barco, alzó una mano con su espada. Estaban ya muy cerca y gritó:

—¡Ataque!

Todos los vikingos, alzando sus armas, dieron un grito de guerra.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Erick salió rápidamente de la celda de prisioneros, respirando aliviado. Les había dejado la comida suficiente; al menos no tardaría mucho en reunir porciones de pan y podría dejarles quizá queso en la siguiente ocasión. Apenas dio un paso para alejarse, alguien golpeó la pared, llamando su atención.

Volteando, gimió al ver un soldado romano con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que—hablaba en latín—Tenemos un traidor ¿verdad?

—No soy un traidor.

Erick dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de escapar, pero otros soldados romanos lo acorralaron. No había forma de salir. Miró con sonrisa orgullosa al hombre enfrente de sí:

—¿Tú crees que lo soy?

—¡Lo eres, maldito bastardo!

Le dio un golpe duro en el abdomen, que lo hizo doblarse. Río en voz alta para enojarlo aún más.

—Sí que eres ingenuo si piensas que me harás hablar—luego, les dijo en lengua nórdica—¡Los vikingos jamás podremos ser vencidos por su débil espada!

Los romanos abrieron los ojos espantados.

—Eres un vikingo… ¿Hay vikingos infiltrados?

—Debemos informar inmediatamente al capitán Eliseo.

—¡Qué esperan, cójanlo!

Erick se agachó, pero los golpes de dos soldados le dieron directamente en las rodillas. Inclinado, recibió otro impacto directamente en la cien que lo mareo. Apenas fue consciente de cuando esposaron sus muñecas, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Lo matarían ¿Y qué? No les daría nada de información.

Lo jalaron con brusquedad hacia la oficina del capitán, pero apenas salieron de las catacumbas, llegando a la explanada central, se escuchó un grito. Era alto, colérico e indicaba una sola cosa: guerra.

—Han llegado—dijo feliz.

Los soldados palidecieron y se asustaron tanto que lo soltaron. Erick corrió hacia el comedor, donde se suponía que estaba Gunter. En el camino se lo encontró.

—Pero ¿Por qué estás encadenado?—le preguntó, golpeando las esposas con su espada para romperlas. Cedieron al primer impacto.

—Me descubrieron—le dijo—Y me han dejado. Han comenzado el ataque.

—Entonces es momento de liberarlos.

—Espera a que entren y guiaremos a los señores hasta las celdas.

—Buen plan.

Gunter le dio a Erick un arma y los dos corrieron hacia el hueco de la pared, en donde comenzaban a entrenar decenas de guerreros vikingos completamente listos para la batalla.

Se quitaron los cascos romanos y parte de la armadura, saltando hacia los barcos de los suyos. Lo primero que hizo el tripulante fue abalanzarse contra ellos, creyéndolos romanos, pero inmediatamente se lo quitaron de encima hablando en nórdico.

—¡Somos vikingos de Berk!—dijo Gunter—Infiltrados, salimos de Masla hace casi dos años.

—¿De verdad?—el tripulante caminó hacia una caja y se agachó para recoger algo—Será mejor que me digan entonces ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Puedes confiar en Odín en vez de en Loki—Erick sonrió. Era el extraño saludo secreto que le dieron a los espías para saber reconocerlos.

El tripulante les sonrió con un sentimiento de camaradería, tendiéndoles dos cascos vikingos con enormes cuernos pulidos. Inmediatamente se los pusieron, extrañándolos, y corrieron hacia la fortaleza para combatir.

No tardaron en encontrar entre tantas personas los rubios y largos cabellos de Brutacio. Estaba acompañado por otros muchachos que ellos vagamente recordaban también reclutas de la fortaleza Masla. Gunter no perdió tiempo y llegó al lado de su mentor en cuestión de segundos. Intercambiaron pocas palabras y los dirigió hacia los calabazos donde estaban los prisioneros.

Astrid miró a su amigo adentrándose en los pasillos y confío plenamente en él. Siguió batallando entonces con quienes tenía enfrente. El hacha se convertía en un arma realmente mortal cuando estaba en sus manos y no demoró ni dos segundos en dejar desarmado al romano enfrente suyo.

Pronto, muchos soldados más se le acercaron y rodearon. Ella usaba su escudo fiel y su arma para defenderse. Los romanos podrán ser muy buenos con la espada pero no con otras armas. Además, checando los diseños que encontraron entre los papeles de Hipo, recordaron un punto débil: aquella parte delgada entre las ondulaciones del metal era fácil de hacer romper.

Ella sabía que Hipo era muy inteligente y pudo haber engañado a los romanos—en caso de que siguiera vivo como era su teoría—así pues, le dio un golpe franco y certero hacia esa sección delgada en la espada. Esbozó una sonrisa de gran satisfacción cuando vio el arma caer hecha pedazos hacia el suelo. El soldado asustado corrió como cobarde, para escapar de ella.

Siguió golpeando las espadas en esos puntos, unas se rompían con facilidad y otras parecían resistir, pero al final los romanos terminaron por darse cuenta de que sus armas estaban en desventaja contra las vikingas. El Capitán Eliseo, que miraba la contienda desde lo alto en la torre de vigilancia, tomó entonces una gran resolución.

Las naves vikingas estaban ancladas cerca de la fortaleza y casi vacías, cuando una flota de naves romanas se acercaron peligrosamente y llena de bayonetas y catapultas. Los disparos fueron muy buenos y varios vikingos debieron regresar hacia los barcos para salvar los que aún quedaban.

Estoico tuvo entonces una idea y le pidió a los timoneles que dirigían sus barcos hacia la muralla romana y usaran toda su destreza esquivando los ataques. La idea era que los golpes dieran en la misma fortaleza para que dejaran de atacar. Hubiera funcionado de maravilla de no ser porque al capitán Eliseo le importaba poco el edificio. Quería asesinar a los vikingos como diera lugar.

La muralla comenzó a caer y pronto quedó la fortaleza sin casi ninguna protección visible. Las rocas caídas aprisionaron y mataron no solo a guerreros vikingos, si no también a muchos soldados romanos. A Eliseo no le importó y siguió golpeando con sus enormes rocas a Alere Flammam.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente feas. De la flota romana, conformada por diez barcos, dos fueron anclados y su tripulación fuerte, nada cansada, corrió hacia la fortaleza para pelear contra los guerreros. La desesperación era palpable, ningún bando quería perder. Los vikingos usaron su recurso más preciado: los dragones.

Pronto los dragones comenzaron a volar sobre el campo de batalla usando sus tiros para proteger a su gente, pero igualmente debían escapar de los tiros y excelente puntería de las catapultas romanas. Los guerreros estaban algo cansados y peleaban como podían contra los refuerzos de soldados romanos.

Se estaba desatando el infierno.

* * *

><p>*Vulcano es un dios romano, esposo de Venus y el herrero de los dioses. Se decía que en su Fragua se confeccionaban las mejores y más hermosas armas dignas solo de los dioses. Ya que Hipo es muy diestro en la fragua, y recordemos que sus armas ayudaron mucho a los vikingos al inicio de la guerra, me pareció un buen apodo en señal de respeto y envidia por parte de los romanos "el bendecido de vulcano".<p>

¡Eso es todo! Por ahora... Ya se han de estar imaginando qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Pues bueno, se los dejo a su imaginación, de cualquier forma actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.

chao!


	12. Capitulo 11

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola de nuevo! ¿cómo están? este capítulo lo escribí rápidamente porque yo misma estaba muy emocionada. No lo sé, me ha encantado la forma en que fui desarrollando esta historia y todos sus comentarios me animan más y más.

Comentarios:

digixrikanonaka: he pensado mucho en eso ¿Sabes? lo de escribir una novela y tengo muchas ideas en mente. Si de repente me pongo a escribir algo les avisaré :) Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, mil gracias.

Chofis: es algo romántico, pero con el estilo "Astrid" ya verás tú. La parte más emotiva del reencuentro es el siguiente capítulo.

Tsukimine12: ¡Bieen! ¡Un taco! ¡Qué rico! yumi... espero que sea de picadillo jeje xD Ya, hablando más en serio me alegro de que te entusiasme tanto la historia.

AliceCullen: I´m wait for you next review (que sangronas somos ¿no crees?

TheOnlyNightFury: si, actualicé pronto y sí se encontrarán Astrid e Hipo.

ASHKORE15: La verdad no conozco la serie ni he visitado el fandom, pero investigaré un poco y si me llega una idea ¿porqué no? siempre estoy abierta a expandir mis horizontes. Mil gracias por decirme.

Espartano: y te digo con el corazón que los tuyos sin mis comentarios favoritos xD (Nadie se ofenda)

lizzie: me halaga en demasía que me digas "es mi fic favorito" sencillamente me llegan bastante esas palabras.

**RECOMENDACIÓN:**

Mientras leen les recomiendo que pongan de fondo la banda sonora de How to Train Your Dragon, específicamente "This is Berk" "Foccus, Hiccup!" y "Test Drive" iba escuchándolas al escribir y fueron en muchos sentidos mi inspiración (sobre todo Test Drive ¡Escuchen Test Drive! xD)

Sin nada más ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11.<strong>

**.**

_** .**_

_Al ver la puerta enfrente de él quedó atónito. Era de acero, definitivamente no confiaban en él. Sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero no tembló. No sentiría más miedo del que ya tenía. Un soldado le sonrió de manera burlona mientras abría la puerta, chilló ante la falta de aceite y sintió un intenso aire caliente golpearle el rostro._

_La habitación era grande, oscurísima con solamente la luz de una llama en el horno, al fondo. Vio un catre poco limpio y una mesa, así como todas las herramientas propias de un herrero apiladas desordenadamente en una esquina. Lo empujaron con mofa y fuerza, tumbándolo._

_Hipo cayó al suelo y ahí se quedó, respirando con dificultad por el intenso calor. Sus esposadas manos tenían la cadena tan corta que apenas y las podía mover, con movimientos lentos se fue poniendo en pie._

_—Bien, Hipo, aquí será donde trabajarás—dijo el Capitán Eliseo—Espero no tengas problemas ¿o si? _

_Río completamente burlón y mandó a otro soldado que le quitara las esposas. Le escupió en la cara mientras introducía la llave, jalándole el metal con mucha fuerza. Hipo se las sobó, notando cortadas y restos de sangre seca, eso explicaba mejor el dolor. El otro soldado se le acerco y le dio una patada en la rodilla, tumbándolo, después dos en el costado que le sacaron el aire de sus pulmones._

_Siguieron pateándole el costado y la misma rodilla, pero nunca gritó._

_—Basta—ordenó Eliseo—Seré breve y directo. Todas las mañana vendré y recogeré las cuarenta espadas. Si no están listas, habrá un castigo, así de simple y sencillo ¿de acuerdo?_

_Hipo no dijo nada, siguió encogido en el suelo y agarrándose las costillas casi rotas. Los soldados se retiraron._

_—Disfruta tu nuevo hogar._

_Eliseo salió, cerrando de golpe la puerta. En los años que pasaría encerrado ahí, nunca más la volvió a ver abierta._

_._

—¿Brutilda?

Brutacio entró en el calabozo lleno de vikingos prisioneros. Ellos alzaron sus miradas primero enojadas, luego esperanzadas y aliviadas. Habían escuchado los gritos y el sonido de las espadas chocando con metal; sabían que los romanos combatían, pero no que les llevaba tanta ventaja.

Brutilda se puso de pie como la´s cadenas le permitieron y le sonrió a su hermano. Gracias a la comida de Erick habían recuperado muchas de sus energías y aunque no estaban en condiciones reales de pelear, estaban más que dispuestos a hacerlo.

—¡Aquí, papanata*!—le dijo—¡Te habías tardado ya mucho!

Brutacio le sonrió con cariño a su hermana mientras golpeaba las cadenas con su espada, cedieron al ercer golpe ¡Sí que eran gruesas! Erick y Gunter fueron liberando a los otros que estaban encadenados, mientras los demás se formaron alrededor de sus líderes esperando saber qué hacer.

—¿Es una franca invasión?—preguntó Brutilda a su hermano. Él le tendió una lanza, su arma favorita.—¿Por qué?

—Primera, para salvarlos a ustedes—le contestó—Segundo, parece que Hipo está vivo.

Quienes estaban cerca y lo escucharon jadearon llenos de sorpresa ¿Hipo, el jinete estaba vivo? ¿cómo?

—¿Bromeas?

—¡No! Astrid y Bocón descubrieron que los diseños de las espadas romanas son iguales a los diseños de Hipo.

—¿Y?

—Puede que esté vivo, aquí en Alere Flammam.

—No hay más prisioneros en Alere Flammam—dijo Erick—Solamente ellos.

—Además esa idea suena increíblemente descabellada—agregó Greta, que estaba sosteniendo un hacha de una mano a la otra para acostumbrarse a su peso—¿Para qué los romanos lo tendrían prisionero?

—Para que les confeccionara todas sus armas, recordemos que era un excelente herrero.

—Es.—corrigió Brutacio—Recuerden, es probable que esté vivo.

—¡Vivo un cuerno!—gritó Brutilda—Si lo estuviera ya lo sabríamos, los romanos no pueden engañarnos por tanto tiempo.

—Pues dile eso a Astrid.

—Claro que le diré ¡Cuando la encuentre!

—Pero admite que puede estar vivo.

—Como puede estar muerto.

—Vivo.

—Muerto.

—¡Vivo!

—¿Apuestas?

Los dos gemelos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, todos alrededor suspiraron. Llevaban dos minutos de verse tras días enteros separados y ya estaban peleando. Nunca cambiarían.

—¡Apuesto mi lanza!—dijo ella.

—Mi hacha—sonrió él.

—Perfecto—lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y estrecharon las manos.

—¡A pelear!—gritó Gunter y todos salieron de las cuevas directo hacia la explanada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

La ayuda de los recién liberados claro que fue buena, porque estaban llenos de una sed de venganza impresionante que les dio la adrenalina y fuerza necesaria para combatir como sus entrenamientos indicaban. Pero no fue suficiente. Los refuerzos romanos eran muchos y fuertes, aunque Alere Flammam estaba casi destruido eso no parecía importarles.

Las catapultas lanzaban cada vez más rocas y balas, los jinetes sobrevolaban incendiando cuando podían de la zona, pero cada vez se acercaban menos por el temor de que los tiros pudieran derrumbarlos o hasta matar a sus dragones. Tanta era la desesperación que Estoico mandó a Astrid y a los demás, jinetes mucho más expertos, montar sus dragones.

Torméntula se agitaba nerviosa cuando Astrid llegó y la montó. Las naves vikingas eran mucho más rápidas y ágiles que las romanas, por lo que no habían podido hundirlas, pero no les faltó mucho para conseguirlo. Desde el cielo, Astrid pudo presenciar mejor la pelea. Los barcos y los soldados romanos estaban arrinconándolos entre las ruinas de Alere Flammam. Era poco probable que pudiean escapar y menos aún salir victoriosos.

Las catapultas lanzaban cada vez más piedras hacia los dragones. Astrid era buena a la hora de montar, pero los Nadders no son precisamente ágiles. Tuvo que usar toda su destreza para poder hacer explotar una catapulta. Al paso que iba, dudaba poder causarles mucho daño…

No le quedaba ya tiempo. Ni los Nadders ni los Pesadilla Monstruosa podían acercarse tanto a los barcos romanos. Y aunque lanzaban certeros disparos contra los soldados, la cada vez más destruida fortaleza era ya un riesgo. Los restos de la muralla y del castillo amenazaban seriamente con matar a quienes estuvieran cerca. Una retirada era ya cosa casi imposible. Astrid, con su hacha en mano y encima de su fiel Torméntula, tomó en ese momento una resolución: no se daría por vencida. Lucharía hasta el final, sin importarle nada. Y moriría antes de darle a un romano el placer de verla con miedo.

Sobrevolando sobre sus amigos y compañeros, descubrió en sus ojos el mismo sentimiento. Podrían quizá matar sus cuerpos, pero no su espíritu. Y Berk sería antes destruida que colonia romana ¡Eso jamás! No perderían, porque ganarían la gloria.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Astrid escuchó un ruido tremendamente familiar. Los jinetes sobrevolaban esquivando los ataques cuando hasta los soldados se detuvieron. Los romanos no entendían que pasaba y el asombro de los vikingos era de fábula. Ese ruido era incomparable.

—¡Furia Nocturna!—gritó alguien, y varios se cubrieron con sus escudos.

Desde lo alto, Astrid miró alrededor. Una sombra negra que volaban inmensamente rápido la despistó y lo que vio después fue lo barcos romanos que estallaron por sus certeros disparos.

Hipo había estado volando lo más rápido posible hacia Alere Flammam. No le costó mucho tiempo ubicarse, la verdad, al momento de escapar no llegó tan lejos como había pensando. Estaba más que listo para ayudar y aunque sabía que su presencia tan repentina podría despistar a sus conocidos más cercanos, confiaba en que el ardor de la batalla impidiera que le reconocieran el rostro. Chimuelo no podía ser el único Furia Nocturna ¿O si?

Desde lo más alto de las nubes, donde su oscuro color se confunde con el cielo nocturno, Hipo presenció perfectamente la pelea. Los vikingos estaban a punto de ser vencidos y eso nunca lo permitiría. Los soldados romanos acorralaban con sus barcos las naves y los guerreros, usando sus catapultas para mantener a raya a los combatientes. No le costó dos segundos entender que debía deshacerse de esos molestos barcos y sus catapultas para que su gente ganara, después de todo, la única ventaja de los romanos era ésa.

—Amigo, aquí vamos ¿Entendido?

Chimuelo estaba extasiado. Finalmente podría pelear, volar y usar toda la destreza contenida en esos años de encarcelamiento. Jinete y dragón cayeron rápidamente hacia el barco más cercano a la fortaleza, el que más problemas les estaba causando. El ruido peculiar del dragón a la hora de volar llamó la atención de todos, y ningún soldado romano pudo presentir el disparo. Chimuelo abrió su enorme boca y una llama grande, azul y morada golpeó el barco, causando una enorme explosión por la pólvora ahí almacenada.

La explosión hizo que el barco siguiente también se incendiara. Con ese único disparo, tres barcos eneros quedaron envueltos en llamas y se hundieron rápidamente por sus pesados contenidos. Chimuelo se alzó al cielo tan pronto como había descendido y todos los vikingos veían ansiosos por saber si aquella ayuda venía del chico que pensaban.

Astrid bajó de Torméntula y corrió con su hacha hacia donde estaba Bocón y Patán, le quitó de encima a un romano de un solo tiro y con otro desarmó al segundo soldado. Las espadas seguían cayendo destrozadas por los golpes tan diestros de la rubia. El ruido del Furia Nocturna la hizo detener sus ataques.

Esta vez Hipo le disparó a dos barcos que causaron una serie de destrucción impresionante. Más de la mitad de la flota estaba ya destruida. Las catapultas no podían ver al dragón negro ni alcanzar sus sorprendentes alturas. Estoico reconoció inmediatamente ese estilo de combate y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Los Dioses le habían bendecido enormemente. Estaría toda su vida en deuda con ellos.

De los seis barcos romanos que quedaban tres se retiraban a toda prisa y dos más fueron hundidos por los disparos. Ya no había catapultas, ni presión. Los soldados romanos veían con desesperación su nueva desventaja y peleaban tan intensamente mal que los vikingos encontraron ahora la batalla muy ventajosa. Aún así, había más romanos que nórdicos.

Sin amenazas de ningún tipo, los guerreros que habían estado cuidando y maniobrando las naves vikingas saltaron hacia el fuerte y comenzaron a pelear. No estaban muy cansadas y sus ganas de pelea los hacían una excelente ayuda. Viendo que ya no se necesitaba ayuda aérea, Hipo descendió.

Chimuelo lanzaba ocasionales disparos a los soldados que se le acercaban y usaba su cola como látigo, al punto que pronto ya nadie pasaba cerca de él. Hipo sostenía en sus manos un arco, de su cinturón colgaban dagas y un hacha. Era hora de demostrar todo eso que había aprendido en años de entrenamiento solitario, así como de sacar todo ese rencor y coraje que le tenía a los romanos.

Los soldados desfilaban a su alrededor y él le lanzó primero las dagas. Daban siempre en la frente, haciendo que veinte soldados cayeran al suelo sin vida. El hacha en sus manos no pesaba ya casi nada y la alzó una sola vez, lanzándola hacia una antorcha que cayó sobre un montículo de pólvora. Los diez romanos que la estaban apilando murieron de inmediato.

Los vikingos no pudieron evitar distraerse un segundo para ver a quien les estaba ayudando. Vestía ropas muy parecidas a las suyas y sus movimientos tan certeros eran impactantes. Astrid en particular levantó su escudo y lo miró fijo. Lo reconoció de inmediato ¡Claro que era él! su cabello, sus movimientos, su cuerpo… lucía diferente, pero en esencia era el mismo.

—Hipo…

Dijo en voz baja. El asombro la aturdió los segundos suficientes para que un romano corriera por detrás hacia ella, alzando su espada. Ni lo escuchó ni lo vio. Hipo sí y alzó su arco con una flecha, dándole directamente en el corazón. Astrid seguía viéndolo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. A pesar de los años ella seguía siendo tan hermosa, que le robó el aliento. El ardor de la batalla demandó la atención de los dos y siguieron combatiendo, pero pensando en el otro.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, de verdad que el entrenamiento había funcionado. Finn subió a los restos del muro, donde nadie podía amenazarle, y lo contempló mejor. Sus manos se hicieron puños ¡No podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo?

Aunque la batalla duró más tiempo, su victoria fue eminente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Respiraba profundo. Estaba algo cansado por todo el esfuerzo físico realizado en ese combate. Casi amanecía y Chimuelo voló hacia su lado, sonriendo como si le dijera que todo había salido bien. La verdad es que sí. El último romano al fin había caído y el grito de victoria seguía resonando en sus oídos, pero había llegado el momento más temido de todos: la confrontación.

La luz era escasa y provenía de antorchas encendidas, así como los restos de incendios. La fortaleza Alere Flammam estaba completamente destruida. Los restos de la muralla apenas alcanzaban los dos metros, donde antes se erguían quince metros encima de las olas. El castillo y sus torres estaban en ruinas, parte del comedor igual y el pasillo que dirigía hacia los calabozos parcialmente bloqueado por las rocas. Casi toda la madera estaba incendiada o vuelta ceniza, los restos de explosiones podían verse con facilidad. El camino que conducía al pueblo bloqueado por sus habitantes, que con eso trataron de mantenerse con vida y al margen de la batalla.

Los vikingos podían ser considerados un pueblo bárbaro, pero su pelea era contra los soldados romanos, y sabían que en ese pueblo vivían los pocos sobrevivientes de Taber, sus hermanos, así como algunos inmigrantes. Ellos no tenían la culpa y ni un solo guerrero se les acercó.

El puerto era lo único que seguía en pie y donde los barcos vikingos se habían anclado. Muchos guerreros heridos ya estaban ahí, o iban, para ser atendidos por sanadores. Los que no, seguían bien, asignaron diferentes trabajos. Unos recolectaban todo el metal que podían, otros contaban las bajas, unos encaminaban los dragones hacia los barcos para darles de comer y que pudieran descansar.

Pero casi todos estaban parados, inmóviles, viendo hacia él. El cielo no era negro, si no más bien morado, pero seguía siendo oscuro. Podían reconocer esa tez pálida, los cabellos castaños y la prótesis. El dragón ni se diga. Lo observaban como si fuera un fantasma, en muchos sentidos lo era. Se sorprendió de que nadie gritara por el susto.

No sabía realmente qué hacer. Entre las personas, finalmente encontró la que buscaba. Se hacía espacio para llegar, su trenza estaba completamente desecha, mechones rubios enmarcaba su rostro. Los enormes ojos azules brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Tenía cortes superficiales, nada serio, y el hacha cayó de sus manos apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron. Las palabras venían sobrando. Sus lentos e inseguros pasos fueron conduciendo uno hacia el otro, sin dejar de mirarse. Ella estiró una mano hacia él. Aunque Astrid se había llenado de la esperanza de ver a Hipo vivo, no por eso las cosas eran fáciles de asimilar. Por cuatro años lo pensó muerto y ahora estaba enfrente de ella, y le sonreía.

La punta de sus dedos rozó su mejilla, como si temiera que fuera un espejismo propenso a desaparecer. No lo hizo. Su mano acarició lento y suave la pálida y pecosa mejilla. Ya las lágrimas caían por su rostro cuando reaccionó.

—¡Auch!—gritó él, sobándose el brazo dañado. No olviden la costumbre de Astrid, la rubia le dio tres fueres golpes en el hombro.—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Eso, fue por tenerme cuatro años llorando y deprimida—su ceño fruncido, los ojos llameantes. La expresión se fue suavizando hasta que dio un paso, más cerca de él—Esto, por todo lo demás.

El beso que le dio en los labios recompensó todo ese tiempo distanciados.

* * *

><p>*Papanata.-regionalismo mexicano, usualmente se usa para decirle a una persona cuando es muy tonta, dramática o exagerada. Viene siendo una forma (suave o fuerte, depende el contexto) para insultar. Ya que los gemelos se la viven en insultos pues... ni modo.<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ya sé que no es tan largo! pero es profundo y tiene mucho significado. Sencillamente de los capítulos más importantes. En el siguiente vienen explicaciones, más reencuentros emotivos (faltan Estoico y Bocón) y descubriremos que las cosas no seguirán fáciles. Hay traidores... ¿quiénes opinan que sean?

¡Dios, yo misma me emociono mucho! :) espero que les haya gustado (comentarios, comentarios xD)

CHao!

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el momento.


	13. Capitulo 12

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Holaa! Bueno, aquí me tienen con un capítulo más de este historia que, seguro, ya les tiene hartos (sean sinceros) Las ideas siguen fluyendo y espero que así se mantengan en todo este tiempo. Por cierto, voy a subir en un ratito más un proyecto nuevo que también será Long-fic. ¿Se acuerdan de un viejo fic mío que borré llamado "Memorias"? Bueno, lo subiré de nuevo con una trama completamente nueva y formato diferente. Espero que les guste mucho :)

50 comentarios... ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Llegué a 50! ¡Wee, soy FELIIZ! :D

Comentarios:

TheOnlyNightFury: bueno, no creo ser tan buena escribiendo pero muchas gracias. Mis canciones favoritas son Test Drive (que raro) See you tomorrow, Forbidden Friendship, Focus Hiccup! y Comming Back Around. Además de la canción "Sticks and stones" cantada por Jónsi ¡Amo esa canción! es sencillamente hermosa.

AliceCullen: si lo pensé, es más, publicaré uno nuevo "memorias" que espero te guste.

ASHKORE15: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que haya llenado todas tus espectativas.

Tsukimine12: de hecho si, es algo sentimental xD

digixrikanonaka: me encantó cómo te emocionaste por el capítulo, eso me indica que hago un buen trabajo. Yo amé de verdad tu comentario.

Chofis: no puedo creerlo pero de verdad que diste con los traidores ¡Tienes poderes psíquicos! (no le digas a nadie para no arruinar la trama xD) Aunque creo que ya deben sentirlo ¿no crees? en eso me pasé de obvia. La banda sonora la escucho a cada rato, ¡La amo! y me basé mucho en la canción al hacer la escena. Me alegro de que haya quedado bien.

Espartano: no tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, espero que de verdad te siga gustando tanto como los demás, mi lector favorito ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¡No puedo creerlo!—gritó Brutacio—¡De verdad estás vivo!

—Hasta donde yo sé…—Hipo miró sus manos y se tocó la cabeza varias veces—Sí, lo estoy.

Brutilda estaba parada en estado de shock, sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba.

—No lo puedo creer ¿Si eres tú?

Bruticia colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Hipo y comenzó a estirarle los cachetes, recorriendo el cabello, jalando mechones, tocando las orejas. Una muy molesta—y algo celosa—Astrid la jaló de su trenza para alejarla de él.

—Sí, es él—replicó la rubia—Lo estás viendo ¿No?

—Solo decía.

—¡Ja! ¡Te gané!—Brutacio extendió su mano enfrente de Brutilda—Gané la apuesta.

—¿Apuesta?

Astrid resopló e Hipo sonrió para sí mismo. Viendo a los gemelos, parecía que nada ocurrió en todos estos años.

—¡No vale, tu ya sabías!—replicó la gemela.

—¡Una apuesta es una apuesta! Ahora paga.

—No pagaré, tramposo.

—¡La tramposa eres tú!

—¡Gusano!

—Cabeza de Troll

—Nunca te bañas

—¡Réptil con trenzas!

Hipo se fue alejando de a poco, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Astrid. Todos iban acercándose. Ya pasado el impacto inicial lo felicitaban y lloraban de la emoción ¡Hipo estaba vivo! ¡De verdad lo estaba!

Además de Astrid, Hipo necesitaba ver a alguien más. Entre tantas personas no podía comprender cómo es que no encontraba al más alto y regordete de todos. Entre los colores y formas detectó al fin un brillo verde. Él se hacía paso entre la muchedumbre con sus fuertes brazos y quedaron uno enfrente del otro.

Por un momento no hubo palabras, solo se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Más que las peleas, los desentendidos, la incomprensión y los malos momentos vividos; estaba la sangre. Esa que se regocijó. Esa unión indiscutible de padre e hijo.

Nadie hizo nada y fueron apartándose con discreción. Estoico sollozó y no le importó llorar. Abrazó a su hijo con mucha fuerza, quizá demasiada; Hipo no se quejó, todo lo contrario ¡Cómo había extrañado esos abrazos rompe-costillas! Durante todo el tiempo que duró el abrazo, no se necesitaron las palabras. El simple contacto era más que suficiente. La afirmación de los profundos sentimientos que se tenían, el lazo que los unía y que, ni la distancia, guerra o muerte, puede separar: Padre e hijo por la eternidad.

Astrid los miraba cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa discreta, lágrimas en sus ojos. Todo era tan irreal y feliz que le costaba trabajo creerlo. Un pequeño rugido y golpe en su espalda la hizo voltear. El dragón de escamas negras como la noche le sonreía abriendo sus ojos con alegre curiosidad.

—Oh Chimuelo—acarició la nariz del reptil, después, la parte trasera de sus orejas. Las escamas eran suaves, más de lo que recordaba—También te extrañe a ti…

Entonces, el dragón saltó de la emoción y la tumbó. Ella desde el suelo fue paralizada por las patas del Furia Nocturna, que lamió su cara ansioso y jugueteó con su cabello, realmente feliz de verla tras todos esos años.

Hipo rió con fuerza y se acercó.

—Él también te extraño a ti.

Le hizo un gesto y el Furia Nocturna fue inmediatamente hacia su jinete. Siguió husmeando entre los vikingos y otros más que extrañó sufrieron la misma consecuencia que Astrid.

En el suelo y cubierta de baba, Astrid fue ayudada por Hipo para ponerse de pie.

—Que asco…

—¡Muchacho!

Dos fuertes brazos alzaron (con dificultad) al chico del suelo. Soltándolo, los ojos de Hipo brillaban por la alegría.

—¡Bocón! No has perdido nada más…

—Muy gracioso niño ¡No sabes todo la friega que me dejaste en la Fragua!

—Bueno, no he vivido precisamente en vacaciones ¿Sabes?

Ese comentario hizo que todos, súbitamente, recordaran la pregunta que llevaba en sus mentes todo el día.

—A todo esto ¿Cómo demonios estás vivo?—preguntó Brutilda.

—Sí hijo ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiró, dispuesto a contarles toda la historia. Los invitó a tomar asiento, mientras él mismo se recargaba en una roca. Tomaría tiempo…

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Justo en el momento que Hipo se pegó en el suelo, sintió un intenso dolor recorrerle el hombro y la parte izquierda de la espalda. Pudo escuchar que los soldados romanos apresaron a Chiemulo, pero el golpe le dolía demasiado y no podía moverse. La caída fue demasiado alta y si bien no se rompió en hueso, el cuerpo no le reaccionaba.

Soldados romanos lo rodeaban, vio las espadas en alto y supo que le llegó el fin. Pero Hipo estaba muy equivocado. Las Nornas* aún no rompían su hilo, y los dioses contemplaban el espectáculo pensando lo que le tocaba vivir a uno de sus humanos preferidos. El golpe en la cabeza que le dieron fue suficiente para sumirlo en una gran oscuridad.

Cuando Hipo despertó estaba acostado en un mugriento catre, manos esposadas, la celda oscura y húmeda tenía una ventana alta, grande, por donde pasaban rayos de sol. Pasó ahí dos días sin comer o beber agua, estaba empezando a desmayarse. La preocupación por Chimuelo crecía día con día y empezaba a pensar que su pueblo quizá estaba también en dificultades. ¿Astrid y Patán estarían bien? ¿Consiguieron salir del embrollo?

Al tercer día abrieron la puerta y pasó el Capitán Eliseo, luciendo su armadura con petulancia. Estaba acompañado de otros dos soldados. Eliseo quería ganarse prestigio y sabía que Hipo era muy inteligente. Su plan era usar sus estrategias, sus ideas y sus armas para ganarse un mejor puesto entre los Patricios* y el favor completo del Emperador.

Desde luego que Hipo se rehúso. Y más aún porque eso significaba ayudarlo a vencer a sus propios amigos. Eliseo lo trató de manera miserable, hiriéndolo, humillándolo, dejándole con hambre y sed. Pero como buen vikingo que era, Hipo no cedió. Después de todo, era un necio y testarudo al que no se le podían sacar de su mente los ideales.

Eliseo se desesperó bastante y lo amenazó de una manera que Hipo no había considerado antes. La destrucción total de Berk. Lo subieron a un barco, en una celda al fondo. Ahí al menos lo alimentaban un poco más. Pensó que lo llevarían a Roma o a otras colonias romanas, no a Berk. Lo sacaron vistiendo extrañas ropas para que no lo reconocieran y le obligaron a contemplar, encadenado, cómo el bloqueo iba destruyendo su aldea.

Berk moría lentamente de hambre. Los romanos pescaban tanto que muchos peces se almacenaron en el bote, incluso de echaron a perder, pero el punto era dejarlos sin comida. Cuando las misiones suicidas comenzaron, Hipo supo que no habría muchas otras opciones. Eliseo mandó misivas a Estoico, que el propio Hipo leyó.

Le dieron ganas de llorar, la carta decía que los vikingos preferirían morir de hambre antes que rendirse ante la espada romana. Él los conocía y sabía que lo harían. Sabía que esa carta y su desesperación indicaban una falta increíble de alimentos. Podría tolerar ligeramente que su padre o sus amigos murieron bajo la espada en el campo de batalla. Pero una muerte por falta de comida no era digna. No.

La negociación fue lenta, pero afable. Hipo acordó construir él mismo las armas romanas para el ejército de Eliseo y otras tropas en Roma, así como darle consejos y estrategias de combate. A cambio, Eliseo rompería el bloqueo dándole tiempo a Berk para que se recuperara. El Capitán, engreído como él solo, acordó, pensando que ni seis meses de entrenamiento y de alimento en Berk podrían salvarlos. Eran vikingos salvajes, caerían.

No pasó así. A los seis meses, que las batallas regresaron, la gente de Berk estaba tan fuerte y fiera que hasta a él le dio miedo el combate. Habían subestimado a sus enemigos y empezó a comprender el espíritu de batalla que ellos tenían.

Por su parte, Hipo fue encerrado en una celda al fondo de Alere Flammam, donde nadie se acercaba. En todo ese tiempo Hipo había dado a Chimuelo por muerto. Siempre que preguntaba a Eliseo sobre el dragón él respondía que estaba en un lugar mejor; al principio lo creyó burla, después, cuando no escuchaba ruidos en las noches y oía los rumores de las escamas negras adornando la oficina, lloró.

No lo hizo frente a los soldados. Lo hizo en la noche, donde nadie lo veía, arrinconándose en una esquina y llorando silenciosamente por su amigo. Su primer y mejor amigo, fallecido en una pelea que ni siquiera era de él.

Los primeros días que se la pasó forjando armas lo hizo de manera tan mecánica y desesperanzada que las hizo bien, afiladas, precisas, fuertes. Excelentes espadas. Eliseo se sentía feliz, como si todo hubiera salido según sus planes. Hipo cada día se hundía más en la miseria, aunque de manera indirecta, estaba colaborando en la destrucción de su propia tribu.

Pero ¿Qué hacer? Después de todo, no había más opciones. Había sido eso o dejarlos morir de hambre y sed, cosa que jamás podría haber cargado en su conciencia. Rogó a los dioses muchas noches, sin obtener respuestas. En su enfado y desesperación, lanzó un trozo de metal a una esquina.

Le sorprendió escuchar un ruido hueco.

Fue a la esquina y encontró, tras las cajas apiladas, un delgado agujero tan pequeño que no cabría casi nada en él. Estaba cubierto de barro, que fue raspando hasta que sucumbió. El ancho hoyo eran los restos de una ventilaciones y él, delgado como estaba, cupo perfectamente en él.

No sabía hacia dónde iba, ni si valdría la pena. Pero fue hacia la izquierda y anduvo cavando más y más hasta que llegó a otros huecos. Demoró casi una semana en llegar a la celda vecina. Era más grande, con mejor ventilación y más limpia. Pero sobre todo, en ella, estaba encerrado aquel que pensó muerto.

Chimuelo saltó de felicidad y se acurruco, lamiendo varias veces a Hipo. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse que el solo hecho de estar enfrente uno del otro era una especie de sueño realizado para los dos. Chimuelo había sido encerrado ahí cuando Eliseo cayó en la cuenta de que no podía entrenarlo. Pero tampoco quería matarlo, la criatura la parecía fantástica y cuando vencieran a los vikingos, sería un excelente regalo para el emperador.

Todos los días Hipo iba con Chimuelo. La alegría de saber a su dragón vivo le hizo pensar que, si él mismo estaba con vida, era por algo. Nada le costaba a Eliseo matarlo como al salvaje que le consideraba. Buscaba algo de él y lo estaba obteniendo. Era valioso para Eliseo. Y para los dioses que lo mantenían con vida.

Y empezó a elaborar su plan. Ambas puertas de las dos celdas eran de metal, pero uno relativamente delgado. Débil ante la explosión del fuego de Chimuelo. Podrían escapar, pero seguro habría miles de soldados ¡Estaban en Alere Flammam! Debían buscar el momento idóneo.

Mientras, Hipo comenzó a usar el antiguo diseño de las armas. Le mostró a Eliseo las ventajas que tenían las espadas onduladas a la hora de crear lesiones. En recompensa, Eliseo le permitió que usara papel y carbón y así pudiera elaborar más armas para su beneficio, aumentando además su ración de pan.

Era simple negocio. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser un prisionero y le trataban mal cuando podían. Eliseo tenía la costumbre de, cuando perdía una batalla, desquitarse con el muchacho. No le costaba nada a Hipo defenderse, pero lleno de la esperanza de poder escapar y volver con su gente, pensó en no complicar más las cosas. Con el tiempo, cuando fuera ya libre, cumpliría su venganza. Ahora no.

Empezó a entrenar. Cuando terminaba de hacer las armas (que ya le costaba menos y las hacía mecánicamente) hacía lagartijas, abdominales, corría. Recordaba todos los movimientos que le enseñó su padre, que veía en Astrid y en todos los demás a la hora de pelear.

También, agarró una espada buena y la movió. Había tenido pocas lecciones de espada y las recordaba muy vagamente. Así, fue trazando él su propia manera de usarla. Era listo, y estaba en mejor condición física que nunca (gracias a los pescados que Chimuelo le guardaba y gustosamente comía en las noches) Fue desarrollando su propia manera de pelear.

Además de la espada, creó una especie de pequeños cuchillos fáciles de lanzar. Practicó con las dagas bastantes veces hasta que su puntería fue excelente. El hacha, igual a la de Astrid, finalmente pudo moverse en sus brazos con facilidad y lanzarse diestramente. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que se había convertido en el guerrero que su padre siempre quiso. Solamente necesitaba una verdadera motivación, era tan vikingo como todos los demás.

Ya cuando terminaba los entrenamientos, se sentaba en la mesa. Usaba las hojas y el carbón para dibujar. Primero, hizo armas, después, comenzó a recrear paisajes que se hacían borrosos en su mente. Dibujó su casa, el pueblo, a Chimuelo, a su padre, a su madre, a Bocón… a Astrid.

El dibujo de Astrid fue en el que más trabajo. Ella estaba de perfil, con mechones cayendo sobre su cabello, ocultando parte de sus grandes ojos. Una tímida y coqueta sonrisa se esbozaba en sus delgados labios, la expresión de su rostro la mostraba muy pensativa.

Al verla siempre la recordaba. Su sonrisa, sus gestos, sus comentaros ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Se habría casado? ¿Habría superado todo y continuado con su vida? ¿Sería una guerrera indomable y fiera? No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en esa celda, pero considerando lo mucho que había mejorado en el combate y la cantidad exuberante de armas que hacía, contaba años enteros.

Si Astrid había seguido con su vida, lo aceptaría de buena gana. No por ello en las noches dejaba de pensar que saldría de ahí, y la vería, la besaría. Volvería a casa.

Las cosas mejorarían, tuvo esa esperanza alimentándolo en las noches de hambre y aliviando sus dolores tras las torturas. La noche en que escuchó esos ruidos, los gritos de soldados borrachos cantando felices de tener prisioneros… simplemente lo sintió. Algo le dijo que era el momento. La ocasión. Una que no se volvería a repetir nunca más.

Y pudo escapar…

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hipo subió al barco cuando ya era de noche. Su explicación les costó buena parte de la tarde y usaron el resto de las horas para terminar sus deberes. El pueblo les dio comida y gratitud por liberarlos del yugo romano. De Alere Flammam no quedaban nada más que ruinas.

El barco estaba oscuro. Hipo iba en el barco principal, el más grande, con su padre. Estoico no se separaba de él y el chico lo comprendía a la perfección. Debe ser difícil y hasta cierto punto irreal saber que tu hijo muerto está vivo. Aunque no llevaron una relación fácil, Hipo amaba a su padre. Y sabía que Estoico también lo quería mucho.

Se recargó en la proa, viendo hacia las olas negras con blancos destellos de la luna. Era algo hermoso. En todo ese tiempo, de verdad casi se olvidó del ruido del mar, de su olor salado y la fresca brisa nocturna. Encerrado en un horno, el frío era incómodamente placentero y sentirlo sobre su piel le fascinó. Le recordaba tantas cosas de su infancia.

La nieve cayó en copos blancos sobre el océano, desde un cielo gris. Hipo volteó, no había nadie alrededor. Chimuelo estaba profundamente dormido al fin en un motón de cómoda paja y seguro no despertaría en varias horas. Cerró por un momento los ojos, dejándose llevar por el movimiento del barco.

—Si te quedas aquí con este frío vas a enfermar—lo reprendió una conocida voz femenina—Llevas ropa muy delgada.

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa. Astrid estaba a su lado, con un manto de caliente piel de cordero encima. Extendió la capa, de modo en que pudiera cubrirlo a él también. No era muy grande, así que Hipo debió abrazarla para juntarlos más y que sus cuerpos quedaran bien cubiertos del frío.

El calor de un cuerpo humano era quizá lo que más extrañó Hipo en su encierro. La piel de Astrid contra la suya, sus manos, sus caricias, esa sensación de placer por la compañía y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Eran sensaciones irremplazables.

—Ha pasado mucho…—dijo él, listo para empezar una conversación que estaban dejando pendiente—Y las cosas han cambiado.

—Sí y no—fue su respuesta.—No creo que en esencia las cosas cambiaran tanto.

—No soy el mismo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Seguimos en guerra.

—¿Es algo nuevo?

Hipo la miró a los ojos.

—¿De verdad no ha cambiado nada?—era ese su principal miedo. Regresar para descubrir que aquello por lo que soñó, ya no existía—Necesito saberlo…

En respuesta, Astrid le dedicó una espléndida sonrisa. Hipo ahora era más alto que ella, por casi una cabeza, y debió ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios. Estaban algo secos, gruesos, pero tenían el mismo sabor de antes y le devolvían ese mismo sentimiento de amor que tantos años recordó en sueños e ilusiones.

Hipo, guiado por la emoción, abrazó a Astrid con mucha fuerza y la levantó, profundizando el beso. La necesitaba, de verdad que sí. Las manos de la rubia volaron acariciando sus mejillas pecosas y él fue dejando suaves caricias en su cintura. Siguieron así hasta el aire fue necesario y el separarse la única opción. Abrazados, vieron hacia las estrellas reflejadas sobre el agua, y los copos de nieve perdiéndose en las olas.

—¿No ha habido nadie en tu vida?

Astrid se echó a reír como si fuera la cosa más divertida de todas.

—Es más probable que tú hayas tenido una aventura en este día que llevas libre—repuso—No Hipo, pretendientes no me faltaron si a eso te refieres. Pero para mí solo existes tú.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Todos estarán tan felices de verte ¡Ya me imagino la cara del pueblo!

—Berk ¿Cómo es ahora?

—Si, es algo distinto—recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho—Pero es hermoso como antes. Yo diría que más.

—Habrá que ver…

La pareja siguió abrazada un buen rato más, charlando, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, sus sentimientos, sus vivencias. Después, se despidieron con otro beso arrebatador antes de dormir cada uno en sus respectivas camas.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Este capítulo fue sobre todo una explicación de lo que le pasó a Hipo en todo este tiempo encerrado. Eliseo quería gloria propia a través de él y sí que lo estaba consiguiendo. Verán que, después de todo, las cosas no le saldrán como esperaba al capitán. Ni a Hipo. No creí que esta historia durara más de 10 capítulos, pero temo que les fastidiaré con varios capítulos más.<p>

¿Merezco aunque sea un pequeño comentario?...

chao!


	14. Capitulo 13

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Un capítulo más! yeah, este no se centra completamente en el "después" si no en "lo que está sucediendo" si no me entienden es completamente normal porque a veces soy de las que hablan, hablan y hablan sin entenderse a ella sola. Esta semana santa está trayendo bastante inspiración y ojalá se vea reflejado en todas mis historias.

Comentarios:

ASHKORE15: La verdadera guerra... suena extrañamente acertado. Si, las cosas no serán sencillas, porque vienen tiempos de mucha desesperación.

aly: Muchas gracias por el comentario y lo que dice. Créeme, no todos los días alguien te escribe "creo que voy a ser tu admiradora" me llegó a lo más profundo...y no me creas una cursi sentimentalista, es que así soy ¡Gracias!

digixrikanonaka: ¡mil gracias por pensar así! bueno, debido a tu petición no me queda más remedio que seguirte fastidiando con una historia de final más largo al planeado :)

Chofis: uff, me alegra que mi secreto esté a salvo xD Me debatí mucho sobre cómo poner el reencuentro de Estoico con Hipo, los dos no tenían una relación muy estrecha y sabemos de antemano que a Estoico le cuesta demasiado expresar sus emociones. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara esa descripción y la consideraras fiel al personaje, al final, esa era la intención.

Tsukimine12: ¡Más tacos! ¡Yeah! no creo que lo lleguen a dominar. Los tacos YA dominan el mundo. Lo que me hace pensar ¿eres de México? porque si es así ¡Hola! somos del mismo país xD Bueno, regresando al fic tengo por propósito seguir actualizando rápido (consiguiendo así, más tacos ¡Gracias!)

Espartano: bueno, así de halagada me siento cuando dices "esta es mi historia favorita" ¡No pasa lo mismo todos los días! La escena de Estoico con Hipo, como ya dije, fue la que más le pensé y más orgullosa me siento, cómo me alegro de que te guste. Y lo de Astrid me dio risa, después de todo se ve que Chimuelo le tiene aprecio a la chica. Muchos saludos mi lector favorito :)

**ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER.**

**NOTA:** Los hechos históricos que narraré y entrelacé en este capítulo, que irán dándole más forma al fic conforme avance, NO están cronológicamente correctos. Alteré un poco la historia juntando hechos que difieren entre 200 y 300 años. Disculpen, pero era necesario para darle un seguimiento más realista. Así que, ya saben, si quieren hacer un reporte de historia NO lo basen de aquí, porque el 50% es mentira y el 50% verdad. Mejor mándenme un mensaje, soy futura historiadora y con muchísimo gusto los podré ayudar :)

Ahora sí ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Ciudad de Roma._

_Palacio del Emperador_

Los Patricios* y Generales más importantes estaban reunidos en el gran salón, en espera de que el Emperador llegara para dar pie a la audiencia. Charlaban entre ellos con enfado y desesperación, había muchas cosas saliéndose de sus manos. Sin la ayuda del Emperador y la decisión de acciones correctas… mejor no pensar en ello.

Las trompetas sonaron, callando a los presentes. Se movieron dejado el paso libre. Por las esbeltas columnas blancas, el Emperador surgió. Llevaba una hermosa túnica de blanco inmaculado, cayendo graciosamente hasta el suelo en pliegues finamente bordados de dorado. Los laureles de oro macizo depositados cuidadosamente sobre su frente y el distinguido porte al caminar exigían el mayor de los respetos.

Sin embargo, aunque se inclinaran, había muchas personas ahí que tenían sus dudas sobre si debían rendirle honores o no. La gente estaba en muchos sentidos asustada. El Emperador tomó su asiento por sobre todas las cabezas y dio señal a que los generales dignasen hablarle los tratados acordados.

—Mi César—dijo uno, inclinándose—Han llegado noticias espantosas mi señor. En la frontera este, los hunos han conseguido penetrar. Según mis informes, han masacrado dos pueblos enteros y saqueado la alcaldía. Debemos mandar tropas cuanto antes.

—Mi César—habló un sacerdote—Hay reclamos de la sociedad señor. Muchas personas han estado haciendo revueltas y organizado misas paganas en los templos de esos dioses antiguos. El Papa le pide que usted tome medidas o se las deje a Su Santidad.

—Mi César—tomó la palabra esta vez un patricio.—Hay cada vez más esclavos que compran su libertad y menos jóvenes enlistándose en el ejército. Es preciso que ponga un ultimátum.

—César mío, llegaron noticias del norte. El fuerte Alere Flammam, del capitán Eliseo, ha sido destruido por los vikingos.

El Emperador no bajó la cabeza, pero les mandó callarse con una sola señal y cerró los ojos. La situación estaba escapándose de sus manos. No hace más de diez años que su padre, incapaz de escoger entre sus dos amados hijos, dividió su imperio para darle a cada príncipe lo que merecía. A él le toco el Gran Imperio Romano de Occidente, en Roma. Y no había visto a su hermano, mudado años atrás a Bizancio*, a dirigir su propio imperio.

Ya sabía que aquella decisión de su padre la causaría problemas grandes. Su hermano era menor, y se llevó los mejores filósofos y generales bajo el pretexto de que necesitaba ayuda para gobernar. Pero sobre todo, su hermano no tenía aún tantos problemas como él.

El maldito Atila* finalmente consiguió entrar a sus territorios y sabía que no se detendría hasta matarlo. Era muy bien conocida su crueldad ¡Dos pueblos romanos destruidos! Por Cristo ¿Era ésta la voluntad de Dios? Las revueltas sociales cada vez más seguidas, el ejército desmoralizado, los patricios tramando en contra de él, los generales dispuestos a derrocarlo, las plagas y enfermedades en las ciudades. Si no tomaba ya una medida drástica, sería su fin.

—Muy bien—dijo el Emperador—¿Cuántos soldados hay en la ciudad?

—Quinientos hombres mi señor—explicó un general—Doscientos fueron mandados al norte, como apoyo al capital Eliseo. El general Flavio Aecio* se llevó trescientos para crear una línea militar y frenar le paso de Atila.

—Manda a Aecio otros doscientos hombres más. Necesitara toda la ayuda posible. Y una misiva al capitán Eliseo, necesitaremos sus hombres aquí. Que haga las paces con los del norte, los escandinavos son fuertes y no podremos enfrentarnos a ello y contra Atila al mismo tiempo.

—¿No deberíamos rezar a Marte?

Todos guardaron inmediato silencio, buscando al culpable de tal blasfemia. Los sacerdotes se pusieron rojos de la ira y miraron al Emperador.

—¡A eso nos referimos, alteza! Esta gente debe entender que solo hay un Dios verdadero. Si siguen con sus fiestas y rezos paganos, el Imperio podrá caer ¡Será el castigo de Dios, nuestro señor!

El Emperador asintió.

—¿Quién mencionó a Marte?

Un muchacho dio un paso ante todos. No tendría más de quince años.

—Es un niño—dijo el Emperador—¿Tus padres les rezan a esos monstruos que antes llamábamos dioses?

El chico bajó su mirada.

—No mi César. Lo hacen mis tíos.

—Bien—respondió—¿Tú nombre?

—Valentino Máximo.

—Bien. Debes saber que solo existe un Dios verdadero, pequeño. Cristo nuestro señor. Y solo a él le debemos rezar ¿Entendido?

—Sí mi César.

—Vete.

El Emperador susurró a los guardias.

—Sigan al muchacho y maten a su familia, organizan fiestas paganas.

Dentro de él, creía que si conseguía hacer a su pueblo completamente fiel al dogma cristiano, el verdadero, quizá Dios podría salvarle de su desgracia. El Emperador tenía muchas cosas en mente y sabía bien que la Fe unía pueblos. Era pues, necesario, quitar de la mente de su gente a esos Júpiter, Venus, Marte y demás criaturas inexistentes.

Las misivas fueron enviadas. Los soldados partieron. Al irlos marchar, veía que tenían el espíritu caído. Los ejércitos romanos ya no eran como antes, fuertes, valientes y disciplinados. Elevó una plegaria al cielo, si no quería que su imperio cayera, necesitaría mucha ayuda divina.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Tribu de Berk._

El puerto era dos veces más grande de lo que Hipo recordaba y albergaba más barcos que nunca antes. Los acantilados ahora tenían una muralla alta de madera cubierta con barro que simulaba roca, y se veía imponente. La hermosa y alta bandera de los vikingos ondeaba orgullosa.

La gente bajaba hacia el puerto gritando y animando a sus héroes. La invasión había sido un éxito y pronto podrían acabar con los romanos si seguían así. Pero sobre todo, estaban reunidos para saber si ese rumor era verdad ¿El hijo de Estoico el Vasto seguía con vida?

Hipo estaba realmente feliz. La gente se le acercaba algunos con lágrimas y otros con sonrisas. Pero lo más importante: estaba en casa. Por mucho tiempo se resignó a nunca volver a ver esos senderos en los acantilados, esas calles, esas casas, esos enormes árboles y la colina sobre la cual estaba el hogar en que creció.

Pero había más cambios. Al fondo estaba ahora un inmenso Establo para Dragones, lleno de paja y peces, donde los reptiles comían y crecían hasta estar listos para sus entrenamientos. El Ruedo ahora adiestraba la manera correcta de entrenar a un dragón, en vez de su muerte. Y el Gran Comedor había sido ampliado en vista del disparo de población que se tuvo después de la guerra. Había muchas más casas, claro y una guardería para cuidar a los niños por si sus padres iban a misiones, o morían.

Ese fue otro cambio que a Hipo no le gustó para nada. El ampliamiento masivo del cementerio y las muertes estos últimos años lo entristecieron. Pero debía seguir adelante.

La gente del pueblo, al verlo, se conmocionó. Tardaron un rato en reaccionar con la debida alegría. El Gran Comedor se lleno de comida, luces, bebida y se organizó una enorme fiesta. La gente se le acercaba a Hipo, la abrazaba, la bendecía y tuvo que repetir bastantes veces la historia de cómo seguía vivo.

Hipo ya se había esperado una reacción similar por parte de su gente. Tenía algunas preocupaciones en su mente, pero decidió relajarse por esa noche. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien ¿Para qué estresare? Merecía, después de todo, un momento feliz.

Pero había quienes no tenían momentos del todo felices. Aislados de la fiesta, en una mesa oscura con cervezas en mano, había dos hombres. No se podía ver bien su rostro, pero miraban hacia Hipo con un odio acérrimo.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo uno, el más alto—Sigue vivo ¿cómo? ¡Maldita sea! Los dioses no pueden bendecir tanto a una persona.

—No creo que sean los dioses quienes lo bendicen—replicó el otro—Puede que tenga un pacto con Loki* ¿No has pensando en eso?

—Tienes mucha razón.

—Ahora que ha vuelto, Berk por completo es suyo. Estoico le dará todos los privilegios, la gente lo amará de por vida. Astrid no se despegará de él ni un segundo…

—¡No digas nada más!

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que los tarros temblaran un poco y gotas de cerveza cayeran a la madera. Estaba realmente enfurecido, cosa que desentonaba con la armoniosa melodía que estaban tocando. El otro hombre inmediatamente le sostuvo el brazo.

—Cálmate—reprendió—No queremos que sospechen ¿Verdad?

—Es que ¿cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Estás viendo que todo lo que construimos en estos años se desmoronan por su maldita presencia! ¿Y quieres que me calme?

—Sí, debemos pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer, si queremos que nuestro plan continúe.

—Podemos matarlo.

—¿Y hacer que lo vean como un mártir? Ya lo consideraban un santo, lo adorarán peor si lo matamos ahora ¡Destruyó todo Alere Flammam!

—¿Qué propones que hagamos?

—Debemos hacer que Berk se decepcione de él.

—¿Y eso cómo?

Esbozó una espeluznante sonrisa.

—Oh… lo iremos viendo.

Sacó del bolso en su pantalón un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido gris. En su mente el plan se iba trazando de manera rápida y fresca. Encerrado en su odio y envuelto en una esfera de superioridad, no pensaba que su plan tenía muchísimos fallos.

Todavía creía que Hipo era ese despistado, raro y débil chico de años atrás. Está por demás decir que aquel Hipo murió esa noche donde fue capturado. Y el hijo de Estoico el Vasto que bebía animosamente en el banquete, estaba más cambiado de lo que él mismo sabía.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Era ya bien de madrugada cuando Hipo caminaba entre las oscuras y desiertas calles. A su lado iba Estoico, algo silencioso, y muy pensativo. Veía alrededor, recordando detalles que permanecían y viendo cambios de los que antes no se percató. Llegaron a las escaleras que iban subiendo la colina, hacia la casa Haddock.

Su casa.

Ciertamente había cambiado mucho. La fachada de madera estaba ligeramente sucia, los escalones que servían de camino crujían bajo las pisadas en protesta. El tejado despintado y descuidado, al igual que las ventanas y las plantas de alrededor mostraban una sola cosa: deterioro.

Estoico, tras la muerte de Hipo, rara vez iba a su casa. Le traía recuerdos de aquella familia que alguna vez tuvo y perdió. Las pocas veces que debía quedarse se la pasaba recostado o pensando. En todo ese tiempo nunca le prestó atención a la más mínima necesidad de remodelar el lugar. Y nadie de la Tribu tuvo el valor de hacérselo notar.

La puerta de madera ligeramente hinchada fue abierta por el muchacho, revelando una sala con sillones muy usados, la chimenea sin limpiar, la cocina vacía y el comedor un poco sucio. Los escalones se mantenían, al menos, intactos y limpios, como la alfombra. Las armas que decoraban las paredes eran lo más rescatable, y de no ser porque eran genuinas y requerían mantenimiento para poder ser usadas en caso de emergencia, hubieran corrido la misma suerte que las plantas en las macetas de la ventana, tan marchitas que solo quedaban ramas secas de color negro y tierra clara.

Hipo no dijo nada. Algo similar pasó cuando su madre, Valhallarama, pasó a la gloria. Conocía demasiado bien a su padre para siquiera osar en decir algo al respecto. En lugar de eso, aspiró profundo.

—Hogar, dulce hogar.

Y era verdad. Por más descuidado o solitario que se viera, por años estuvo encerrado en una oscuridad debatiéndose internamente. Las probabilidades de jamás regresar a su casa eran tan grandes, que el solo hecho de pisar las tierras de Berk eran ya un milagro y un sueño cumplido.

Estoico sonrió con orgullo y amor al ver a su hijo, con los ojos brillantes de emoción ante la visión de su casa. Quizá hubiese cambiado muchas cosas, pero no su entusiasmo. Esos ojos verdes seguían reflejando sus emociones más intensas, y él su padre, podía leerlos con la misma facilidad que años atrás.

Hipo volteó para ver a Estoico.

—¿Sigues durmiendo arriba?—preguntó.

—No—fue su respuesta, y señaló hacia la puerta que estaba al fondo en la derecha, cerca de la chimenea—Cambié de alcoba y dormía ahí. Era más fácil salir de esa forma cuando había invasiones.

—Eso supongo.

Pensándolo más detenidamente, se preguntó por qué antes Estoico no había hecho eso. Cuando sucedían las peleas contra dragones él dormía arriba, en la alcoba que compartió con su difunta esposa y al lado del cuarto de Hipo.

Recordó entonces los primeros meses después de morir su mamá. Frecuentemente se despertaba con pesadillas y su padre aparecía con torpes palabras de aliento, pero su presencia bastaba para calmarlo. Era la única familia que le quedaba, y tenerlo cerca lo hacía recordar que no estaba solo. Cuando creció y sus pesadillas se fueron, Estoico siguió durmiendo lo más cerca de su hijo, primero temiendo una recaída, después, por mero sentimiento. Quería a su hijo, y al menos de esa forma le demostraba un poco sus sentimientos.

Al creerlo perdido, no lo soportaba. El recuerdo de Valhallarama era pasable. El de Hipo no. A cada rato veía imágenes borrosas del niño saltando entre los sillones, manchando la alfombra, cubriéndose con escudos, acercándose a las cenizas de la chimenea, escalando las sillas para agarrar los trozos de pan dulce. Recuerdos, recuerdos y más recuerdos. Esa habitación, que antes era una especie de almacén, se hizo su refugio. Y cada vez estaba menos en casa, viajando, supervisando y peleando.

—Tu habitación es la misma—dijo Estoico—No ha cambiado en nada.

—Gracias…

Subió lentamente los escalones, sintiendo los pasos de su padre por detrás. Abrió la puerta, aún tenía un letrero de color rojo con letras negras que decía "Hipo III ¡Privacidad!" sonrió un poco y pasó. Estaba increíblemente limpia y cuidada, más que toda la casa junta. Un gesto de Estoico, Bocón y Astrid que se turnaban para llevar esa labor semanalmente. Solo esa consideración le hizo llenarse los ojos con lágrimas contenidas.

El escritorio de al fondo tenía los papeles apilados y sujetos bajo una roca circular. Los trozos de carbón, como los dejó, en una caja de madera pequeña donde el sol no los quemara. La silla acomodada. La cama bien tendida y con sábanas limpias. El clóset tenía sus antiguas prendas y zapatos viejos, limpios, aunque ahora inútiles porque no le quedaban. La ventana cerrada gozaba de las únicas plantas vivas en toda la casa.

Reposando orgulloso sobre uno de los bordes de la cama, estaba su casco. Tenía el metal limpio, nada oxidado, los tornillos bien justos. Los orgullosos huesos se elevaban curvos y relucientes de blanco, como de antaño. Igual a la primera vez que lo vio, en manos de su padre, tanto tiempo atrás. Entonces era un niño, un muchacho delgado y que apenas estaba aprendiendo de la vida. Ahora era un hombre. Lo agarró en sus manos, con cuidado de que un solo movimiento pudiera destrozarlo. Bien forjado y fuerte como su simbolismo, adornó su cabeza con ego y alegría.

Ya no le quedaba tan grande como antes. Se ajustaba a su cabeza de la manera perfecta. El casco reconoció inmediatamente a su dueño, que tanto extrañó, y bajo los escasos rayos de la luna, colados por la ventana, pareció irradiar una luz propia. Ya no era un vikingo en formación. Era un vikingo hecho y derecho, con sus ideas, su carácter, sus experiencias. Y su brillante futuro aguardándolo.

Estoico dio otro paso y, guiado por el afecto paternal, lo dio otro abrazo. Corto, conciso, rápido, pero colmado de significados. Era el padre que reconocía la autonomía de su hijo, su voluntad y sus ideas, al mismo tiempo que le otorgaba todo su incondicional apoyo y mejor voluntad.

—Descansa hijo, te lo mereces—hizo incapié en la última frase, esbozando la sonrisa más alegre y sincera que Hipo jamás vio en él—Nos vemos en la mañana.

Retrocedió y cerró la puerta atrás de sí. Un enorme peso cayendo de sus hombros, liberándolo. Bajó a su propia alcoba, dispuesto también a descansar de todas las emociones conjuntas en un solo día.

E Hipo, tumbado en la cama, viendo hacia el techo que lo arrulló con sus extrañas formas de niño, se sintió cómodo y salvo. Como el pequeño que regresa al regazo de su padre tras una noche de insaciable tormenta. Al fin estaba en su hogar.

* * *

><p>*Patricios: la realeza romana. Eran los nobles.<p>

*Bizancio: nombre de la ciudad capital del Imperio Romano Oriental. Posteriormente se le llamó Constantinopla a ésta ciudad y el imperio pasó a llamarse Imperio Bizantino.

*Atila: rey de los hunos, conocido por sus excelentes estrategias, salvajes medidas disciplinarias, saqueos y el mítico palacio de Xanadú. Único monarca que llegó a Roma, incapaz de conquistarla por el respeto a la Iglesia Católica. Fue el principal enemigo del Imperio Romano de Occidente hasta que murió.

*Flavio Aecio: último gran capitán de las tropas romanas. A su muerte, la indisciplina de los soldados y las malas estrategias fueron parte importante de la caída del imperio.

**ACLARACIÓN.**

_¿Por qué se le llama Imperio Romano Occidental e Imperio Romano Oriental?_

El Emperador Teodosio I dividió el imperio romano en dos, dándole cada mitad a uno de sus hijos. A Honorio el Imperio de Occidente, con capital en Roma. Y Acario el de Oriente, con capital en Bizancio, después Constantinopla. Diferentes factores, como los mencionados en el capítulo, hicieron que Roma cayera y su Imperio terminara por disiparse. Pero el Imperio Bizantino perduró toda la edad media hasta caer en manos de los turcos, creándose el Imperio Otomano.

En caso de dudas, por no explicarme bien, pueden mandarme un mensaje que con gusto les aclararé. La información en Wikipedia sobre éste tema es muy fiable.

Pues bien, terminadas estas laaaaargas explicaciones, se habrán dado cuenta que los romanos se la están pasando realmente mal. Este factor será determinante a lo largo del fic ¿Cómo creen que el capitán Eliseo tome la noticia de que el Emperador ya no respaldará su guerra? Bueno, eso y más en el próximo episodio.

A quienes lean "Memorias" (que por cierto ¡Mil gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios!) subiré el próximo capítulo en dos días.

¿Un comentario, por favor?

chao!


	15. Capitulo 14

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Hola a todos! ¿es idea mí o me tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez? no estoy segura, como me puse a disfrutar la máximo mis vacaciones me desconecté del mundo en mucho aspectos. Como sea, la realidad vuelve y es en vista a eso que retorné en donde había dejado mis historias.

Por otro lado ¡60 comentarios! ¡Wow! estoy realmente feliz. Jamás pensé que ésta historia recaudara tantos reviews ¡Mil gracias!

Comentarios:

Tsukimine12: jajaja,si, lo traidores son quienes piensas :) ¡Tacos! *se los come de un solo bocado con ansiedad* amo los tacos, pero prefiero los sopes que los burritos ¡Viva México! :)

Chofis: me alegro de que te gustase la explicación y que de verdad los librara de dudas, considerando cuánta historia meto a veces (¡los defectos de estudiar historia!) me ponía a pensar "¿Y si me entendieron...?" gracias por quitarme esa duda xD

digixrikanonaka: ya sé, demasiados hechos históricos hasta a mí me confunden varias veces. Uf, Memorias... eh, bueno quizá en ese me tarde un poco más. Gracias por los comentarios :)

Espartano: mi querido lector favorito, me alegro mucho de que mi historia le siga gustando y además libra mis temores de que a veces pueda salirme de los roles de cada personaje. Me alegro de verdad estar consiguiendo los efectos que deseo :)

¡Mil gracias por todo su apoyo!

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14.<strong>

**.**

**.**

El Consejo.

Cuando el pueblo vikingo fue dispersándose en diversas tribus, cada vez más apartadas unas de las otras, con su gente, sus líderes, nació el Consejo. Fue la manera de que las tribus se mantuvieran en contacto. Las decisiones más importantes se tomaban ahí. Los Jefes de las tribus y a veces sus hijos herederos iban a las juntas del Consejo, donde daban noticias sobre la situación de cada pueblo, sus problemas y llegaban a soluciones.

El Consejo se convocaba una vez al año. Y, en tiempos difíciles, cada vez que era necesario. Guiándose hacia el norte, más allá de Berk, había una alta montaña a menudo confundida con un glaciar. Solamente los vikingos sabían que la vereda oculta entre las playas guiaba a un monte de roca, alta, dura, casi sin árboles ni pasto. Ahí, oculto de toda visión, estaba un edificio.

De maderas diversas, pintado de rojo, alto techo y hermosos decorados, era la sede del Consejo. Un lugar muy amplio con la mesa larga, ovalada, donde tomaban asiento los Jefes. Había habitaciones diversas y documentos especiales. La Gran Sede y su ubicación era conocida por un puñado de vikingos confiables, pues resguardaba muchos secretos. Un selecto grupo de guerreros se quedaban ahí todo el año, cuidando, vigilando, manteniendo hermoso el lugar, preparándolo para las reuniones.

Las generaciones que pasaban por ahí podían tener buenos o malos recuerdos. El Consejo se caracterizaba por que su decisión era inapelable. Ni el más poderoso Jefe podía desafiar su autoridad. Y bajo este conocimiento, se fundaron las Leyes.

Hipo tenía muy malos recuerdos del Consejo. Esos largos y extenuantes viajes por mar, el estrés que a veces generaba en su padre, la enorme mesa llena de musculosos vikingos, necios como ellos solos, discutiendo y alzando la voz por cualquier cosa. Él iba a veces acompañando a su padre en misiones diplomáticas. Posteriormente, tuvo que ir para cambiar las tradiciones y generar la cría de dragones.

Espantoso. Sencillamente horrible. De los trece miembros del Consejo solo cinco estaban a su favor. Y debió convencer a los demás. Argumentos, pruebas, experimentos, evidencias. Fueron semanas pesadísimas y todo para que unos ancianos necios que se creían conocedores del mundo aceptaran la realidad. Toda la ayuda de Estoico fue vana.

Hipo debió quedarse y la junta del Consejo se prolongó horrores. Rara vez las juntas duraban dos o tres días. En esta ocasión, y como no se llegaba a ningún acuerdo, se alargó por una semana. Los Jefes además de cansados estaban preocupados, debían volver a sus Tribus y seguir con sus deberes. No obstante, se debía tomar una decisión. Por primera vez en toda la historia el Consejo no llegó a un acuerdo unánime: cada Tribu podría adoptar la tradición que quisiera. La decisión de matar o criar dragones quedaría a cargo del Jefe. Así, pues, todos pudieron partir, pero dejando a Hipo con la espantosa realidad de que solo cinco de las trece tribus tendrían paz.

Así, el chico inició viajes más cansados todavía hacia las aldeas que estaban recias a creerle. Y pasaba ahí el tiempo suficiente, enseñándoles, mostrándoles, narrándoles todo lo aprendido. Este viaje debió realizarlo solo, porque Estoico también debía regresar a Berk.

El orgullo vikingo era grande y los Jefes veían inaceptable que un flaco muchachito pretendiera enseñarles a ellos, los Jefes, los sabios, los que ya habían vivido. Esas firmes tradiciones que Hipo rompió en Berk auxiliado por la culpa y el cariño de su gente, estaba arraigada en los demás pueblos. Con la diferencia de que ellos no lo conocían, no sentían culpa ni afecto hacia él. Estaba solo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Pero era inteligente y fue aprendiendo cómo actuar. A veces tardaba muchos meses, pero lo consiguió. Un año y medio después de iniciar sus viajes, Hipo regresó a Berk triunfante. Todas las tribus aceptaban a los dragones. Y por ello, su gran perseverancia, se ganó un puesto permanente en el consejo, independientemente de que fuera el heredero de Berk, él ya tenía su lugar y sería escuchado con el respeto que merecía.

Un gran día de fiesta. Berk era la única tribu con dos representantes oficiales. Pero para Hipo era un triunfo sin significado. Él no quería reconocimiento, quería que se hiciera lo correcto.

Después de eso y por los demás años las juntas del Consejo le parecían tediosas. Hipo acudía, porque era su deber, y después porque la guerra demandaba su presencia de manera obligatoria. Más a pesar de eso, Hipo jamás se encontró del todo cómodo entre ellos. Salvo su padre y unos pocos Jefes comprensivos, todos los demás le parecían orgullos, tercos, apáticos y salvajes. Le respetaban, desde luego ¿Y? seguían sin ser de su agrado.

Por eso, semanas después de que Hipo llegara a Berk, cuando su padre le dijo que habría de ir al Consejo, le dieron ganar de gritar ¡No había escapado de los romanos para volver a esa mesa tediosa! Estoico le recordó su deber para con el pueblo vikingo y para con la gente que le apoyó. Seguía siendo miembro, a pesar de los años.

Refunfuñando, Hipo debió montar a Chimuelo e ir volando hacia la junta. Estoico decidió irse en barco. Fue una despedida triste. Astrid no quería ni por asomo alejarse de él. Pero ella no era miembro del Consejo y desde luego que no podría acompañarlo.

Por su parte, Patán se mostró muy apático al respecto. Antes de que Hipo volviera, él acompañó a Estoico en la mayoría de los viajes al Consejo, pues de manera indirecta había sido declarado el futuro heredero. La repentina presencia de Hipo y su puesto permanente desde luego lo apartaron. Bastó una sola mirada de Estoico para que Patán entendiera que ya no podría volver a esos viajes y no estaba contemplado en esta junta. Aunque le hirvió la sangre de envidia, supo contenerse. No era el momento.

A vuelo Hipo tardó menos de un día en llegar. Afuera de la Gran Sede se había construido un establo por los Jefes que llegaban de improvisto en sus propios dragones, los cuales, eran cada vez más para el gusto de Hipo. Había pocos dragones ahí y de verdad, Hipo no quería entrar solo.

—Mira, Chimuelo, hay Nadders.—el dragón negro miró al Nadder rojo y resopló, acostándose sobre la paja hasta ponerse cómodo y cerrar los ojos.—Muy bien, solo quieres descansar.

Hipo se sentó al lado de Chimuelo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, como hacía siempre que estaban los dos sin nada que decir. El relajado dragón pronto se quedó dormido e Hipo recargado pensaba en qué hacer. Sabía exactamente qué hacía ahí, pero años distanciado de su gente y con la única presencia humana del capitán Eliseo había afectado su capacidad de habla. Le costaba más que antes encontrar las palabras necesarias para su discurso. Rezó un poco a los dioses para que se apiadaran de él y pudiera decir correctamente lo necesario.

El revuelto de gente acercándose le hizo asomarse. Para su fortuna, era su padre. Hipo ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba anocheciendo. Salió del establo y se encaminó hacia Estoico. Intercambiaron pocas palabras y entraron juntos; según el guardia ya estaban ahí todos los miembros y solo faltaba la Tribu de Berk.

Así, pues, Hipo tragó duro y entró.

Efectivamente, la mesa tenía todos los puestos ocupados, salvo dos. Miró la silla donde su padre se sentaba y después, donde él tomaba asiento, tantos años atrás. Su visita al pasado se vio interrumpida cuando notó todos los ojos puestos en él, y los Jefes parándose.

Entonces, el más viejo de todos, alzó las manos y gritó:

—¡Viva Hipo, el jinete de dragones, el terror de los romanos!

—¡Viva!—fue el grito unánime de los demás vikingos.

Y el estallido de aplausos y felicitaciones de verdad lo asombraron, al grado de que abrió los ojos y esbozó una sorprendida sonrisa. Caminó a paso lento hacia su asiento.

—Sea muy bienvenido, joven Hipo—saludó uno de los Jefes, a quien Hipo realmente no recordaba su nombre—La historia de su cautiverio y su liberación ha conmovido a todo el pueblo vikingo.

—Y estamos completamente decididos a expulsar de una vez por todas a esos malditos romanos de las tierras escandinavas—declaró otro, ese si sabía cómo se llamaba, Liv.

—Cálmense todos—declaró el más anciano del Consejo, llamado Togor—Primero tomemos asiento.

Así fue. De uno en uno los Jefes se sentaron en las sillas. Las jarras de cerveza y aguamiel puestas de lado. Había llegado el momento de declarar la estrategia para vencer a los romanos. Y en este tema, cualquier conocimiento que Hipo pudiera ofrecer era esencial.

—Bien, ya que estamos más calmados, debemos atender los asuntos más importantes: de los romanos—comenzó Togor—Joven Hipo, imagino que usted sabrá darnos información para estar pelea ¿Verdad?

Todos miraron a Hipo con un dejo de esperanza en sus ojos. El joven resopló para sí mismo. Estaba a punto de decirles algo de suma importancia.

—Sí—repuso—Debemos... pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer.

—A base de su experiencia—dijo Klaus, otro Jefe—Y de los conocimientos que tiene sobre el Capitán Eliseo ¿Qué nos aconseja hacer?

Meditó un poco.

—Tener cuidado—dijo—Eliseo es muy vengativo. Destruimos Alere Flammam, su mayor orgullo. No tengo la menor duda de que pronto planeará una gran venganza.

—Lo sabía…

—Era de esperarse…

—Hay que mandar tropas…

—¡Pero!—la voz de Hipo se alzó sobre todas las demás conversaciones—El fin de Eliseo está más cerca de lo que él cree. No por nosotros, si no por su propio Imperio.

Esta vez, las voces murmuraron con genuina sorpresa ¿El fin de Eliseo por el Imperio Romano? ¿Cómo podía pasar esto?

—Roma está en una gran crisis—continuó Hipo—Y no podrán resistir. El fin del Imperio Romano está mas cerca de lo que ellos mismos creen.

Le éxtasis que se liberó entre los guerreros vikingo era impresionante. Hipo sonrió un poco, por primera vez esos hombres no le parecían tan ajenos. En esos momentos compartían ese deseo de expulsar a los romanos. Extrañamente, lo hizo sentir mejor y en paz.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Las tropas derrotadas del Capitán Eliseo estaban reclutadas en un terreno inhóspito, ligeramente al noreste de la extinta fortaleza Alere Flammam. Las tiendas de campaña improvisadas albergaban los pocos soldados sobrevivientes. No había Tribus cerca ni tampoco habían visto naves vikingas merodear esos mares.

Pero Eliseo sabía exactamente dónde estaba y dónde se encontraban las demás Tribus. Reorganizar a sus hombres le tomaría menos de dos semanas, sería sencillo. Además, contaba con los refuerzos de Roma. No demorarían mucho en auxiliarlo en aquel sangriento combate.

Eliseo sentía el más acérrimo odio hacia los vikingos. Ese maldito de Hipo consiguió escapar, ayudó de tal forma a su gente que destruyó su hogar, su fuerte. Las llamas consumieron no solamente la roca de Alere Flammam, también su orgullo, su honor, sus años de trabajo. El maldito bastardo pagaría muy caro haberse metido con el Imperio Romano.

En su orgullo y poder, Eliseo estaban ensimismado en aquella batalla. Desentendido completamente del Imperio, Eliseo no había ido a Roma en años. Ignoraba completamente su estado, sus conflictos, sus problemas, y como arrogante romano pensaba que todo andaba bien. Nada podría pasarle al Emperador ni a la ciudad, protegida por el mejor ejército del mundo. Y él, Eliseo, reclamaría Escandinava, con sus bárbaros vikingos, para el Emperador.

No esperaba recibir, en vez de las tropas de refuerzos, una carta. Y menos el contenido:

_Procedente de Roma._

_Dirigido al Capitán Eliseo._

_Debido a los constantes ataques que ha sufrido física y moralmente la Gran Capital de Roma, la urgencia de tropas bien entrenadas y generales capacitados debe ser guiada a las batallas prioritarias. Así, es mandato del Emperador absoluto del Gran Imperio Romano demandar la presencia del Capitán Eliseo y de sus tropas en Roma, lo más pronto posible, para unirse al combate armado contra el líder huno Atila, en la batalla más importante y la guerra más grande que ha azotado al Imperio en los últimos años._

_Decreto del Emperador._

_Firma._

_Roma._

¿Qué?

No, era una broma.

¡Era una maldita broma!

Eliseo miró al emisario con el rostro más encolerizado que jamás haya esbozado. El hombre se encogió un poco, pero mantuvo la expresión firme. Arrojando la carta con desprecio absoluto, gritó:

—¿¡Espera quitarme a mis hombres!

—No—repuso el emisario—Usted y sus hombres deben volver inmediatamente a Roma.

—Esto es una maldita broma ¿Verdad?

—No lo es señor—y hablaba más serio—Usted no lo sabe, ha estado mucho tiempo afuera. Hay una gran guerra contra los hunos y muchos problemas políticos en Roma. Debe volver y ayudar en la pelea contra Atila, es la orden del Emperador.

Eliseo convirtió sus manos en puños y le dieron ganar de maldecir. Siempre honró al Emperador por la figura de honor y poder que era, pero ahora, en estos momentos, lo odiaba.

—No puede hacerme esto—declaró el Capitán—He peleado tanto tiempo contra los vikingos ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

—Lo lamento capitán, pero se dará cuenta que a Roma no le importa ya conquistar Escandinava, ni su guerra personal—el emisario sonrió petulante—Roma espera su regreso en menos de una semana.

—No habrá regreso—contestó, fuera de sí—¡No me rendiré! ¡Conquistaré, aunque sea yo solo a estos malditos vikingos!

—¿Está usted desafiando la autoridad de Roma?

—¿Está usted cuestionándome?

—¡Traición!

El emisario apenas pudo retroceder dos pasos, cuando el hábil capitán dio un salto hasta él. Lo apretó del cuello y tumbó de un derribe limpio, apenas tuvo el hombre tiempo de gritar, cuando un reluciente filo cortó sagazmente la piel. La sangre manchó de carmín la tierra y Eliseo sonrió orgulloso.

Miró la daga manchada y cortó la palma de su mano. Vio su propia sangre caer en gotas oscuras hacia el suelo. Elevando el puñal empapado de su sangre, juró:

—Por todos los dioses ¡Los vikingos pagarán por mi dolor y mi sangre!

Cayendo al suelo de rodillas, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. El oculto pasado de Eliseo regresando a su mente, en la desesperación de su situación, solo, sin ayuda…

Como aquella noche…

* * *

><p>Uy... creo que el Capitán Eliseo está enojado... y veremos porqué le tiene tanto odio a los vikingos :)<p>

¿A ustedes qué les pareció? La idea sobre el Consejo la tenía desde hace muucho y escribirla me animó bastante. Se irán dando cuenta que Hipo no es igual a como antes, esos años encerrado le han causado mucho dolor. Entonces ¿Merece esto algún comentario? ¿O no?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	16. Capitulo 15

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

¡Por los Dioses!**  
><strong>

No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué me pasó. Es decir, he andado muy ocupada entre tareas y exámenes, pero sé que no es excusa. Creo que me "desenchufé" del mundo Fanfiction. Les pido disculpas, sinceramente. Espero poder reponerme en unos pocos días :)

Comentarios:

TheOnlyNightFury: la historia de Eliseo es interesante... oh, y sobre lo de la secuela, eso me llegó mucho, de verdad. No me des tanto crédito, que también me gustan tus historias :)

AliceCullen: ehh, no sé, simplemente vienen a mi mente xD De verdad, no creo que sea la gran cosa, pero si le sgusta soy feliz :)

Chofis: Neh, lo entiendo a la perfección. La idea del consejo la he visto en taantos fics que ¡Debía hacer una mía! xD Me alegro mucho que la forma en que llevo los sentimientos te esté gustando. Eso es lo escencial.

Espartano: si, Eliseo es un traidor, pero el pobrecillo tiene traumas. Se irán mostrando, unos en este capítulo, otros más adelante. En fin, mi lector favorito, como siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios y saber que la redacción y la trama te siguen gustando ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15.<strong>

**.**

**.**

El Imperio Romano había conquistado prácticamente toda Europa, parte del Medio Oriente y el norte de África. Ser ciudadano romano significaba tener un montón de derechos sobre los demás pueblos. Y la figura del César, autoritaria en Roma, se volvió incuestionable y digna de temor alrededor del mundo.

Pero Roma tenía también sus problemas. A pesar de todos los derechos que gozaban los hombres, ellos de verdad no tenían muchas opciones. Si no nacías noble, la aspiración a puestos importantes quedaba completamente recaída en sus habilidades como soldado. Y tardaban años en poder posicionarse como comandante, porque los generales usualmente eran familiares de clérigos o nobles.

Muchos romanos, aburridos de sus trabajos cotidianos, demandaron al gobierno entretenimiento. Ahí fue donde nació el famoso Coliseo. Pero la gente inteligente y más estudiada, que a veces encontraba vulgar esos juegos bárbaros y salvajes, decidió viajar. Los romanos podían viajar a donde quisieran y por su superioridad sobre otros pueblos, comerciantes romanos abundaban en otras ciudades con mejores derechos, puestos y pagas.

Ahí fue donde apareció la familia de Eliseo. Eran unidos, su madre, devota hasta la muerte de Cristo nuestro señor, encontraba en la Virgen María el ejemplo idóneo de lo que es ser una buena esposa. Ella imitaba su obediencia y, a su vez, inculcaba en su marido las actitudes protectoras de San José. A sus hijos, valores y respeto absoluto por Dios.

A pesar de todas las enseñanzas religiosas, era su padre un hombre sabio que gustaba leer las obras de filósofos griegos. Eliseo nunca comprendió esa pasión de su padre por saber más. Se la pasaba diciendo extrañas frases, pero su lema, excepcional, era "Lux Pax Vix*" (Luz en la inteligencia, paz en el corazón y fuerza en la voluntad).

Ellos eran mercaderes, de privilegiada posición económica pero no para llegar a Patricios. Con alma aventurera, iniciaron sus viajes al norte, primero hacia Nórico*, donde iniciarían sus compras y ventas. Duraban de dos a tres semanas en diferentes regiones y mientras más se alejaban de Roma, mejor les iba. Las caravanas eran perfectamente recibidas por entusiastas germánicos que deseaban comprar las finas telas y esencias romanas.

No tenían nada de malicia y fueron buenos con todos. Pero querían seguir viajando. El norte con sus helados inviernos y lenguas tan diferentes les despertaba mucha curiosidad. Los enormes bosques verdes y de altísimos árboles les hacían recordar el Paraíso prometido. Fueron yéndose más y más al norte, hacia Escania*.

Eliseo era feliz. Tenía dos hermanos mayores y dos hermanas menores. Ayudaba a su padre cargando los materiales y a su madre vigilando los criados. No había cosas de las cuales pudiera quejarse. Era espléndido vendedor y nunca timaban a nadie. Creía fuertemente en Dios y su juventud (15 años) lo hacía inquieto, deseoso de conocer más tierras.

No obstante, las noticias de unas tribus bárbaras tratando de recuperar Escandia y otros terrenos norteños, les llegaron. Se dieron comunicados de que no se acercaran mucho a esas regiones. Jamás habían escuchado hablar de los escandinavos, hasta que su viaje estaba muy avanzado.

Otros romanos y pobladores celtas les dijeron que eran tribus realmente bárbaras, que solo vivían para la lucha y que llevaban en sus cascos los mismísimos cuernos del demonio. Fuertes, altos, aguerridos, usaban un idioma tosco. No eran nada civilizados.

Desde luego, jamás mencionaron que Escandinava y las islas Islándicas eran sus territorios desde mucho atrás. Y ellos solamente defendían lo suyo. Repelían los ataques romanos y trataban de retomar control sobre Escandia, pues ahí había Templos importantes para ellos y sus dioses. Además, los romanos habían destruido tantas tribus nórdicas y matado tantas personas que se sentían con el derecho de devolverles un poco de su propia medicina.

Eliseo, un hermano y una hermana opinaban que debían volver. Conocer las pirámides egipcias, su algodón fresco y el faro de Alejandría valían más la pena que tener miedo por la aparición de esos salvajes. Ninguno de los dos padres estuvieron de acuerdo. La madre quería conocer las famosas islas de hielo y ver los árboles más altos.

Las caravanas de comercio "valientes" (por no decir tontas) se instalaron cerca del mar, en un pueblo donde los pobladores aseguraban que nunca habían visto naves salvajes. El pueblo era completamente romano y tenía sus defensas marítimas. Ellos no sabían que los barcos nórdicos eran mucho más veloces y fuertes. Y tampoco que los estaban espiando de semanas antes.

Eliseo recordaba despertar bruscamente de un sueño, en la oscuridad de la noche, por los gritos de diferentes personas. Salió de su tienda de campaña y encontró el pueblo consumido en llamas. Personas corrían despavoridas, sus padres empacaban todo cuanto podían, al igual que sus hermanos. Guerreros vestidos de piel, con cascos adornados de cuernos blancos y espadas enormes atacaban sin piedad.

—¡Corre!—gritó su padre—¡Corre, no mires atrás!

Espantado por la sangre y los gritos, Eliseo hizo lo que le pidieron. Tropezó con muchas piedras y con árboles hasta caerse. Se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, que lo hizo desmayarse. El suelo tenía tantas manchas carmín que los nórdicos lo creyeron muerto y eso le salvó la vida.

Despertó al día siguiente, las casas del pueblo convertidas en ruinas y cenizas. Tiendas de campaña quemadas y otras tumbadas. Miles de cadáveres en todas partes, el verde césped vuelto carmín. El horror era inmenso. Entre todos los cuerpos, encontró a su familia.

Su padre asesinado a golpes, su madre con siete heridas de espada, sus hermanos muertos degollados y hermanas asesinadas por flechas. Era el único sobreviviente.

Eliseo apenas y podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era demasiado horror para su inocente alma. Corrompido y lleno de odio, se decidió aniquilara ese pueblo que le despojó lo que más amaba. Tomó las frías manos de su madre muerta y las besó, acarició los cabellos de sus hermanas y cerró los abiertos ojos de sus hermanos. Cavó tumbas especiales para los seis, enterrándolos con el símbolo de la cruz. Rezó por sus almas entre sollozos y lágrimas.

"Lux Pax Vix" resonó en su mente el lema de su padre. La voz afable y autoritaria de ese hombre que tantas cosas le enseñó. Recordó su cuerpo sin vida. Y esas palabras obtuvieron un significado completamente nuevo.

Tardó cinco meses en regresar a Roma. Iba caminando, comiendo lo que le daban algunos cuantos generosos. Llevaba ropas sucias y manchadas. Nada de dinero. Al llegar a la ciudad fue inmediatamente con unos tíos que apenas y lo reconocieron. No había tomado un solo baño en todo ese tiempo, apenas había comido estaba tremendamente flaco.

Lo asearon, vistieron, alimentaron y rezaron por sus familiares muertos. Eliseo, ya mejor, tomó la resolución de entrar en el ejército. Su intenso odio le dio el coraje y pronto se volvió un famoso soldado por su crueldad con los enemigos. Era feliz degollando y desmembrando a los malditos que se oponían al Imperio Romano.

Ascendió hasta Capitán y se ganó la confianza no solo de importantes políticos, si no del mismísimo emperador. Todos sus legiones portaban un grabado, al igual que sus barcos, que mencionaba tanto durante los entrenamientos que solo su mención evocaba el nombre de Eliseo: Lux Pax Vix.

Investigó fríamente a los escandinavos. Ellos se hacían llamar vikingos y hablaban una lengua algo parecida al celta de los británicos. Habían repelido tan bien los ataques romanos que el Emperador ordenó retirar de allí sus tropas. Sin problemas extranjeros, pudieron saber que los vikingos tenían sus propios problemas internos. Al parecer, sus tribus eran constantemente atacadas por unos animales extraños, que habitaban solo en el norte, éstos podían volar y lanzar fuego de sus bocas. Los llamaban dragones.

Planeó minuciosamente su estrategia para atacarlos. Fue descubriendo de a poco algunas de las Tribus Vikingas más importantes. Pidió apoyo y permiso al Emperador. Éste, emocionado con la idea de esos dragones accedió. Eliseo atacó el pueblo más al sur y aparentemente más pacífico: Taver.

Su destrucción y posterior construcción de Alere Flammam lo hizo considerarse un victorioso. Nada podría contra él. Capturar a Hipo terminó de elevar su orgullo y vanidad. El vikingo hacía las armas más eficaces que hubiera visto, tenía talento y una técnica formidable.

Ahora entendía que se confío demasiado, y por eso Hipo pudo escapar con su espantosa bestia ¡Debió matar al dragón desde un principio! Alere Flammam estaba destruida y ahora el Emperador le daba la espalda. Pero no importaba.

Le importaban un comino los retos ¡Él destruiría a los vikingos! La sangre de su familia no sería derramada en vano ¡No! ¡Jamás! Él los vengaría. Los destruiría ¡Era su destino!

Pero no solo destruiría ahora a los vikingos. El rostro de Hipo tan sonriente y triunfante en esa fatal noche, desafiándolo con sus ojos, diciendo "Mírame, me burlo de ti" le hacía hervir aún más la sangre. Acabaría con todo lo que ese mocoso estúpido quisiera.

Sonrío para sí mismo mientras hojeaba el cuaderno que Hipo usó durante su cautiverio. Muchas hojas fueron arrancadas, otras no. Y entre los papeles vio un boceto que se repetía en todas partes. Era una mujer, de redondo rostro y grandes ojos expresivos; unos mechones de cabello liso le caían en el rostro, mientras lo demás estaba trenzado por la espalda; tenía una sonrisa pequeña y siempre sostenía en sus manos un hacha.

"Te destruiré" pensó para sí mismo "Acabaré con todo lo que amas… como tú gente me quitó lo que yo quería"

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Thorum sería la fortaleza donde los diferentes guerreros más importantes de Berk se reunirían. Estoico e Hipo debían notificar a su gente sobre las importantes decisiones que se habían tomado en el Consejo unas semanas atrás.

En la enorme mesa de reunión, estaban Egil, Finn, Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Bocón y Astrid. Ésta había sido una etapa realmente difícil para ellos. Ver sentado al lado derecho de Estoico a un Hipo tan cambiado era, sin lugar a dudas, impactante. Más para ellos, sus amigos que le lloraron con genuina tristeza ante su "muerte".

El Consejo había llegado a la decisión de repeler los ataques romanos. Hipo estaba por demás convencido de que Roma no mandaría refuerzos a Eliseo. Pero también sabía que el Capitán querría cobrar su venganza. Había que estar alertas para defenderse de los hombres que hubieran sobrevivido y encontrarlos pronto para eliminar de una vez por todas a la cabeza de ese cuerpo que tanto trabajo les estaba costando destruir.

El Imperio Romano estaba dividido. Enfrascado en su pelea, el pueblo vikingo nunca buscó más información del mundo exterior. El Emperador predecesor dividió su imperio y le dio a cada uno de sus hijos la mitad. Roma quedó vulnerable sin sus mejores capitanes, generales y soldados. La sociedad romana, cada vez más adicta a los juegos del Coliseo, estaba cayendo en la desmoralización. La amenaza de los Hunos y otros pueblos bárbaros así como las crecientes enfermedades ocupaban las prioridades del Emperador.

Hipo no creía que loa Hunos quisieran territorios al norte. Los vikingos no debían preocuparse, al menos aún, por él. Roma caería, no había más forma de interpretar sus desgracias. Pero ¿Cuándo? Aún no se sabía. Hipo no le daba más de medio año. Y aunque la ayuda a Eliseo estaba del todo descartada ¿Quién no garantizaba que el Imperio podía recuperarse?

Aún así, el Consejo confió en Hipo, que conocía perfectamente a los romanos. Cuando el asunto con Eliseo acabara, mandarían a unas tropas especialmente entrenada para investigar como espías qué pasaba exactamente en el Continente. Hasta entonces, debían terminar lo que iniciaron.

Se trazó una estrategia simple y sin ciencia. Hubiera funcionado perfectamente. Pero Hipo no sabía que tenía traidores entre los suyos. Y cuando lo supo, esa misma noche, ya había dado demasiada información.

Confiados de su triunfo, se hicieron servir unos cuantos tragos. Nadie reparó en que la figura que depositó unos cuantos polvos sobre una copa en particular. Y se la tendió a Hipo,

—Muchas gracias.—repuso, tomando la bebida y alzándola. Brindaron por su gloria y después bebieron con ansias.

El sabor, repentinamente más amargo de lo normal, le hizo saber que algo andaba mal. Hipo terminó de beber y miró la copa semi-vacía. El líquido lucía bien, no había algo de lo cual debiera sospechar. Caramba, hasta el olor era deliciosos. Miró hacia ambos lados. Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente, intercambiando puntos de vista, bromeando.

Solo una persona tenía en sus ojos el dejo de ansiedad, ocultándola con una distracción bastante común: un cuchillo moviéndose entre sus manos. Dejó la copa en la mesa y caminó para charlar con alguien más.

—Hipo ¿Todo anda bien?—le preguntó Astrid, cogiéndole el brazo.—Te ves un poco pálido.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Sentía un poco más de frío y el paladar seco.

—Iré al baño. No tardo.

Se apresuró a salir. Además del frío, comenzaba a sentir mareos. No le dolía el estómago y la garganta tampoco le quemaba, lo cual era bueno. Hipo tenía unos cuantos secretos; tenía una altísima resistencia a los venenos naturales, cosa que después explicaría a sus seres más cercanos. Aunque parecía que su cuerpo resistía la sustancia, la dosis fue masiva y no quería sentirse mal ni por una hora.

Llegó a los baños, oscuros y lo vomitó todo con un sencillo movimiento. Pasada la conmoción salió y fue hacia las bodegas. Tomó agua fresca de un balde antes sellado, su mente pensaba rápidamente, gracias a la adrenalina del momento. Salió y volvió hacia los corredores cerca del salón. Pensó en el hombre nervioso y en cómo él salió tan rápido después del brindis. Solamente alguien que esperaba "algo" notaría la relación y sospecharía. Confiando en sus conocimientos sobre la conciencia humana, Hipo se detuvo, sabiendo que el culpable se delataría a sí solo.

Se colocó enfrente de una ventana, donde el viento golpeaba su rostro. Al orí unos pasos, inmediatamente se puso a jadear como loco y se tocó el pecho con una desesperación innata. Los pasos se detuvieron y se escuchó una risa.

—Sobrevivir para morir con los tuyos. Muy digno de ti, Hipo.

Al reconocer la voz sonrió para sí mismo. Era el mismo hombre nervioso durante el brindis. No había ya lugar a dudas: solo se había delatado. Inmediatamente se enderezó y acomodó sus rebeldes cabellos. Le dedicó una mirada retadora, sin odio, pero iracunda.

—Finnbogi—lo llamó por su nombre completo—Temo que tu plan falló.

El rostro del hombre empalideció. Jamás pasó por su mente la idea de que el plan fallaría ¡Era el veneno más poderoso de la zona! especial, exótico ¿Quién se resistía a él?

—Nadie más tiene los mismos síntomas—empezó Hipo—Solo me querías matar a mí ¿Verdad? No sé por qué.

Finn estaba completamente impresionado. Pero ¿Cómo este muchacho estaba vivo? ¡Era imposible! La dosis mataría hasta a cinco hombres. Pensando en la incredulidad, con el temor de ser descubierto recorriendo sus venas, dio pasos en retroceso hasta golpearse la espalda en la pared. El coraje formó un nudo que se atoró en su garganta, incapaz de que pudiera hablar. Apretando sus dos manos en puños, pudo al menor pronunciar una queja.

—Maldito hijo de Troll—musitó entre dientes.

—Lo soy. Ahora, te diré las cosas claramente—Hipo lo confundió con unos movimientos de combate y le colocó la navaja en el cuchillo—Puedo matarte. Puedo en este momento acusarte. Hay demasiadas pruebas y tú conoces el castigo por la traición… pero no lo haré.

A Finn se le cortó la respiración,

¿Qué?

—Te irás en este instante y te mantendrás al margen de las cosas. Posteriormente, ya veré qué hacer contigo.

Lo soltó, empujándolo hacia el suelo. Finn no se cayó, pero poco le faltó para darse de rodillas en el piso.

—Nos veremos después…

Era una promesa de venganza con odio cargado. Hipo no le hizo caso, al menos no ahora. Finn se fue, vio su barco partir. Algo había pasado, algo que él ignoraba.

Y que descubriría en ése mismo instante.

* * *

><p>*Nórico y Escandia fueron territorios que contaron dentro del Imperio Romano pero bastante cercanos a las penínsulas Escandinavas, de donde provenían los Vikingos.<p>

*Lux, Pax, Vix: es una locución latina (como un dicho que se quedó en latín puro) me pareció buena idea agregarla, pues son romanos y hablan latín. Significa eso mismo "luz en la inteligencia, paz en el corazón y fuerza en la voluntad". Aprender etimologías de verdad te ayuda :D

Pues bien ¿Qué les pareció? No tengo mucha cosas que comentar.

Ah y **¡FELIZ DÍA DEL NIÑO A TODOS LOS NIÑOS DE CUERPO ADULTO! :D**

Nos leemos pronto ¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	17. Capitulo 16

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

****¡Holaa!

Bueno, se que me tarde muuuuch en actualizar xD Lo siento de verdad, no ha sido mi intención. Pero afortunadamente solo me quedan dos semanas de exámenes y soy LIBRE ¡LIBREEEE!

Por otro lado:

¡70 comentarios! ¡WOOOW! ¡Estoy tan FEELIIZZ!

Jamás pensé que en esta historia podía juntar más de 10 o 25 ¡70! me hacen sonrojar... muchas gracias por seguirme, leerme y además comentarme. Créanme que suben mi autoestima :D

**Comentarios:**

TheOnlyNightFury: Pues si, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el camino de la venganza, pero hay personas que parece solo conocen ese camino. Finn tiene serios problemas, aquí se menciona más sobre él y Astrid.

Chofis: me alegro que te guste, y lo sé, l venganza jamás es la solución pero si no existiera personas que lo tomaran, no podrían salir estas historias xD Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios.

Tsukimine12: si lo quería, en verbo pasado. AHora que Patán probó el poder al ser heredero de Berk pues no querrá soltarlo y quien se lo impide es el propio Hipo. Hay personas que se corrompen tan fácilmente, solo hay que ver la historia de cualquier país con monarquía y las encontraremos. Abundan.

galaxydragon: muchisimas gracias, me siento siempre feliz de que haya personas como tu disfrutando tanto de mi redacción como de mis historias. Espero que a lo largo de la trama ésta te siga gustando :)

Espartano: Claro que no le haría efecto el veneno, no soy tan malvada (cof cof... creo) jejej :D Me alegro de que te aya gustado y nuevamente muchas gracias, mi lector favorito, por dejar tus críticas que se aprecian tanto.

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Astrid había notado a Hipo muy distante durante el resto de la velada. El tiempo separados y desde luego las experiencias vividas los había formado de manera diferente. Ella podía ver que Hipo no era la misma persona que cayó al Fuerte aquella fatídica noche. Y de cierta forma, no se sorprendía.

Después de todo, ella tampoco era la misma chica. Habían pasado por demasiadas cosas, y tantas experiencias no pueden dar como resultado nada más que la modificación paulatina de criterios, pensamientos y conductas.

El tiempo pasó y pronto los borrachos siguieron sus charlas. Quienes estaban en mejores condiciones se fueron retirando a sus aposentos. Al momento en que Astrid iba saliendo sintió los pasos de alguien seguirla. Volteándose, descubrió que era Hipo con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó.

—Necesito hablar contigo—fue la corta respuesta del muchacho—En un lugar más privado ¿Puedo?

Asintió.

Astrid no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué cosas pasaban por la mente del chico, ni del tema que irían a tratar. Pero ella confiaba en él después de todo ese tiempo. Lo condujo a sus propios aposentos, cuando nadie estaba cerca para espiarlos. Aunque nadie ignoraba sus sentimientos y tácitos compromisos, de cualquier forma sería un escándalo.

Con Hipo en el interior de su cuarto, Astrid cerró la puerta y prendió unas veladoras, de forma que hubiera luz. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en la cama, para hablar más cómodamente.

—Dime.

Hipo parecía pensar qué palabras eran las adecuadas, porque no decía nada. Al final, tomó ambas manos y la miró fijamente.

—Astrid ¿Tú conoces Finnbogi, el comandante de Fereiya?

Inmediatamente los ojos azules de la rubia de abrieron con sorpresa. Ella desde luego sabía que, por la posición de heredero de Hipo y la de alto comandante de Finn los dos habrían de conocerse algún día. Pero ¿Cómo se entero de…?

Bajó rápidamente el rostro.

—No… no sé de que me hablas.

Hipo apretó más sus manos.

—Astrid, lo que sepas de él es necesario que me lo digas. Créeme que es un asunto bastante importante.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon en rosa.

—Hipo yo…

.—No pasa nada—la consoló de inmediato, soltando una de sus manos para acaricias sus mejillas—Toda marcha bien y seguirá bien. Por favor, tenme la confianza de decirme.

—Te enojarás conmigo—advirtió.

—Pruébame.

Y la desgarradora confianza del chico la hizo sucumbir.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Astrid se consagró la comandante de la Tropa Fugitiva, desde luego fue ascendida como un miembro permanente del consejo. Estoico le tenía aprecio a la muchacha por su valentía, su coraje y además, por ser la antigua prometida de su difunto hijo, la que sería su nuera.

Si bien ya no habría posibilidades de que fuera parte de su familia, no por eso había razones para dejarla de tratar como tal. Estoico siempre tuvo consideraciones especiales para la que, desde hacia años, veía como una hija. Esto agradó a todo el pueblo, porque adoraban a Astrid y sentían que en esas acciones, Estoico recordaba aún más la memoria de Hipo.

Astrid acudió a la primera gran audiencia del Consejo, donde debería conocer a los más altos funcionarios de las fortalezas a las cuales, entre otras cosas, debería distribuirles alimentos.

Ahí fue donde se re-encontró, tras un año, con Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán. A su vez, conocería tanto a Egil como a su hermano Finnbogi.

El joven Finn era apuesto y valiente, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y un peculiar sentido del humor que aligeraba el ambiente de las juntas. Era un prometedor guerrero que daría su vida de ser necesario por defender sus ideales. Astrid lo encontró divertido y le gustó charlar con él el tiempo que debieron permanecer en Berk.

Pero Finn vio en Astrid algo más que una compañera de pelea. Verla fue como una aparición. Sus rubios cabellos, sus intensos ojos azules, esa expresión seria y la melancolía. Prometía la más absoluta y encantadora chica vivaz, apenas encontrara diversión. Finn sintió por Astrid lo que ninguna otra mujer en toda su juventud le hizo sentir: amor.

Siguió charlando con ella, ilusionándose, pensando que podrían estar juntos para siempre. Finn ignoraba gran parte del pasado de Astrid, entre esas cosas, su vida amorosa. Por eso, cuando se le declaró, jamás espero una negativa.

Astrid colocó una mano suavemente sobre su pecho, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida carente de alegría y le miró a los ojos.

—No puedo—respondió—Yo ya amé y sigo amando a la misma persona. No puedo corresponderte a tus sentimientos, perdóname.

Todo con una seriedad y tranquilidad envidiable.

Finn se desplomó.

—¿Qué?

Fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

Y la que acompañaría sus pensamientos por el resto de su vida. En su egoísmo, como chico prodigio, nunca fue para detenerse y mirar más allá de las palabras. Notar los sentimientos verdaderos de "su amor" pasmados en cada una de sus facciones.

Astrid, prácticamente se autocondenó a un luto permanente. Ella, aunque nunca llegó a casarse con Hipo, le era completamente fiel a su memoria. Decía que tuvo con él más de lo que jamás tuvo con nadie, un entendimiento de pensamientos y sentimientos que iban más allá de la comprensión de sus amigos. Y por eso, espiritualmente, seguía unida a él.

Conociéndola, nadie se opuso a que se dedicara a la guerra, a vengar su muerte y a quedarse soltera. Estoico mismo estaba más que de acuerdo con esa decisión. Y despertó en sus compañeros una gran admiración. Muchas historias falsas sobre el amor de Hipo y Astrid arrullaron a los niños, exagerando los hechos. Y es que era famosa porque en una mujer tan joven, una intensidad tal de fidelidad y sentimientos era digna de admirarse.

Finn no vio las cosas así. Poco le costó informarse bien sobre la historia de Astrid y en vez de sentir admiración, sintió odio. Por ese hombre que llegó antes que él a la vida de la chica. Por ese que, muerto, seguía teniendo su entero corazón ¿Cómo era posible que Astrid no soltara esos sentimientos y se diese una oportunidad más en el amor?

—Simplemente va en contra de mis principios—declaró—Debes entender que no puedo. Y no lo haré. Eso es todo.

Firme, clara, concisa. Astrid se estaba cansando de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Es decir ¿No le entraba en la cabeza que no podía darle una oportunidad, aunque quisiera?

Y no por ella, si no por él. Solamente de imaginarse la vida tratando de complacer a una persona que no te ama le parecía un infierno. Finn no se merecía eso y por eso se apartó descaradamente. Huyó, como podría decirse, para que encontrase otra distracción, es más, otra persona.

Lejos de olvidarla, Finn se encapricho más con ella. Pero las tensas y hasta amistosas relaciones que los dos llevaban se rompió cuando Finn se propasó con Astrid, de una forma que la chica jamás podría olvidar.

Estaban los dos en Fereiya, distribuyendo provisiones. Entonces, cuando Astrid dormía, fue despertada por un ruido extraño y una mano sobre su boca. Después, sintió caricias repulsivas sobre su cuerpo y se asustó. Trató de pararse, de moverse. Mucho le costó hasta que al fin, de un certero codazo en el abdomen, se safó del agarré.

—¡Lárgate!—gritó, con una combinación de miedo, sorpresa, coraje e indignación.

Bastó un certero golpe de la vikinga para que Finn entendiera que hablaba en serio. El muy tonto creía que, una vez sintiéndolo, caería rendida a sus brazos. Como si fuera una ingenua más.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor, todos vieron asombrados cómo Astrid, parándose para dejar la charola, fue interceptada por Finn y éste la cogió la cintura, besándola brevemente en los labios. El sonido del golpe fue tan fuerte que todos lo escucharon. Finn se sobó la mejilla roja, inclinado, y Astrid le gritó:

—¡Déjame en paz, idiota! ¡Nunca querré anda contigo, jamás!

Y no volvió a Fereiya.

La noticia de este rechazo amoroso causó consternación. Nadie supo del episodio nocturno, solamente de ese beso robado. Algunos le echaron toda la culpa a Astrid, por haberle dado demasiadas alas a Finn. Otros, pensaban que Finnbogi era un depravado por haberse fijado en una chica socialmente considerada como viuda.

Sea como sea, ninguno de los dos chicos se volvió a hablar. Astrid jamás refirió una sola palabra sobre el asunto. Cuando el chisme creció hasta llegar a los rumores de que la propia Astrid estaba embarazada de Finn (se sospechaba de cierto par de gemelos) Estoico llevó su indignación por la falta de respeto a su "hija" declarando que aquello era una vil mentira. Y solo con ver su enfadado rostro fue suficiente para que nadie más sacara ese tema a cuestión.

Lo peor de todo es que, a pesar del tiempo, la culpa seguía carcomiendo a Astrid, más que nada por el malentendido. Y Finn la veía como la mujer que debería conquistar a cualquier costo, que era suya por derecho.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hipo estaba sentado, sostenía aún la mano de Astrid pero no la miraba. Tenía sus vista en el suelo.

—Te dije que te ibas a enojar—Astrid trataba de sonar dulce, no quería enojarlo ante nada. Ella misma estaba lo suficientemente enojada consigo misma, por no ser más firme.

—No ando enojado. Solamente quería comprender porqué me miraba con expresión de odio—"Y porqué me quería matar" pensó sin decirlo.

Si el amor fue la causa por la cual se mantuvo fuerte y optimista durante todo su tiempo encerrado como esclavo en Alere Flammam, lo sería también para matar a personas que te "estorban".

—No te preocupes—acarició su mejilla de nuevo, sonriéndole—No estoy enojado.

—¿De verdad?

"¿Por qué?" se dijo a sí mismo "No fue tu culpa"

—Debo decir que me pone algo celoso, pero no estoy en posición de molestarme. Después de todo, no estaba aquí.

—No porque no quisieras.

—No importa ya—se inclinó, besando su mejilla—Ya no…

—Te quiero—le dijo ella-

Y se besaron intensamente.

Antes de que la pasión juvenil los hiciera cometer una locura, se separaron y charlaron un poco más antes de que Hipo saliera despistadamente, sin llamar la atención, hacia su propia alcoba.

Hipo pensaba en qué iba a hacer. Después de saber por medio de Astrid lo que Finn sentía hacia él, no podía esperar menos que una traición. Y al mismo tiempo el chico era un excelente guerrero, y comandante de una fortaleza. Estaba en una gran disyuntiva, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Siguió caminando con calma.

Pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos para escuchar o ver a quien estaba cerca, merodeando. El cuerpo de Egil bajo las sombras no le permitió detectarlo, y el chico vio cómo el héroe de Berk salió grácilmente del cuarto de Astrid, caminando hasta su propia habitación.

Egil se mantuvo así, quieto, sin hacer ruido hasta que sus pensamientos se acomodaron lo suficiente para caminar a su cuarto. En su espacio más privado, pudo analizar mejor los hechos. La repentina partida de su hermano, esa actitud entre Astrid e Hipo…

A nadie le sorprendió descubrir que, a la llegada de Hipo, él y Astrid fueran inseparables. Lo más raro hubiera sido que se dijeran un cortés "hola" en vez de un beso. Egil ya se imaginaba que aquello causaría un gran descontento y dolor en su hermano. Peor Finn tenía que entender las cosas; no podía modificar los sentimientos de las personas a su antojo. Astrid ya había tomado su decisión.

Recordó más sobre esa noche. Hipo salió un momento y Finn detrás, pero su hermano nunca regresó. Vio que los barcos de Fereiya no se encontraban anclados ¿Se fue? ¿Por qué? lo más seguro es que tuviera una discusión con Hipo, lo cual sería echarte la soga al cuello porque era el hijo de Estoico, el heredero y además el héroe de toda Berk ¿A quién se le puede ocurrir enfrentarse cara a cara a un personaje tan importante?

La mente de Egil volaba recordando todo, cada cosa. Él no tuvo el placer de conocer a Hipo de manera íntima, pero leyendas sobre su carácter y persona abundaron en los años que se le consideró muerto. Lo respetaba, porque gracias a él podían montar dragones ¿Cuánta fuerza y carácter no se necesita solo para eso?

Finn estaba encaprichado con Astrid, la quería para él y solo para él. Si en esos años donde la chica teóricamente estaba disponible nunca pudo hacerlo desisitir de sus deseo, ahora que ella tenía un tácito compromiso… oh no.

Egil decidió esa noche que deberá actuar.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Bueno, malo, paupérrimo, deficiente, excelente...? ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Egil entrará en acción y ya verán qué de cosas hará, creo que le sgustará el personaje :)

El próximo capítulo ás intrigas y suspensos...

¡Nos leemos!

Y gracias por leerme.

chao!


	18. Capitulo 17

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola!

Em... ¿Se acuerdan de mi?

Créanme completamente cuando les digo que no era mi intención dejar tan abandonado este fic en todo este tiempo. Fue como si la Musa se despidiera de mi desapareciendo en estrellas que jamás he conocido. Pero he estado rebuscándola hasta encontrar un poco de ella xD Acaban de estrenar la película de Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón en el canal de Fox aquí en mi país y la vi toda en inglés, llorando nuevamente. Simplemente sentí que debía terminar de una vez por todas este fic, ahora que solamente queda el final.

Comentarios:

Fanatico Z: ¡Yo también los extrañaba mucho! Pero quería que el capítulo fuera bueno, no un capítulo "x" de solo por subir algo. Ojalá te siga gustando mi redacción :)

SakuraRozen: ¿La leíste toda en un día? ¡Estoy impresionada! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, lamento haberte dejado con la intriga de lo que pasará, pero como puedes ver finalmente he concluido el capítulo esperado.

Chofis: me alegro que a pesar de todo me sigas leyendo xD Lo sé, Hipo iba a reaccionar bien porque confía en Astrid, pero no es lo mismo con Finn. Las cosas se pondrán tensas a partir de aquí.

galaxydraon: en este capítulo no hay mucha interacción de Hipo/Astrid, pero es un tema que ya he pensado y que desarrollaré en el siguiente episodio. Por lo demás me alegro mucho que te gustara el fic :D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—Lo odio… ¡Lo odio tanto!—gritó Patán, golpeando la mesa con tal violencia que vibró casi derrumbando las jarras de cerveza. Finn inmediatamente agarró su jarra para que no cayera.

—¡Cuidado tonto!—le gritó Finn con exasperación—¡Si se me cae una sola gota de cerveza por tu culpa juro que te mato!

—Maldito Hipo ¡Debió quedarse enterrado con los muertos!

—No es momento de pensar en eso—replicó Finn—Debemos enfocarnos en devolverlo con los muertos.—una sonrisa maliciosa hizo brillar sus ojos oscuros.

Patán miró a su aliado con su propio gesto de maldad; el aura que los rodeaba era oscura y se podía percibir a la distancia que aquellos dos no eran personas buenas; para fortuna de ambos, no estaban en ninguna de las fortalezas. Habían tomado la precaución de ir a un bar.

Y no a cualquier bar. Cerca de la fortaleza de Fereiya, donde Finn había sido casi encerrado por Hipo, había un pueblo no vikingo de gente con orígenes celtas. La aldea se llamaba Prok. Era tranquila, de personas sencillas. Los celtas compartían con los nórdicos un asiduo odio hacia los romanos; pero en Prok, donde ni rey tenían, los hombres no estaban preparados para convertirse en soldados.

Prok tenía una pesca muy productiva, enormes terrenos fértiles que otorgaban hasta tres cosechas anuales y tierras más verdes ideales para el pastoreo. Era una aldea bastante próspera y pronto, un lugar que captó la atención de las tropas romanas. La gente de Prok acudió a los vikingos para que le dieran protección.

Estoico llegó a un acuerdo importante con la gente de Prok. Fereiya y las demás fortalezas se encargarían de mantener la aldea a salvo, si ellos le rendían un tributo a base de pescado, hortalizas, pan y lana. Estoico no era nada abusivo, él les pedía lo que pudieran dar y la gente de Prok, de muy buenas costumbres, le pagaba puntualmente un tributo muy grande, en agradecimiento por su protección.

Las costumbres celtas de Prok seguían arraigadas en las personas mayores del pueblo; pero muchos jóvenes pidieron un permiso a sus padres y a los líderes vikingos para enlistarse en los reclutamientos y poder, con sus manos, pelear contra los romanos que amenazaban sus familias y sus vidas pacíficas. Ni Prok era la única aldea a la que los vikingos le brindaban protección ni tampoco la única de donde muchos jóvenes salían dispuestos a convertirse en fieros vikingos, con la mente puesta en la guerra, el triunfo y la gloria.

El bar de Prok siempre estaba bien concurrido, con gente ocupando todas sus mesas y la suficiente cerveza que daba abasto a todos quienes quisieran un trago. Escapándose de la fortaleza, Patán y Finn charlaban en la esquina oscura del bar, donde nadie se les acercaba, la forma en que podrían liberarse al fin de Hipo.

Después de la reunión en Thorum, donde Hipo ordenó a Finn irse hacia su propia fortaleza, un escuadrón de cinco barcos procedentes de Berk rodearon el puerto de Fereiya día y noche. Los soldados que estaban a bordo le dijeron a Finn que el heredero Hipo les mandó custodiar el flujo de viajeros que entraban y salían de Fereiya. Claro, que el principal objetivo era que Finn no pudiera salir.

Él había cumplido con su palabra, porque Finn sabia perfectamente que si Hipo habría la boca y contaba que lo envenenó, ni toda la gracia de Odín podría salvarlo de la furia de Estoico y Berk en general. La forma en que querían a Hipo era indignante para Finn. Todo Hipo era una vergüenza para Finn.

En ese bar, Patán y Finn pudieron trazar un plan que, en sus retorcidas mentes, era más que perfecto. Cada uno deseaba una cosa y el obstáculo para obtenerla era el mismo. Finn quería ser un héroe y la mano de Astrid. Patán quería el poder, ser heredero de Berk. Y todo eso estaba en posesión de Hipo.

—¿Pero no crees que es demasiado arriesgado?—preguntó Patán, viendo nuevamente el trozo de papel que había en sus manos.

—No—Finn le arrebató el papel y miró las oraciones que conformaban esa sencilla carta de apenas dos párrafos pequeños—Es más… le falta algo.

Finn agarró nuevamente la pluma y garabateó unas líneas extrañas que pretendían formar un mapa. Con más tiempo y tratando de darle más nitidez a las líneas, éstas cobraron forma a los ojos de Patán. Él estaba impresionado.

—Pero… Pero...

—No nos ganarán—le calmó Finn inmediatamente—Pero podemos estar ahí para asegurarnos que cierta persona caiga… ¿No crees?

—Y nadie podrá pensar que fuimos nosotros—Patán estaba relamiéndose por el plan que se recreaba en su mente—Esto es sencillamente brillante ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?

—Fácil… no teníamos éstos tarros de magnífica cerveza en nuestras manos.

Finn alzó el tarro y brindó bebiendo ansiosamente el líquido de cebada. Patán hizo lo mismo. Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas llenos de felicidad mientras los demás en el bar veían a los extraños de la esquina con recelo ¿Es que acaso estaban locos?

Patán dobló cuidadosamente la carta una vez que pudo apreciar la tinta perfectamente seca. Se pusieron de pie, pagaron lo que les pidieron y caminaron a la puerta.

Salieron del bar entrada la madrugada, cuidando que nadie los reconociera. Cruzaron el pueblo y anduvieron por un sendero hacia un pueblo romano, muy lejano, para el cual seguro tendrían que caminar toda la noche. No les importaba. Tras la destrucción de Alere Flammam, muchísimas personas se regresaron a Roma como si solo pisar tierra nórdica pudiera quemarlos. Los romanos ya no estaban seguros sin su amada fortaleza y las fronteras, antes celosamente custodiadas, ahora estaban desérticas.

Al amanecer pudieron vislumbrar los restos del que alguna vez fue un pueblo pequeño y armonioso lleno de mercaderes romanos; la villa Vix. De ella solamente quedaban los edificios abandonados, muchos destruidos, y dos personas caminando en las calles donde vivieron decenas de familias. Bendiciendo que el pueblo no fuera abandonado del todo, Patán y Finn fueron directamente al lugar que buscaban: la oficina de mensajes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

En Berk las cosas no podían estar mejor. Se sabía que los romanos estaban cada vez más débiles, y las fortalezas vikingas se esmeraban en perfeccionar sus técnicas de manera que el enemigo no pudiera, bajo ninguna excusa, vencerlos. Hipo les ayudó creando un montón de armas nuevas y enseñándoles maniobras que aprendió de los soldados romanos, en el tiempo que estuvo encerrado.

Eran técnicas innovadoras. Los vikingos combinaron sus propias técnicas con las aprendidas de grupos celtas y sumadas a las de Hipo, que descendían de batallas ancestrales contra todas las regiones del mundo, solo pudieron fortalecer su ejército. Hipo estaba ocupado ahora escribiendo un nuevo tratado sobre las armas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y eso no era todo. Los dragones habían crecido mucho en cantidad por sus periodos tan frecuentes de apareamiento. Era cada vez más difícil poder tenerlos en buenas condiciones en las fortalezas. Con su padre, Hipo acondicionaba cada vez más y más de la isla en enormes establos que estarían destinados a la crianza de dragones bebés. Era necesario darles una categoría a cada uno. Para combate, para transporte, para casa, de mascotas…

La gente estaba emocionada. Hipo trajo consigo no solo esa mente llena de ideas locamente efectivas, si no una esperanza nueva. Ellos habían estado llenos del rencor que los motivó a seguir una guerra intensa por años. Y ahora que la guerra estaba llegando a su fin, con Hipo al frente, se podía ver el cambio que les daría una vida impresionantemente digna.

Hipo estaba mejor que nunca. Después de años era al fin libre, podía subirse a la espalda de Chimuelo y elevarse al cielo para tocar las nubes cuantas veces quisiera. Años separado de su gente hicieron que descubriera un enamoramiento completamente diferente y profundo hacia Berk, su hogar.

Además debía admitir que ser tratado como un príncipe era extrañamente confortante. Berk lejos de ser destruido había crecido enormemente en todos esos años y las personas ahora eran más ricas y tenaces que nunca. Como heredero, Hipo era respetado. Y más allá de eso era un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra. Todos le obedecían sin rechistar y estaba seguro que no le llamaban "su alteza" porque el título de rey no existía entre ellos.

Convivía con su padre todo el tiempo posible, lo mismo con Bocón y con Astrid. Estaba decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero las cosas no siempre eran sencillas. Cuando los extenuantes y maravillosos días llegaban a su fin, en la tranquilidad de su recámara, podía pensar en Finn.

Las tropas que mandó para rodear Fereiya le indicaban que las cosas estaban calmadas. Pero no confiaba ni por asomo en Finn, menos después de saber todo lo que trató de hacer con Astrid. Era de esas personas necias que van por lo que quieren sin importar el costo y no sería Hipo quien lo dejara salirse con la suya. No señor.

Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando le llegó un llamado de Thorum. El dirigente de la fortaleza, Egil, pedía la presencia de Hipo para discutir con él asuntos importantes sobre la administración de Thorum y las hostilidades de aldeas aledañas. Estoico le dejó ir sin mayor problema y Astrid exigió acompañarlo, pero los propios deberes de la rubia se interpusieron y después de una larga despedida, Hipo partió montando a Chimuelo hacia la más grande de todas las fortalezas vikingas.

Thorum ya no podía considerarse solo una fortaleza común. Muchos de los soldados que ahí entrenaban habían hecho sus familias y construido casas alrededor de la muralla, formando un pequeño pueblo en donde las mujeres se la pasaban cocinando, tejiendo y los más pequeños trabajando la tierra. Thorum, se podía apreciar, estaba convirtiéndose en una aldea más. Un pueblo nuevo.

Hipo miró la esplendorosa creación de su gente y descendió dentro de las murallas. Egil estaba esperándolo en la explanada principal y le sonrió a forma de saludo.

—Es bueno verlo Hipo.—le dijo—Tengo asuntos muy importantes que tratar con usted.

—Oh si—dijo Hipo, mientras Chimuelo caminaba detrás de él—En la misiva que me mandó mencionaba algo sobre una falla en la construcción peatonal, si me permite…

—No se trata de eso—replicó Egil—Todo lo que le escribí fue mentira.

Inmediatamente después, Hipo se tensó. Miró al joven enfrente de sí con renovado interés y agudizó sus sentidos tratando de comprender qué estaba pasando.

—¿Y porqué habría de mentirme?—preguntó. Por la actitud que Egil presentaba era un asunto serio.

—Usted ha de saber que mi hermano es Finn—habló Egil, pidiéndole con una señal que caminara a su lado—Y que hemos sido inseparables desde nuestra tierna infancia.

—Algo me han dicho mis amigos—le respondió—¿Es relevante por…?

—Yo los vi aquí en Thorum, cuando seguramente discutió con mi hermano. No he visto a Finn desde entonces y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que está tramando algo.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Y porqué estarías de mi lado, en vez de apoyar a tu hermano?—inquirió con desconfianza.

Egil suspiró.

—Mi hermano es necio y no tiene la razón. En cambio, usted es nuestro heredero. Nunca podré traicionar a Berk de ésta forma.

En el tiempo prisionero, Hipo desarrolló un gran potencial para diferenciar las mentiras, y supo que Egil no le estaba mintiendo. Bajó las guardias confiando un poco más en él.

—Bien—dijo—Entonces ¿Qué supone que tendrá planeado?

—Finn tiene un aliado Hipo, un aliado poderoso. Mi hermano no me ha mantenido muy informado sobre el tema, pero estoy casi seguro, que en sus planes figuran los romanos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¡Señor!—gritaron unos cuantos soldados—¡Señor, mire!

El capitán Eliseo miró la carta que aquellos dos sostenían en sus manos. Los soldados sostenían la carta como si fuera un tesoro. Se las quitó al ver que tenían un sello vikingo.

Eliseo fue a su tienda de campaña apreciando minuciosamente el sello de sus enemigos, pensando que sería una declaración de redención ¡Pero él nunca aceptaría rendirse! No mientras tuviera vida y una espada en mano. Eliseo entrecerró los ojos mientras rompía lentamente el sello, revelando el contenido de esa carta.

No tenía relación absoluta con lo que él estaba pensando. Es más, era todo lo contrario.

_Capitán Eliseo._

_Nosotros somos vikingos renegados. Odiamos a Hipo tanto como usted y su presencia solo puede traernos desgracia. Sabemos que nuestro fin es inevitable, el avance de Roma no puede negarse ante nada. Y queremos ser aliados de Dios antes que hacer algo contra su bandera._

_El mapa anexado marca la aldea de Berk, hogar de Hipo. En tres días exactos no habrá guardias porque serán llamados a las grandes fortalezas: maten la cabeza y desmoronen el cuerpo._

_Firman._

_Patán y Finn. _

Efectivamente, al reverso había un mapa.

Eliseo pensó seriamente en esa información dada. Metió la carta en su uniforme y salió apresuradamente de la tienda de campaña. Habló con los primeros soldados que se encontró.

—¿Cuántos hombres nos quedan?—el Capitán miró a su soldado.

—Somos treinta y cinco, mi señor—respondió.—Con cuatro navíos.

—Más que perfecto.

Eliseo trazaba un plan en su mente.

Los vikingos caerían en tres días.

* * *

><p>Como se habrán dado cuenta, es un capítulo corto y de trama sencilla. Las piezas se están acomodando para la siguiente fase de la historia, que marcará su desenlace. No me maten por hablar tan escasamente de los demás personajes, sobre ellos veremos más en el siguiente capítulo. Por ahora solo me queda agradecerles inmensamente que hayan leído este capítulo :)<p>

chao!


	19. Capitulo 18

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo!

Sé perfectamente que mis actulizaciones no han sido nada rápidas, lo siento por ello, éste capítulo salió porque estaba viendo la película con mi hermano y me dije a mí misma "Bueno, ¿No puedes terminar ya esos fics, que tan poco te falta?" Lo hice todo este mismo día, borraba unas partes y agregaba otras. Sé que es corto pero es todo lo que necesito contar por ahora. En el próximo capítulo, que ya está en proceso de escritura, se añaden más cosas y me va quedando más largo. Creo que podré subirlo en una o dos semanas.

Comentarios:

Raquel Zabinni: ¡Hola! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y sobre todo, me alegra que te hayas metido de lleno, como dices, en los hechos. Eso me dice que estoy haciendo muy bien mi trabajo, lo cual me hace sentir feliz =) Espero que te siga gustando el fic conforme avance la trama y el final.

nameless666: lo siento si no te he dejado dormir por la curiosidad, no es mi intención. No soy historiadora, al menos no de profesión. Pero si Dios me da vida y salud estaré estudiando esta ansiada carrera el Agosto que entra ¡Cuento los días! es sensacional, amo la historia con todo mi ser. Muchas gracias por el favorito, me halagó.

joseto1945: me halagó y entusiasmo lo mucho que te apasionaste al leer la historia, fue sensacional ir leyendo cómo te atrapaba. Aquí está al fin el capítulo 18 y debo decirte, para que no te quede la angustia, que no morirá ningún ser querido =) (no por ahora, al menos xD)

ASHKORE15: no había pensado por ahora en un personaje celta, pero eso sería interesante... es un tema que trataré de poner en el siguiente capitulo ¡Gracias por la idea y por seguir mis locas historias! =D

VortexMGS: no sé cómo le hago para escribir tantos fics al mismo tiempo, mi tía siempre me recrimina eso pero me gusta. Si tengo una idea la subo, el problema generalmente es terminarla como te habras dado cuenta. Aunque este fic ya se está acercando al final. Me halagó mucho que lo hayas leído solo porque soy la autora (sonrojo) :)

Reiaya2DX: lo siento si lo he tenido abandonado estos meses, pero las ideas no llegaban en una frecuencia entendible. Puedo decirte no obstante que lo terminaré, estoy cerca de ello. Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic porque esa era mi intención desde el principio, llevar una buena trama. Gracias :)

Fanatico Z: jajajajaja, me alegro mucho. No te preocupes. Este fic se tardará, pero se terminará ¡Te doy mi palabra que lo termino!

Tsukimine12: Yo extrañaba tus comentarios ;) lo continuaré y lo terminaré. Es una promesa.

SakuraRozen: ¡Hola! lamento bastante haberme tardado tanto, me alegra demasiado que te gusten mis capitulos, espero que éste te siga gustando como los demás =)

galaxydragon: pasó tiempo, lo sé, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero mantener un ritmo, quizá no rápido pero sí constante.

Espartano: ¡Hola mi lector favorito! es tan bueno saber de ti nuevamente, no tienes idea de cómo he extrañado tus comentarios. A modo de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que me has dado, este capitulo tiene un momento Astrid/Hipo muy tierno (creo) que ojalá te guste. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia ¡Disfruta el capitulo!=D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¿Pero qué demonios traman esos dos?—se preguntó en voz alta Erick, mereciendo un buen golpe en la cabeza propinado por Gunter—¡Auch!—se quedó—¿Eso porqué?

Erick llevó una mano a la cabeza, sobándose. Gunter con su pura expresión le mandó callarse. Greta estaba silenciosa, de cuclillas mirando a través de los árboles donde se encontraban escondidos.

—Hagan silencio—les pidió ella—¿No pueden estar un segundo callados?

—¡Es culpa de él!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Chitón.

Greta los ignoró y volvió a concentrar su atención en sus investigados. Patán y Finn, ajenos a los espías que estaban custodiando sus movimientos, salieron riendo a carcajadas del pueblo romano y rezando a los Dioses por el éxito de su plan.

—Caerán, de eso no me queda la menor duda—dijo Patán—Hipo será el primero.

—Sí, una vez que el pueblo esté sometido, podremos apoderarnos de él—agregó Finn—Astrid ya no podrá negarse a mis deseos.

—Todos nos obedecerán.

Greta abrió los ojos con espanto.

Ella, su hermano Erick y Gunter habían sido mandados a la fortaleza de Fereiya para espiar a Finn. Pasó después del enorme festejo en que trató ilusamente de envenenar a Hipo. Él mandó a los tres espías, que Brutacio y Brutilda recomendaron como los mejores, para que vigilaran al chico y además lo mantuvieran informado de cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Hipo no se los dijo claramente, pero les dio a entender que Finn podía estar cometiendo actos de traición. Greta se lo tomó muy personalmente. Era una misión asignada por el propio Hipo, el heredero de Berk y además su ídolo desde que era una niña y lo vio volando sobre Chimuelo. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

Habían visto que Finn y Patán estaban muy juntos últimamente. Los siguieron al bar del pueblo y contemplaron sus charlas discretas, entre susurros, casi temerosos de que fueran escuchados. Greta comenzaba a sospechar de verdad en esos dos tipos; lo cual era peligroso, porque Patán era sobrino de Estoico y Finn comandante de una fortaleza entera.

Cuando salieron a altas horas de la noche de aquel bar, creyeron que volverían al fuerte. En vez de eso tomaron un camino hacia el interior del continente. Pronto se dieron cuenta que iban a un pequeño pueblo romano donde apenas había gente ¿Qué querían de ellos? El pavor se hizo presente al descubrir que entraban a una oficina de mensajes.

_Traición_ pensaron inmediatamente.

—Debemos avisarle a Hipo inmediatamente—dijo Gunter—Antes de que ellos se salgan con la suya.

—Estoy en eso.

Erick tenía en sus manos un trozo de papel y con carbón apuntaba rápidamente un mensaje conciso sobre lo que acababan de ver. Greta verificó que la información fuera clara.

De todos Erick era el mejor jinete. Él subió a la espalda del Nadder (que habían mantenido muy bien escondido mientras espiaban) y miró a su hermana con cariño.

—Lo llevaré a Berk—anunció—Volaré lo más rápido que pueda.

—Que así sea—bendijo a los Dioses por aquel milagro.

Greta y Gunter vieron cómo el Nadder alzaba un rápido vuelo y se perdía entre las nubes blancas, a distancias increíbles. Volaba hacia Berk, dispuesto a dar la información que Hipo necesitaba. Que todos los vikingos necesitaban.

—Vaya, vaya—Greta se tensó y volteó—¿Espías?

Con el ceño fruncido, Greta llevó una mano hacia la espada que colgaba de su cinturón. A su lado Gunter tenía dos hachas firmemente empuñadas y listas para atacar. Eso mientras la sonrisa petulante en los labios de Patán y Finn acrecentaban el brillo de sus filosas espadas, puestas en alto.

—¡Traidores!—gritó Greta—No tienen perdón de los Dioses…

—Los traidores aquí son ustedes—escupió Finn.

—Será divertido pelear como en los viejos tiempos.

Gunter resopló.

Empezó la acción.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_—Las cosas saldrán bien, te lo prometo—le dije inclinándome hacia ella, a pocos centímetros de su rostro._

_—Hipo, de verdad, tengo un muy mal presentimiento—Astrid me abrazó fuertemente, yo le devolví el gesto. Chimuelo y Torméntula se quejaron atrás de nosotros pero no les hicimos caso._

_—Anda, mi vikinga guerrera—agregué—Debemos cumplir nuestra misión._

_—Pero… pero…_

_—No pasará nada, te lo prometí ¿O no crees que cumplo mis promesas?—la miré a los ojos, ansioso de ver esos orbes azules brillantes que siempre se iluminaban cuando me veían._

_Soy un cursi enamorado ¿Y qué?_

_—Confío en ti—respondió Astrid al fin—Pero no en los romanos._

_Reí, me incliné y le di un fuerte y tierno beso en los labios. Ella me lo devolvió con ansiedad. De verdad se sentía asustada. Nos separamos cuando un fuerte carraspeó a nuestras espaldas nos convino a volver a la realidad._

_—Tórtolos enamorados—dijo Patán—Tenemos una misión ¿Recuerdan?_

_—Sí, ya sé, ya sé—repliqué, subiéndome a la espalda de Chimuelo._

_Mi padre entró a los establos antes de que partiéramos. Había un semblante preocupado en su mirada. Le sonreí para hacerle saber que las cosas estarían bien. De la misma forma que lo hice con Astrid ¿Por qué ahora nadie era optimista? _

_—Tengan mucho cuidado—fueron sus palabras._

_Asentí._

¿Quién diría que los dos tenían sus razones para estar preocupados? Después de todo, sus presentimientos fueron realidades. Una ironía que Hipo descubriría varios días después de su encierro.

Hipo regresó de su viaje al pasado ante las palabras que le dijo Astrid.

—No lo sé—dijo Astrid, bajando el rostro hacia sus dos manos y contemplando de paso la madera enmohecida sobre la que estaba sentada—Este plan me parece locamente suicida—agregó, mirando a Hipo con una expresión retórica.

A lo lejos en el estanque, Chimuelo miraba el agua cristalina con profundo interés. El dragón recordaba perfectamente el lugar. Era el hermoso claro amurallado de forma natural donde cayó aquel día, tantos años atrás, y conoció al que era ahora su mejor amigo, el jinete vikingo.

Hipo había creído que ese lugar tan especial para él, que simbolizaba el inicio de la amistad entre él y Chimuelo, así como el de él y Astrid, sería perfecto para la noticia que debía de darle. Al parecer se equivocó.

—Entiendo tu punto—fue la respuesta del chico—Pero también deberías entender el mío. Es el mejor plan que mi padre y yo hemos podido diseñar en tan poco tiempo.

Las manos de Astrid se crisparon. Ella no podía concebir un plan tan más arriesgado.

—Si a Estoico no le preocupa que regreses, no es mi problema. Yo si estoy preocupada.

Hipo hubiera reclamado, pero notó en la voz de su novia y además, en su semblante, algo nuevo. Un dejo de tristeza que no coincidía con la situación. Los años de guerra habían cambiado a todos, Astrid incluida. Si bien en esencia era la misma chica de la que se enamoró, el carácter se moldeo acorde la situación. No le costó acostumbrarse. En parte, porque él ya no era el mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que nada mal?—preguntó, acercándose más hacia ella. Los dos estaban sentados sobre un tronco y se deslizó ágil sobre la madera. Astrid le rehuyó la mirada.

—Nada—mintió.

El jinete sonrió para sí mismo.

—Te conozco—dijo entonces—Así que dime ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

Los ojos de Astrid, cerrados, estaban mostrando ser incapaces de contener las lágrimas. Se repetían en su mente una y otra vez los recuerdos de esa noche. La oscuridad que le impedía ver el rededor, las llamas lanzadas hacia ella con una puntería letal, los gritos de los guerreros, el viento, los giros que daba Torméntula tratando de escapar del fuerte romano. El grito de Hipo. El bulto negro caer y desaparecer en la muchedumbre romana…

—No puedo…—susurró entonces—No lo resistiría… otra vez.—sollozó.

—¿Otra vez?

Hipo pensó un poco. No demoró mucho en dar con el evento que rondaba la mente de Astrid. Para él mismo el día resultaba traumático. Cayó y perdió todo. Pero ahora lo acababa de recuperar, por nada del mundo permitiría que le quitaran su vida.

—Astrid yo…

Pero ella no lo escuchó. Se puso de pie con un rápido movimiento y caminó hacia el lago. Negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la costa donde el agua cristalina daba paso al verde césped. Asomando su vista, detectó bajo el fulgor acuático unos pececitos nadando en la tranquilidad de las aguas claras, ajenos a cualquier evento humano y desdicha vikinga.

Al elevar los ojos, el sol daba sombra y creaba magníficos contrastes sobre las rocas pulidas y los árboles verdes. El cielo anaranjado del atardecer le indicaba el próximo final de un día. Iniciaría otro. Una vida nueva.

Los rayos naranjas y ligeramente dorados rodearon Astrid en una especie de halo que destelló en sus cabellos rubios cual diosa celestial; eso al menos ante la enamorada mirada de Hipo. Él muchas veces se preguntó antes, y hasta la fecha se hacía la misma cuestión, de porqué tan hermosa mujer y valiente guerrera se había enamorado de él. Un escuálido herrero. Los Dioses, después de todo, no lo odiaban. Lo amaban.

—Después de ese día—habló Astrid al fin—Éste lugar se volvió un santuario. Todos los años en el aniversario de eso…—fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "muerte"—Veníamos al claro. No entrábamos, simplemente lo rodeábamos desde lo alto. Mirábamos el lugar donde el primer vikingo se hizo amigo del primero furia nocturna conocido. Cuando terminó realmente la amnistía y empezaba la amistad entre nosotros, que habíamos permanecido en guerra por generaciones enteras. Dábamos gracias a los Dioses por haberte permitido ponerle fin a esa tontería, por darnos la más hermosa paz y hacernos un pueblo más tolerante… y jurábamos año tras año, vengarnos de los romanos, de su crueldad, de su arrogancia…

Astrid, tras ese discurso, volteó para verlo cara a cara. Hipo sabía que la gente lo había extrañado en ese tiempo. De cierta forma se convirtió en un héroe. Pero era extrañamente gratificante escucharlo de los labios rosados de su querida Astrid.

—No me hagas sentir el corazón lleno de angustia, como aquella horrible noche—le suplicó. Había lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y a duras penas contenía los sollozos, pero mantenía el porte erguido de una digna vikinga—No podría resistirlo dos veces. Moriría…

Ante esa palabra Hipo se estremeció, y se puso de pie, acercándose con pasos cortos.

—Si es necesario que vayas… entonces iré yo. Y no hay nada más que decir.

¿QUE?

¿Ir ella?

—No—respondió inmediatamente—Ni lo pienses, es peligroso y…

—¡Y no volveré a quedarme como simple espectadora mientras pones tu vida en peligro!—gritó—Esa noche pude haber hecho algo, pero me dejé congelar por el shock, no hice nada… ¡no hice nada! Y no pasará lo mismo dos veces. O me voy contigo a tu lado, o me iré siguiéndote. No tienes otra opción. Ya me cansé de estar con los brazos cruzados.

Los dos se retaron con la mirada por varios minutos.

Al final, Hipo cedió. Con un suspiro profundo acortó la distancia entre los dos y la abrazó fuertemente, aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos con ansias y sabiendo, en el fuero interno de su ser, que jamás podría negarlo algo a esa valiente valkira.

—Ve a mi lado—susurró entonces—Sería más seguro.

Astrid, que ya lo estaba abrazando, sonrió y se apartó solo para darle un beso en los labios.

—Pues iremos los dos—agregó.

—Cuando todo esto termine… te prometo que las cosas serán mejor.

—Mucho mejor.

Se besaron de nuevo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estoico respiró profundamente.

Podía sentirse en el viento el aroma de mar tan intenso que amaba. Todo se sentía y escuchaba de una forma especial. Como si las cosas se acoplaran y le mandaran indicios del triunfo que se avecinaba. El plan era riesgoso. Un ataque inmisericorde que podría ser la gran victoria vikinga o la peor derrota de Berk. Deseaba la primera con creces.

Confiaba ciegamente en su hijo. A lo que temía, era a despertar esa herida ya cerrada por imprudencia.

El plan por sí mismo consistía en una escolta de cinco jinetes mandados a destruir la pequeña tropa del Capitán Eliseo. Hipo la comandaría. Los jinetes, que resultaron ser Brutacio, Bruticia, Patapez, Egil y al final Astrid. Ellos descenderían sobre las costas donde deberían estar refugiándose los pocos soldados romanos que quedaban y desencadenarían el infierno de las llamas. La batalla no podría durar más de dos horas y acabaría con el pequeño grupo romano para siempre. Sería además una clara misiva a Roma de lo que le esperaría si mandaba más personas a combatir contra los vikingos.

Pero claro que los contratiempos pueden aparecer. Quizá los refuerzos ya habían llegado. El plan se estaba jugando las más alocadas habilidades de los jinetes en el campo de batalla. Aún así, ellos estaban dispuestos a morir por la libertad de su gente. El problema recaía en que era Berk quien no quería perder a sus héroes.

Habían tardado en confiar en Egil. Pero aproximadamente en ese tiempo llegó Ercik con el mensaje; habían confirmado la traición de Finn y la dolorosa traición de Patán. Habían mandado mensajes a soldados romanos. Si bien aún no eran arrestados, porque habían desaparecido una vez que salieron del pueblo, sabían que si volvían a verlos en las fortalezas o en Berk habría de apresarlos rápidamente. Pagarían su delito.

Todo el pueblo de Berk se había reunido. Era la hora de ver a sus héroes partir. Esa podría ser la última misión de todas y la que declararía el final de la guerra. Rezaron al unísono a Odín, Thor y los demás dioses, suplicando que por fin esa espantosa guerra terminara y todos pudieran volver a casa. El conflicto armado, que había sido de antaño el principal pasatiempo de los vikingos, se estaba volviendo fastidioso.

Si las cosas salían bien entonces los vikingos demostrarían su poder absoluto sobre Roma. Los romanos nunca podrían dominarlos. Y ahora derrotados llevarían el fracaso de sus vidas. La perfecta historia bélica del Imperio caería para siempre. Serían humillados.

—Recuerda que debes tener cuidado—le dijo Estoico nuevamente a su hijo.

—Lo tendré papá—respondió Hipo—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Pero antes de que el muchacho saltara a la espalda de Chimuelo, su corpulento padre lo detuvo. El hombre sostenía en sus enormes manos un tallado colgante; era un collar con la figurita del dios Thor y unas cuantas runas sagradas talladas en la base. Hermosa y fina de madera pulida.

—Papá ¿Qué…?

—Espero que los Dioses te protejan—le cortó, hablando rápidamente—Y que puedas volver a casa sano y salvo.

Hipo miró a su padre con una enorme sonrisa, apretando el tallado en sus manos.

—Lo haré papá—se colocó el casco-pechera sobre su cabeza (había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo como una reliquia entre las cosas de Estoico)—Volveré pronto.

Saltó hacia la espalda de Chimuelo. Acomodó bien su prótesis en el mecanismo del dragón. Miró nuevamente la figura tallada en sus manos, la bendijo con una señal y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. La resguardó bajo sus ropas para que pudiera resistir en cualquier ataque. "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar" rezó en su mente "Pero que sea lo mejor para todos".

Miró a Astrid a su lado, sonriéndole. Él sonrió también. Chimuelo se movía inquieto, ansioso de volar nuevamente. El Dragón sabía que pelearían de nuevo y quería ya lanzar su potente rugido contra los enemigos, y no solo él. Las ansias que tenían todos los dragones de pelear daba una señal buena de la providencia. Pero no sería hasta el final del día cuando se supieran los resultados.

Tras una despedida más, los jinetes emprendieron vuelo.

Y pronto se perdieron en el horizonte.

Una vez que no se pudieron ver ni las siluetas de los dragones, que volaban tan rápidamente como podían sus cuerpos, Estoico bajó la mirada. Contempló al pueblo alrededor, esperando instrucciones de qué hacer. Sus dos manos se hicieron puños cuando gritó:

—¡Preparen las naves!

Ahora él también haría algo.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Bastantes gracias por leerme todavía después de todo el tiempo, su paciencia me enternece y me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo.<p>

chao!


	20. Capitulo 19

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

**¡H**ola!

Este... mmm... yo sé, lo sé, me he tardado demasiado, demasiado, en subirles este capitulo ¿excusas? ¿razones? son las mismas. Falta de tiempo, de inspiración, etc, etc, etc... sé que todo esto no les interesa tanto como ver ya esta historia terminada. Yo también quiero ya terminarla de una vez. Si están leyendo esto muchísimas gracias por seguirme aún.

Comentarios:

Espartano: ¡Hola mi lector favorito! me alegra demasiado que sigas leyéndome y que además te siga gustando el fanfic =D

Metallicdragonangel: oh si, se pondrán las cosas un poquito intensas. Pero no demasiado, creo.

Ares-sama: me halagas demasiado, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y además comentarla de una forma tan positiva. Gracias =)

Rockiii21: ¡Muchísimas gracias! aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo.

Diegospark: ¡Muchas gracias por leerme y darme reseñas tan positivas! Me halagan tus palabras, espero que aún sigas este fic y leas el capítulo.

galaxydragon: sé lo desesperante que ha de ser esperar mis actualizaciones, te pido perdón por eso.

Chofis: tienes toda la razón, a mí me encanta escribir y es raro, demasiado raro, que deje fics. Hasta el momento solamente he dejado tres. Me quede ya tan poco para terminar esta historia que es seguro, tengo que acabarla ¡mi propósito de año nuevo!

Reiaya2DX: ¡Hola! muchas gracias. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si he visto la serie. Hasta el momento me ha gustado mucho, solo con el detalle de que la relación de Hipo y Astrid a mi gusto va muy lento (suben los capítulos más o menos cada una o dos semanas, así que me parece más lento de lo normal) pero en todo el desarrollo va bien la historia.

fanaticoZ: me alegra en demasía que te haya gustado ¡mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus buenos deseos!

SakuraRozen: Muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación.

Tsukimine12:: espero que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado todavía sigas esta historia. Gracias por todo el apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**.**

**.**

Erick le había dado a Hipo el mensaje donde declaraba a Patán y Finn como traidores. Tuvo una corta charla con él, donde le explicó a groso modo lo que hicieron ambos traidores. Llegaron a la conclusión de que el mensaje entregado a los romanos daba su ubicación exacta, o de alguna fortaleza, quizá un rastro de debilidad. Pero no correrían riesgos. Hipo ya estaba terminando los preparativos de la misión que él y otros cinco jinetes llevarían, para destruir las tropas romanas. Si todo salía bien en esa misión, cualquier información que Finn y Patán pudieron darle a los romanos era insignificante.

Con su misión cumplida, Erick estaba listo y dispuesto a volver con Greta y Gunter. Había que aprisionar a los dos traidores, pero más importante que eso, debían ayudar en la batalla de Hipo y los otros jinetes. Aunque el heredero fue claro en que el pequeño grupo debía encargarse de todo, Estoico no se fiaba en absoluto en los romanos. Sin que Hipo supiera, el Jefe absoluto le pidió que él, con Greta y Gunter, ayudaran a Hipo en esa batalla, aprovechando que estaban muy cerca del campamento romano.

Volando sobre su Nadder, la presión y la adrenalina se estaban jugando el cuerpo de Erick. Necesitaba llegar rápido con sus dos compañeros para ir al campamento romano y darle una mano a Hipo y los demás. Estoico fue claro; de Patán y Finn se encargarían después. Mantuvo un vuelo ininterrumpido y bastante veloz hacia la aldea de Vix donde habían visto la traición y donde, en teoría, deberían estar sus amigos.

Llegó en poco tiempo al pueblo romano y rodeó hasta el estrecho donde habían estado espiando toda la tarde. Pero lo que encontró no fue nada grato. No había nadie ahí, pero sí las evidentes señales de lucha. Los arbustos estaban destrozados, había manchas rojizas en el suelo y flechas tumbadas en varias partes. Asustado, Erick se bajó de su dragón y caminó siguiendo el rastro del combate.

El rastro no fue nada difícil de seguir. Las mismas manchas en forma de gota funcionaron como migas de pan. Conforme más caminaba, Erick se volvía más paranoico ¿Quién los atacó? ¿Quién estaba herido? ¿Por qué los atacaron?

El rastro llegó a su fin… en un acantilado.

—Esto está mal—dijo en voz alta, muerto de la angustia.

El acantilado era alto y trató de ver hacia la minúscula playa de al fondo, donde las olas se rompían. No había nada entre la arena. Al voltear, además de las manchas de sangre, encontró unas flechas más, que se dirigían a su lado derecho.

El camino era como una colina que descendía hacia la playa; mientras bajaba, miraba ansiosamente alrededor en un intento de observar pistas o claves. Sin éxito cabe destacar. Eso hasta que escuchó un grito guerrero inconfundible: el de su hermana.

Erick agarró con fuerza la espada de su cinturón y saltó del camino para caer sobre las arenas. En la playa había muchas rocas altas y filosas; con la marea alta conformaban un riesgo increíble para los barcos. Corrió entre la arena húmeda donde sus pies se hundían y rodeó varias rocas; al final, en un pequeño espacio bloqueado por una altísima pared de piedra, los encontró.

Greta estaba de pie sosteniendo su martillo con orgullo. Gunter al lado respiraba entrecortadamente, algo cansado. Reclinado en el muro de piedra estaba Patán, amarrado e inmovilizado; gritaba majaderías y lucía completamente furioso, casi fuera de sí.

—¡Greta, Gunter!—Erick corrió hacia ellos feliz de verlos sanos y salvos—¡Están bien!

—Pero claro que estamos bien—replicó Greta, ofendida—Sus ataques apenas nos hicieron cosquillas ¿sabes?

—Si, fue divertido—agregó Gunter—Salvo la parte de corretearlos por la playa. Eso sí me canso.—y respiró pesadamente, demostrándolo.

—¿Qué tal te fue a ti?—le preguntó Greta—¿Tan rápido entregaste el mensaje?

—Sí, debemos apurarnos—Erick miró alrededor, buscando algún vestigio de Finn—¿Dónde está el maldito de Finnbogi?

Greta hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Era un cobarde—fue su respuesta—Se lanzó del acantilado. No alcanzamos a ver si cayó al mar o a la arena. En cualquier caso, podemos buscar su cuerpo… o cadáver.

Así que el cretino se suicidó. De cierta forma no le sorprendía.

—En fin. En Berk se están preparando, Hipo comandará una tropa de seis jinetes para un ataque masivo al campamento romano.

Gunter gritó.

—¡Pero eso es un suicidio!—estaba sorprendido—Los romanos no son tan fuertes ahora, es más, son una minoría. Pero ¿Solo seis jinetes? ¡Mínimo hubiera llevado diez!

—Hipo quiere mantener el factor sorpresa. Pero Estoico está trazando otro plan. Nos ha mandado ir al campamento y pelear para ayudar al escuadrón de Hipo.

—¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?—Greta guardó la espada en su cinturón y Gunter se echó a Patán sobre el hombro igual que un costal de patatas—¡Vamos!

—¿Qué haremos con él?—Erick señaló a Patán.

Amarrado como estaba, no podía moverse. Y sería una carga en medio de la batalla.

—Lo dejaremos en Fereiya antes de irnos al campamento. Nos queda de paso ¿No? Que le den el trato que merece.

En ese momento, Patán se puso lívido.

—¡Soy el sobrino de Estoico, el primo de Hipo, ustedes no pueden tratarme de esta forma malditos estúpidos hijos de troll! ¡Tontos! ¡Suéltenme de una puta vez!...

Los insultos seguían, Erick no les hizo caso.

—Volaremos muy lento. Somos cuatro y dudo que mi Ghora pueda volar tan rápido con ese peso—se refería a su Nadder, que de por sí estaba algo cansado.

—Fereiya no está lejos de aquí, el tiempo estará de nuestro lado—le sonrió Greta para animarlo—Además en la fortaleza podremos coger nuevos dragones.

Erick estuvo de acuerdo con el plan. Comenzaron a moverse rápidamente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El plan de Hipo era sencillo. Sobrevolarían el mar rápidamente y llegarían en poco tiempo al campamento romano. Debían acercarse sigilosamente para mantener el factor sorpresa. De ahí comenzarían la batalla desde cielo donde lanzarían un fuego atroz para destruir sus barcos y sus municiones. No debía quedar nada ni tampoco debían pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Todo desde el cielo.

—Llegaremos en menos de veinte minutos—les dijo Patapez—¿Todos están listos?

Brutacio y Brutilda tiraron de las riendas para ir más rápido.

—Lo estamos.

Hipo pudo ver que Egil, casi a su lado, lucía un poco entristecido. Aquella distracción podía costarle la vida en el campo de batalla.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó.

—Mi hermano…—Egil cerró los ojos un segundo solamente—Me duele su traición.

Hipo nunca tuvo hermanos, pero ganas no le sobraron.

—A todos nos duele su traición—le dijo tratando de animarlo—Pero verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Él se lo buscó. No interferiré en su juicio, lo juro. Pero… aún así duele.

Eran uña y mugre. Los dos crecieron siempre unidos y contándose mutuamente a lo largo de esa guerra. Era horrible percatarse de que tu hermano, la única persona en quien podías contar durante años, te había traicionado por una nimiedad como lo era la mano de una chica. La traición de Finn no solamente iba hacia su hermano y a todo el pueblo vikingo. Con esa acción también traicionó el honor por el cual sus padres habían muerto. Egil apenas lo podía creer, pero sabía que era cierto.

—Te acompañamos en tu dolor—Hipo no sabía qué más decir—Y estaremos contigo.

—Gracias.

Egil tiró de las riendas para ir más rápido. Astrid se colocó al lado de Hipo.

—¿Tú estás listo?—le preguntó la rubia.

—Completamente,

Todos guardaron silencio y vieron a lo lejos cómo el mar comenzaba a dar paso a la masa de tierra. No tardaron en llegar a las costas donde en teoría deberían estar los campamentos romanos. A distancia se podía ver un barco anclado y unas figuras que seguramente serían las tiendas de campaña. Todos comenzaron a prepararse para el ataque, los dragones más que dispuestos a lanzar sus bolas de fuego.

Descendieron un poco de la altura y pudieron entonces presenciar el campamento con mayor claridad. Se pusieron rígidos. Las tiendas de campaña estaban puestas, pero no se veía ni una sola alma en el lugar. Sobrevolaron varias veces sin encontrar a nadie. Chimuelo aterrizó a Hipo comenzó a explorar lugar. Muy pronto los demás se les unieron.

—Esto no tiene sentido—dijo Hipo.—Revisen bien todas las tiendas—ordenó.

Los gemelos comenzaron a explorar de la misma forma que Astrid, Patapez y Egil. Hipo inmediatamente caminó a la tienda de campaña más grande, la que seguro sería de Eliseo. En el interior de la tienda estaba lo que parecía ser una cama, y nada más. Unas cuantas mesas con papeles. Lo que le llamó la atención a Hipo es que no había ni una sola espada, ni un escudo… las armas estaban tan desaparecidas como los soldados romanos.

—¡Hipo!—Astrid entró en la tienda—No hay absolutamente nada ni nadie. El lugar luce casi abandonado.

—Esto no me augura nada bueno—decía el chico pensativo.

Chimuelo entró a la tienda, que era grande, y caminó inmediatamente hacia su jinete. El dragón recordaba perfectamente y con odio el olor de los soldados romanos. Hipo miró al Furia Nocturna, Chimuelo movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si estuviera negando. No había una sola persona aparte de ellos en ese lugar.

—Un momento ¿Cuántas naves hay ancladas?—preguntó, mientras agarraba varios de los papeles que estaban colocados sobre el escritorio.

—Solo una—respondió Patapez, que se asomaba a la tienda.

—¡Oye nos llegaron refuerzos!—se escuchó el grito de Brutacio—¡Son tres!

Hipo pensaba en la cantidad de barcos que le había dicho Patapez ¿Un solo barco anclado? En la batalla contra Alere Flammam escaparon varios. Y por la cantidad de tiendas en el campamento, había más hombres de los que cabían en una sola nave ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

—¡Son Greta, Erick y Gunter!—anunció Egil.

Hipo pensaba rápidamente lo que estaba pasando ahí con lo que ocurría en su mente. Sin soltar los papeles caminó fuera de la tienda. Greta, Gunter y Erick iban en un Nadder respectivamente. Hipo recordaba haberle a pedido a los tres espías que siguieran de cerca los pasos de Finnbogi ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí?

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó.

Egil fue el que le respondió acercándose.

—Estoico nos dijo que viniéramos como refuerzos—fue su respuesta—Pero parece que no los ocupan—agregó, mirando alrededor.

—Esto no tiene sentido—fue el turno de Patapez para hablar—No creo que hayan dejado el campamento hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—inquirió Brutacio.

—Mira—Patapez les señaló un costal con hogazas de pan—No están recién hechos, pero tampoco están duros. Los hicieron hace máximo unos días.

—Pero un ejército no dejaría ni un solo trozo de pan si va a hacer una excursión—razonó Astrid—Si ellos regresaron a Roma o fueron a otro pueblo, se llevarían todo.

—Incluido el dinero—Brutilda mostró una bolsita llena de monedas romanas.

—¿A dónde pudieron haberse ido?—Greta se inclinó cerca de los restos de una fogata, pensando.

Hipo miró entonces los papeles que tenía en sus manos. Los hojeó rápidamente, la mayoría eran apuntes diarios del comportamientos de las tropas, las tácticas, la vida cotidiana, unas cuantas cartas de Roma… al parecer el emperador le había pedido a Eliseo que regresara a Roma con el resto de los soldados, pero dudaba que hubiera cumplido el propósito.

Las últimas hojas eran diarios de Eliseo. Todo estaba escrito en latín, Hipo como nunca antes bendijo conocer el idioma. Las pinceladas eran violentas, estaba casi seguro de que Eliseo estaba enojado cuando lo escribió. Había una firmada hacia apenas dos días.

_Con la información que nos han dado estos dos desertores vikingos podremos hacer un ataque a Berk de forma rápida y concisa. Conquistaremos Escandinavia y volveremos a Roma como unos héroes. Recibiremos el favor máximo del emperador. Pero lo mejor de todo es que podremos deshacernos al fin de esos bárbaros vikingos y vengaré dignamente a mi familia, tal y como lo prometí hace tantos años. Enterraré mi espada en el vientre de Hipo y veré cómo se desangra entre espasmos dolorosos, no sin antes haber contemplado su desesperación por haber aniquilado a ese maldito dragón y prenderle fuego a la Tribu que tanto amó, ver cómo las llamas consumen y matan en agonía a las personas, escuchar el deleite de los gritos adoloridos…_

¡Ese hombre estaba enfermo! La preocupación nubló a Hipo por unos momentos.

—¿Cuándo fue que Patán y Finn mandaron el mensaje a los romanos?—en el fondo, Hipo ya sabía la respuesta.

—Hace casi dos días—repuso Greta—Salieron en la noche ¿Por qué?

—Los romanos atacarán Berk—Hipo saltó hacia el lomo de Chimuelo, que sentía a la perfección la angustia de su jinete—¡Tenemos que volver y ayudarlos!

—Pero Hipo, no deben ser más de sesenta romanos y Berk está llena de soldados—Astrid intentaba calmarlo, aunque ella misma se acercaba a Torméntula lista para montarla—No creo que les causen el mínimo problema.

—Astrid, hoy es la reunión del Consejo—Hipo se maldijo a sí mismo ¿Cómo se le fue por alto ese detalle?—¡La mitad de los soldados irán a Thorum!

Astrid palideció.

—¡Qué maldita suerte la nuestra!—gritó Brutilda—¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?

Brutacio subió rápidamente al Cremallerus y ayudó a su hermana también.

—Debemos irnos de aquí—Patapez ya estaba sobrevolando encima de sus amigos.

—Perfecto—Hipo ajustó la cola artificial de Chimuelo—Volaremos a velocidad máxima hacia Berk, no pasa nada porque nos separemos esta vez ¿de acuerdo? Cada quien que vaya a un ritmo que le funcione, si encuentran naves romanas destrúyanlas ¿Entendido?

—Claro ¿Misma estrategia?—inquirió Astrid.

—Misma estrategia—asintió.

Hipo volteó hacia Erick.

—¿Pueden ustedes ayudarnos?

—La pregunta es necia—respondió Greta en vez de su hermano, ya montada sobre el Nadder—Creo que iremos más lento pero podremos ayudarles.

—Pues entonces vámonos.

Astrid e Hipo se vieron mutuamente, y asintieron.

Emprendieron vuelo rápidamente a Berk. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

><p>Eso ha sido todo.<p>

Espero, realmente, que la espera haya valido la pena. Mil gracias por leer.

chao!


	21. Capitulo 20

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola! ¿Como han estado? es en serio, siempre que pienso "tardaré menos" ¡Tardo más! es un mugre karma del que soy víctima quién sabe porqué. Así que en vez de darles explicaciones les diré que éste capítulo sigue siendo parte del desenlace y que el siguiente, muy probablemente, sea el final. Ésta historia desde luego tendrá epílogo xD

Comentarios (¡que son muchos! ¡MIL GRACIAS!)

camilovalencia148: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia! al principio cuando leí tu comentario dije "oh, rayos, no le gustó..." y después vi que era una broma y me eché a reír xD

ASHKORE15: Bueno, espero haber podido hacer una gran batalla. Lo sé, Eliseo fue muy detallista, pero es que el carácter de este personaje es demasiado vorátil.

francisca ahumad: ¡Me encantaron tus comentarios! disfruté mucho mientras tu te emocionabas con los capítulos e ibas descifrando toda la historia rápidamente. Espero que este capítulo también te guste =)

fantico z: ¡La batalla ya comenzó para terminar de una vez por todas este fanfic! xD Dioses, espero ponerle ya el "complete" a más tardar en Marzo...

jorge: que me compares con una novela en la lista de los Best Seller y la redacción de una escritora profesional me halaga de sobremanera. Sobre lo que mencionas, a mí también me encantan los fanfics de "TheOnlyNightFury" pero no me he puesto en contacto con ella/el nunca (menos ahora que no ha actualizado hace un buen sus historias) pero tengo una idea para un fic de HTTYD que quizá pueda pedirle ayuda, solo por darte el favor. Haber qué pasa... xD

Survalia: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! mil gracias por darle la oportunidad y leer :)

Rockiii21: en primera instancia me alegra que me comprendas, en segundo, me animan mucho tus palabras ¡disfruta este capítulo por favor!

metalic-dragon-angel: y que lo digas...xD

Reiaya2DX: ¡Mil gracias, de verdad, por ofrecerme los capítulos! no sabes cómo batallo para encontrarlos en buenos servidores. Usualmente el que más uso es depositefiles, aunque lamento haberme tardado tanto en responderte (¡Mugre inspiración que se me va!) y de hecho atinaste, creo que serán solo éste y un capítulo más, a lo mucho un epílogo =)

Diegospark: bien dicho, lo que hace la obsesión. En fin, espero poder darte ese gusto de leer la historia de principio a fin pronto, porque de verdad sería un enorme peso de encima ponerle "complete" a ésta historia (¿porqué me he tardado tanto en terminarla...?)

Tsukimiine12: jajaja, bueno, me alegra contar con lectoras tan fieles como ustedes pues me dan aún más motivación de continuar =) ¡Las amo tanto, como no tienen una idea! 3

Ares-sama: terminará mal para los romanos, bien para los vikingos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

**.**

**.**

En Berk no era un día precisamente bueno. En la mañana una patrulla de élite dirigida por Hipo había emprendido vuelo con la intención de destruir el campamento romano. Apenas una o dos horas después Estoico se subió a una caravana de barcos donde iba más de la mitad de los soldados hacia la fortaleza de Thorum, en una junta de Consejo imprescindible.

Por eso, cuando a la distancia unas velas rojas con el símbolo de Roma comenzaron a aparecer, un terror involuntario abrumó a la gente.

—Mamá—una niña de cinco años tiraba de las faldas de su madre—¿Qué es eso?—el miedo colándose en la vocecita infantil.

La madre miraba los barcos que se aproximaban. Su esposo había partido con Estoico y ella no había usado la espada en tres años. Pero si de defender a su gente se trataba, agarraría hasta el mazo.

—Tú cálmate mi vida—le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa—No pasará nada y estarás bien.

Pero esas palabras no calmaron a la niña, que en su más tierna infancia, siendo apenas un bebé, había sobrevivido a los ataques despiadados de esas banderas rojas. Quizá ella no se acordaba con detalle de los acontecimientos, pero traumas tan grandes no se esfuman en poco tiempo y cada vez que veía banderas rojas un pánico la inmovilizaba donde estuviera de pie.

Viendo eso, la madre llevó a su hija hacia el Gran Comedor. Ahí todas las mujeres estaban llevando a sus niños. Los soldados que quedaban hicieron dos bloqueos; una hilera en el puerto y otra hilera a través del pueblo. Tenían que organizarse lo mejor posible. Hombres y mujeres que no habían peleado desde la guerra contra dragones volvieron a coger sus escudos. No eran muchas naves romanas, pero una cosa sí estaban seguros: ellos pelearían con todo. Y ellos también les darían pelea.

En los establos habían muchos dragones, pero lamentablemente solo diez jinetes experimentados pudieron subir al lomo de pesadillas monstruosas. Alzaron vuelo muy alto donde las nubes en un intento de poder atacar con factor sorpresa. Cuando el último niño fue metido al Gran Comedor, las puertas de este recinto se cerraron. Los niños, acompañados por ancianos, adolescentes y uno que otro adulto estaban llenos de miedo.

—No se preocupen tanto—les dijo una mujer—No pasará nada.

—¡Vinieron por mí!—chilló un niño—Me porté mal y mamá dijo que vendrían los romanos…

—Calma, ellos no vienen por nadie—decía la mujer, llena de sonrisas falsas pero intentando armonizar el ambiente—Y no se llevarán a nadie ¿Les parece si cantamos una canción a los dioses?

Un coro de voces tiernas se escuchó entre el sepulcral silencio del pueblo. Era hora de pelear.

El Capitán Eliseo miraba Berk con odio. Hacia ya más de un año que sus tropas no habían podido penetrar en el bloqueo que protegía la tribu. El acantilado sobre el que estaba construido el pueblo tenía caminos ahora más anchos y mejor construidos que facilitaban el acceso a las naves ancladas. Un bloqueo en la playa de muchos soldados, uno al codo del otro, reflejaba el valor vikingo: se pelea hasta la muerte.

Eliseo ya estaba preparado y tenía una estrategia para pelear contra los vikingos. La mayoría, por no decir todas las construcciones estaban hechas de madera. Si creaba un incendio lo suficientemente grande, entonces la Tribu quedaría reducida a cenizas. Los guerreros vikingos tendrían que concentrar sus fuerzas en apagar el incendio. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Eliseo.

—¿Están listos?—gritó.

—¡Sí, capitán!—fue la respuesta de los soldados, que debido a años de entrenamiento en milicias no podían ya desobedecerlo, a pesar de que no querían pelear ya contra los vikingos.

—¿Recuerdan el plan?

¿El plan suicida? Sí, por desgracia.

—¡Sí!

—¡Al ataque!

Mientras una de las tropas romanas saltaban de los barcos—a pocos metros de la costa—empuñando las espadas y con gritos de guerra, sigilosamente uno de los barcos se desvió de la formación. Los guerreros vikingos se concentraron en los soldados que avanzaban hacia ellos dispuestos a pelear y devolviendo el grito de guerra, se les abalanzaron para enfrentarlos a muerte.

No repararon en el pequeño barco que rodeó la costa para poder anclar en las arenas. Ni siquiera los soldados que veían toda la palea desde el pueblo, con mejor visión, notaron a ese puñado de romanos que corrían en las arenas blancas.

Camy era una chica muy diferente a los demás. Ella tenía quince años, pero era realmente patética a la hora de usar cualquier tipo de armas. Tenía miedo de los dragones, por eso no servía ni para entrenarlos y mucho menos para tenerlos de mascotas. Sus torpezas constantemente hacían que su padre debiera reconstruir su casa en más ocasiones de las que recordaba. Pero Camy tenía algo que casi ningún vikingo se había dado el lujo de desarrollar en tiempos de guerra: inteligencia.

Se suponía que Camy debía quedarse en el Gran Comedor donde no pudiera estorbar a la hora de la pelea, pero se escabulló sin que nadie la viera. Ella tenía mucha perspicacia y suponía que algo andaba mal. Caminó escondiéndose entre las casas para que los guerreros no la vieran y pudieran seguir concentrados en la pelea. Llegó al acantilado para asomarse a donde estaban ancladas las naves romanas.

Vio que el primer frente vikingo peleaba sin ningún problema con los soldados, pero algo no andaba bien ¿Porqué el capitán Eliseo no mandaba más refuerzos? Había más romanos en los barcos que no habían saltado aún a pelear. Miró toda la playa buscando una respuesta, y pudo encontrarla gracias a su excelente vista.

Cinco soldados romanos escalaban la pared del acantilado con ahínco y paciencia, pero sobre todo, rápidamente. Muy rápidamente ¿Qué se traían entre manos? Cinco soldados romanos no podían hacer una pelea contra la fila de cien guerreros vikingos en el pueblo.

Corrió hacia donde los soldados iban a subir, pero en el transcurso de su carrera, un Nadder azul grande e imponente se interpuso ¿No se suponía que todos los dragones deberían estar en los establos?

—Nadder… lindo Nadder—dijo con nerviosismo—Este… ¿Me dejarías pasar?

El dragón la miraba con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y alzaba la cola llena de extremidades puntiagudas. Camy no sabía qué hacer, maldición ¿Porqué demonios le tenía tanto pavor a los dragones? estaban entrenados. No le haría nada. No, claro que no. El Nadder no le haría daño ¿Verdad? Dioses…

Se acercó un poco para cruzar el callejón y el Nadder, pensando que era un juego, se le acercó más para tocarla.

—¡Ah!—gritó Camy, viendo cómo el dragón no se le alejaba y en cambio, extendía las alas ¿quería que lo montaran?

—Camy, respira—se dijo a sí misma—La aldea está bajo ataque ¡tus miedos no importan ahora! Debes… o Dioses debes….

¡Concéntrate!

Mientras los demás guerreros vikingos ni cuenta se habían dado de esos cinco soldados romanos y seguían peleando contra la distracción que les mandó Eliseo.

El sonido de las espadas y los gritos de guerra no llegaban al Gran Comedor, para gran alivio de los niños que se concentraban en cantarle himnos a Odín. La cálida voz de los niños pudo penetrar en los sentimientos de Camy "Por una vez en tu vida haz algo bien" se reprendió a sí misma, viendo al Nadder y sintiendo el miedo de su cuerpo huir despavorido.

Era un dragón. Pero no le iba a hacer daño.

Al cerrar los ojos Camy recordó que de niña un dragón había destruido su casa. Pero eso había pasado muchísimos años atrás. Éste Nadder no era ese Nadder. Intentando sonreír, saltó alrededor del dragón y se echó a correr buscando a los demás soldados romanos.

El Nadder la siguió pero en vez de estar asustada, estuvo agradecida. Porque un grupo de guerreros vikingos notó al dragón y lo siguieron, gritándole a Camy que se detuviera. Ella solamente corrió más rápido con las piernas doliéndole al momento de dar cada paso, sin perder de vista el borde del acantilado. Al final, encontró en la herrería al grupo de romanos.

Los guerreros vikingos vieron en shock absoluto a los romanos ¿Pero en qué momento se colaron al pueblo?

—¡Por ahí!—gritó Camy, señalando una soga que colgaba del acantilado donde más romanos escalaban.

En cuestión se segundos los vikingos cortaron la soga. Los romanos se percataron de su presencia y supieron que corrían peligro. De los cinco romanos que eran, tres elevaron las espadas y pelearon contra los guerreros vikingos, que eran solo dos. Camy se coló en la herrería, agarrando una pequeña hacha que colgaba de la pared y amenazando a los dos romanos.

—Ay que ver a los vikingos ¿eh?—le dijo un soldado al otro, que tenía en sus manos una bolsita llena de polvo negro—Desde niños ya son guerreros.

—Quizá debimos aprender eso—el otro soldado sostenía una antorcha con fuego.

¿Una antorcha en pleno día? Camy frunció el ceño y vio mejor el polvo negro que caía al suelo de la herrería. Entonces, lo comprendió. Tiró el hacha de sus manos.

—¡Corran!—gritó.

Los guerreros vikingos la vieron salir con cara de espanto y apenas reaccionaron cuando el soldado dejó caer la antorcha al suelo. Las llamas cubrieron la herrería destrozándola y mandando cualquier trozo de madera al cielo, brasas ardientes cayendo sobre los techos de las casas cercanas. El viento azotando con furia el fuego, elevándolo, danzando con él. Aumentándolo.

—¡Consumirá todo el pueblo!—gritó Camy, viendo que tres casas ya se incendiaba rápidamente—¡La brigada de incendios, rápido!

No supo de dónde le salió aquella voz autoritaria, pero funcionó porque los demás guerreros soltaron las armas y dejaron de lado a los romanos para irse hacia la formación y mandar traer agua. Camy pensó en su madre, se suponía que ella estaba en el Gran Comedor a salvo con su hermana menor. Su padre en Thorum con Estoico. Todos a salvo menos ella misma; era entonces su misión hacer algo.

Corrió para agarrar una cubeta llena de agua y lanzarla contra la casa que tenía el incendio más pequeño, en un intento de apagarlo. Afortunadamente nadie estaba en sus casas, si no ya hubieran muerto quemadas dos familias. Tres casas estaban a punto de caerse por las llamas. La forma en que el fuego creció le hizo pensar que seguramente había más pólvora en alguna otra parte del pueblo.

Esa sospecha se confirmó cuando vio al otro lado del pueblo, donde los romanos seguramente habían penetrado el acantilado, lleno de fuego ¡Habían dejado un rastro de pólvora los malditos!

Toda la formación de guerreros vikingos se rompió para distribuirse entre el pueblo y apagar los incendios. Los pesadillas monstruosas bajaron de las nubes y recogían enormes tinacos llenos de agua que lanzaban a los techos de las casas. Pero la paja y madera de muchas construcciones comenzó a arder rápidamente por el calor y la dirección del viento, que incursionaba las llamas hacia el centro del pueblo.

Las llamas comenzaron a crecer hacia el cielo y el humo negro salía de la isla como si de repente el acantilado fuera una antorcha. El humo era tan denso y las llamas crecían tan rápido que a varios kilómetros de distancia, Hipo pudo verlas.

—¡Miren!—señaló el humo.

Astrid se llevó una mano a la boca por el asombro. Los gemelos estaban silenciosos incapaces de entender lo que pasaba. Una sola frase resonó en la mente de Hipo.

…_no sin antes haber contemplado su desesperación por haber aniquilado a ese maldito dragón y prenderle fuego a la Tribu que tanto amó, ver cómo las llamas consumen y matan en agonía a las personas, escuchar el deleite de los gritos adoloridos…_

Pero Hipo no dejaría que su pueblo fuera destruido.

—¡Chimuelo!

No tuvo que gritar la orden porque solo de escuchar su nombre el hermoso Furia Nocturna se lanzó al aire con una velocidad que dejó atrás a los demás dragones en cuestión de segundos. Era una habilidad de los furias nocturnas volar de esa forma, pero que no usaba muy a menudo para no romper filas con sus compañeros. Hipo pensaba que entenderían que se adelantara a pelear.

Una vez que las llamas crecieron enormemente Eliseo mandó al resto de sus tropas a pelear. Muchos de sus soldados ya estaban muertos, pero los guerreros vikingos que estaban vivos ya tenían algo de cansancio acumulado. Se lanzaron sobre ellos con ira y después subieron por las veredas con claras intenciones de llegar a masacrar a la gente.

—¡Muévanse! ¡Ya!—fue la orden de Eliseo, quien deseaba que el ataque terminara en menos de una hora. Una masacre total.

Sus ojos inyectados de odio veían las llamas crecer a distancia y las enormes cortinas de humo negro alzándose hacia el cielo claro. La claridad del cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro conforme más cenizas se anidaban en las nubes. El calor sofocante causaba ansiedad en los soldados, mientras el coro de niños desesperadamente intentaba dar esperanzas a los pobladores de Berk. Todos los dioses fueron invocados esa tarde por todos los ciudadanos, que pedían por su pueblo y sus vidas.

Camy estaba ansiosa con tinacos en las manos lanzando agua a diestra y siniestra sobre todas las brasas que sus ojos podían ver ¡Era aterrador! Las llamas crecían en todas partes, se estaban acercando al establo y al comedor ¡Querían a las personas! En la playa los soldados intentaban pelear con ahínco pero los romanos peleaban fieramente y se hacían huecos para llegar al pueblo. Era un caos sin igual. Los dragones en el cielo se concentraban en apagar los incendios y los barcos romanos terminaron de anclar en el puerto. Las demás tropas bajaron ¡Todo se salía de control!

Al menos eso hasta que uno de los barcos romanos explotó y el sonido característico del furia nocturna consoló repentinamente a los habitantes ¡Solo había un furia nocturna en toda la aldea! Mismo que, entre las nubes negras y el humo se perdió perfectamente atacando por sorpresa a los pocos romanos que seguían peleando llenos de valor.

Los demás romanos que vieron a sus amigos caer sencillamente dejaron caer las armas ¡Esto ya no tenía sentido! Eliseo estaba llevando una guerra a su límite, una pelea que no iba a poder terminar. Habían perdido en Alere Flammam y no se repondrían jamás de esa derrota sin la ayuda del emperador. Esta misión era suicida y quizá estaban siendo desleales a Roma, pero no se arriesgarían a perder lo único que les quedaba: ellos mismos.

Astrid miró con sorpresa, cuando al fin llegó al pueblo, que un grupo de romanos habían dejado las armas y se echaron a correr hacia el bosque. Hipo no los siguió, voló hacia ella.

—¡Hipo!—Torméntula voló hacia Chimuelo—¿En qué te ayudamos?

Los demás se arremolinaron alrededor de Astrid para escuchar sus instrucciones.

—Ayuden a apagar se incendio ¡Está creciendo demasiado rápido! Seguro usaron pólvora…

—Tendría sentido—razonó Patapez—¡Vamos!

Hipo miró que una pequeña tropa de apenas dos barcos romanos se iba a la fuga. Eran tan cobardes como los que se fueron al bosque. Descendió en vuelo hacia ellos dispuesto a alcanzarlos, cuando acercándose pudo ver una tropa de barcos vikingos.

¡Era la tropa de padre!

Estoico el Vasto era un estratega excelente, por algo su Tribu había sobrevivido dando tanta batalla en todos esos años. Sabía que la incursión de Hipo para destruir el campamento romano era demasiado fácil. Considerando que Patán y Finn resultaron ser traidores, cualquier movimiento que ellos hicieran podía haber sido muy bien planeado. Fue por eso que en vez de irse a Thorum, a la junta del Consejo, mando un mensaje convocando la junta en Berk en tres días notificando un ataque romano. Dicho y hecho, el ataque se cumplió.

Los dos barcos romanos fueron detenidos por la tropa vikinga. Estoico vio las llamas y el humo negro que convertía a Berk en una antorcha gigante. El pánico inmediatamente le llegó y activó un instinto de protección.

—¡Dragones, vayan inmediatamente a apagar ese incendio!—mandó a los jinetes, que salieron disparados por el cielo—Quiero a los romanos de ese barco como prisioneros y los demás ¡Apuren paso! Debemos detener ese incendio para antes del anochecer.

A los lejos pudo ver a Chimuelo. Hipo sencillamente se mantuvo volando un momento antes de regresar a Berk. Estoico supo entonces que su hijo estaba bien y seguramente sus demás acompañantes. Solamente con ver a Hipo se alivió de sobremanera, pero los detalles debían ser pedidos después ¡El incendio era la prioridad!

Hipo voló hacia la costa donde había más barcos romanos. Dos estallidos por parte de Chimuelo convirtieron esa madera en chamuscados pedazos hundiéndose en las aguas. Fue entonces cuando noto la silueta a lo lejos de la playa.

Era el Capitán Eliseo.

Comprendiendo que esa pelea era con él, Hipo descendió a la playa y bajó del lomo de Chimuelo. El dragón respingó, presintiendo el peligro, pero su jinete y amigo le calmó diciéndole que se quedara ahí, y solamente atacara de ser necesario. A reticencia el dragón tomó asiento viendo a su amigo caminar hacia aquel hombre que no le despertaba ni la menor confianza. El Furia Nocturna estaba en posición de ataque, listo para esperar cualquier tipo de señal,

Hipo se puso de pie a tres metros de distancia. Los dos se vieron fijamente. Retándose.

Eliseo fue el primero que habló.

—Debí de haberte matado el día en que te hice mi prisionero—escupió las palabras, el odio acrecentado por su mirada iracunda—¡Debí suponer que serías un maldito riesgo!

—Pero en vez de eso me mantuviste contigo para aprovecharte de mis habilidades—fue la respuesta de Hipo, llena de sarcasmo y enfado, pero sin ápice de odio en su mirada—Muy romano si me lo mencionas.

Los puños de Eliseo volvieron los nudillos blancos, temblando para contenerse de cometer una imprudencia.

—Hay tantas cosas que hubiera deseado hacer…

—El "hubiera" no existe ¿Sabías?

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del capitán lo volvió mucho más siniestro.

—Pero sí existe el mañana—y la sonrisa creció—Volveré, Hipo. Volveré para tomar mi venganza ¿Crees que soy el único que odia a los vikingos? Buscaré ayuda, entrenaré más soldados, reharé mi estrategia y los destruiré. Tribu por tribu, persona por persona, irán cayendo hasta que la sangre vikinga sea aniquilada ¡No quedará nada de ustedes! Sus tribus serán vueltas antorchas como Berk—señaló el fuego—Como lo fue Taver….

El recuerdo de aquella hermosa Tribu destruida en un día causó tristeza inmediata en Hipo. Tantas personas inocentes perdidas en un día. Le hizo recordar porqué peleaban, cuál era la razón de esa guerra. Y el recuerdo de su madre aumentó su convicción.

—Nunca podrás ganarnos, Eliseo ¡Acéptalo! Has perdido. Aquí y para siempre.

—Ésta derrota, es el inicio de muchas victorias—y lanzó una carcajada.

De esas risas que arquean la espalda y crean muecas espeluznantes en el rostro, alcanzo tonos agudos que estremecen hasta el más valiente. Hipo miró entonces cómo el capitán de un rápido movimiento sacó su espada y se abalanzó contra él. Reaccionó encogiéndose ya que no tenía un escudo.

Pero no debió preocuparse mucho porque apenas Eliseo se le acercó el imponente furia nocturna respaldó a su jinete y una llama poderosa desarmó a Eliseo. Chimuelo rugió lleno de rabia e Hipo encontró su propia espada. Los dos se colocaron en posición de ataque, contra Eliseo, el cual levantó ambas manos como si se rindiera.

"No puedo morir" fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Eliseo "¡No puedo morir!"

—Estoy destinado a destruir a los vikingos, Hipo—escupió las palabras, creyéndolas reales, eternas, sagradas—¡Estoy destinado…!

Pero Eliseo cayó al suelo, con un profundo corte en la cabeza, causado por el golpe de un martillo enorme. Seguramente estaba vivo, pues el golpe no fue dado con la fuerza necesaria para matar a nadie. Pero si la herida no era atendida moriría desangrado. Hipo no sería el que lo cargaría a una enfermería.

Estoico sostuvo el martillo con orgullo, viendo a su hijo empuñando la espada y a Chimuelo relajando su postura. El Jefe Vikingo apenas ancló en el puerto de su Tribu buscó con la mirada a su hijo. El borrón negro y lejano que era la silueta de Chimuelo le hizo pensar lo peor. Afortunadamente, se movió rápido, silencioso y escuchó lo suficiente.

—Gracias papá—dijo Hipo, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

Estoico primero le dedicó una mirada a Eliseo, tumbado en el suelo sobre la playa, con la sangre empezando a formar un charco sobre la arena. Ese maldito capitán le había hecho creer que su hijo estaba muerto, le hizo llorar a una tumba falsa y le creo la peor preocupación que un hombre podía tener, volvió realidad su peor pesadilla. Atacó Berk sin piedad, casi mató de hambre a su gente, provocó la muerte y pelea de un montón de vikingos.

Pensándolo de esa forma, aquel golpe había sido mucho menos de lo que se merecía.

—Este desgraciado bastardo al fin estará donde debe estar—sentenció—Con los demonios.

Hipo, aunque no le gustaba pensar de esa forma, por un momento estuvo de acuerdo con su padre. Después pensaría que Eliseo debió tener sus razones. Pero por ahora, pudo el odio colarse a su cuerpo al recordar esos años de torturas y trabajos forzados en Alere Flammam, separado de su gente y condenado a una desesperanza de la que no supo cómo sobrevivió. El hombre causante de sus desgracias moría a sus pies, pero de alguna forma, no parecía ser suficiente.

—Vamos—le dijo Estoico—Hay que detener ese incendio.

Hipo asintió.

—Patrullaré desde el cielo—saltó al lomo de Chimuelo, dispuesto a volar.

Estoico le dijo nuevamente que tuviera cuidado y corrió hacia la costa para entrar al pueblo.

Debían detener, lo más pronto posible, ese incendio.

* * *

><p>En un principio pensé en poner a Astrid como la que lastima a Eliseo, pero después pensé que Estoico tenía más derechos a ese privilegio, después de todo Hipo era su hijo ¿No? Fue la pelea que me pareció más aceptable como último enfrenamiento entre un grupo de romanos y los vikingos. No podía ser una batalla muy larga ni intensa porque, al final de cuentas, los romanos que están peleando son los sobrevivientes de la destrucción de Alere Flammam (ver capítulos 11 y 12) aunque al final sí que causaron destrucción ¿No lo creen?<p>

¿A quién les recordó Camy?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	22. Capitulo 21

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**Y **pues fui al cine y pasaron un trailer de "cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2"... me quedé sin palabras. Y me dije a mí misma "¡Tengo que terminar esto de una vez por todas!" así que _¡Voilá!_ ¡Al fin! ¡El esperado final! ¿Pueden creer que me tardé tanto con un solo capítulo? no sé... me daba tanta pena darle fin a un fic que escribí con tanto cariño y esmero... ¡Pero aquí está al fin! =D

Comentarios:

Guest: ¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^^ por ahora no planeo una secuela, pero si la idea surge no dudaré en publicarla :)

Guestbrandon: ¡Hola! muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado tanto esta historia =D ¡espero te guste el final!

fic: ¿de los mejores? wow... nunca pensé que dirían eso. Gracias en serio por disfrutar tanto de mi humilde escrito, esa es la intención.

javiera gazlene: ¡intento darle el mejor de todos los finales! y espero poder subir ese final muy pronto para ya no dejarles con la intriga. ¡Gracias por leer! =)

mmmeli: lo siento, sé que debo terminarlo, pero a veces no hay tiempo o inspiración y no me gusta subir capítulos mal escritos, así que espero aunque creo que no es justo para ustedes. Ojalá te guste este capítulo y al contrario, gracias a ti por leer :)

aleea: am... algo, sí, lo siento xD

astrid hofenson5757: ¡Gracias! sí, Astrid sufrió mucho.. al igual que todos.

Gues2t: ¡Hola! muchísimas gracias por leer éste fic y opinar tan bien al respecto, por ahora Finn está muerto y no he pensando en una revancha, como tú dices, aunque quizá es un punto que deba considerar =) ¡Gracias por la paciencia!

toxy: ¡Mil gracias! ^^

Sakurarozen: ¡Hola! considerando el tiempo que yo me tardo en actualizar está peor... ya vi el tráiler y otro nuevo que acaban de sacar en inglés (ni me esperé a que saliera en español xD) El nuevo está terriblemente intrigante y me quedé con demasiadas emociones atoradas (¡que bueno que aquí estaba el fic para sacarlas!) =D

Guest3: realmente que has esperado mucho :( ¡aquí está el capítulo! disfrútalo porfavor.

RUBIRAMOSHDA: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! lamento haberme tardado tanto en responderte y subir este capítulo, pero espero que aún así lo leas :)

danielitha: ¡Muchas gracias! =D

mielr12:¡exactamente! camy es como Hipo xD (vaya que te lo digo mucho tiempo después) ¡Gracias en serio por leer! =D

Niknok19: ¡Mil gracias! ya solo falta un epílogo además de éste capítulo y la historia termina oficialmente, la historia no es tan históricamente exacta como lo he mencionado pero intenté hacerla lo más real posible para darle un buen ambiente ¡Gracias en serio por leer! =)

Sofrix: ¡Espero que mis otros fics también te gusten! =D saludos

Dragons119: ¡y el casi final aquí está! =D

lilian: ¡Muchas gracias! ^^

Johnunoxx: lo sé, he dejado de lado varios fics por falta de tiempo e inspiración sobre todo. Los Juegos del Dragón espero poder retomarlo a vuelta de año =D ¡Gracias en serio por leer!

caroline3: ¡Gracias! al fin aquí esta el capítulo :)

Anonimo: ¡lo siento lo siento lo siento! tardé demasiado lo sé pero aquí esta al fin...

Isabella: Sip, sé que me he tardado demasiado... lo siento.

¡AL FIN EL CAPÍTULO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tomó horas.

Horas que parecieron interminables.

El incendio avanzó voraz como solo la vivacidad de las llamas puede hacer. Consumió prácticamente todo a su paso. Pero si los vikingos son necios a la hora de la guerra, lo eran igualmente de necios a la hora de apagar un incendio. Era una pelea contra las llamas y ellos saldrían victoriosos de la misma forma en que lo hicieron contra los romanos. No hubo descanso hasta que la última brasa fue consumida por el agua y los últimos escombros desechados.

Anochecía cuando el pueblo de Berk pudo detener sus labores y respirar aliviados. El incendio se había contenido. Tres casas se habían perdido pero los demás eran daños que podrían restablecerse de forma rápida. Había solo nueve heridos que no pasarían ni un día en la choza de los curanderos. El vigor, la adrenalina y su orgullo vikingo estaba resurgiendo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando todos alzaron su brazo derecho al cielo y dieron al unísono el grito de la victoria. Los romanos habían caído, todos fueron derrotados y los que habían sobrevivido o escaparon o estaban prisioneros en el ruedo con Bocón. Ni una sola baja. Y daños menores a los esperados ¡Berk había triunfado!

Repentinamente se percataron de que esto significaba algo que nunca habían imaginado ver: era el fin de la guerra.

Lágrimas de regocijo cayeron por las mejillas de mujeres que cargaron a sus hijos llenas de emoción. Los esposos y parejas se besaron dejando caer las armas al suelo. Los jóvenes soldados vitorearon elevando sus espadas para que el reflejo del filo anunciara su valor ¡La guerra había terminado! ¡Y ellos eran los vencedores!

—¡Todo ha terminado!—se escuchó el grito, proveniente de la multitud—¡Somos libres!

—¡Somos vencedores!

—¡Somos vikingos!

_¡VIKINGOS!_

Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, recordando el origen tan noble de su valiente raza y ensalzando la bravía de un pueblo que había peleado hasta ser el vencedor.

_¡Vikingos!_

Que serían recordados a través de la historia como el pueblo que jamás se rindió, que peleó por su libertad, por sus tierras, por su cultura, por su valor y necedad ¡Y que además triunfó valerosamente, por un ingenio sin igual!

_¡Vikingos!_

Los dragones, que estaban contemplando todo el alboroto formado por sus humanos, volaron alrededor del Berk emitiendo rugidos de victoria que parecían armonizar perfectamente con los gritos humanos. Tal pareciera que los mismísimos dragones se percataban de que habían ganado y estaban haciendo su propia fiesta. Llamas iluminaron las nubes sin acercarse siquiera a las construcciones de madera, como un juego entre ellos mismos que esquivaban sus llamaradas en el cielo sin alejarse demasiado.

Hipo miraba cómo todo el pueblo festejaba lleno de gozo. Todos habían empezado a cantar en el nombre de los dioses y nadie, ni un solo niño, faltaba al coro:

_¡Gran Odín, protector, que nos has hecho ganador!_

_¡Levante su mástil que aquí sois el dios!_

_¡Nosotros vikingos te hemos de alabar!_

_¡Y que sepa la tierra, nadie nos podrá derrotar!_

—¿No es sensacional, Chimuelo?—dijo el joven jinete, acariciando con ternura el cuello de su mejor amigo. El dragón emitió ligeros ronroneos por la caricia, mirando el festejo con curiosidad.

Repentinamente, el furia nocturna se irguió con brusquedad, alzando sus orejas y moviéndolas de un lado al otro detectando un sonido. Hipo inmediatamente se tensó, pensando que Chimuelo estaba detectando alguna especie de enemigo. Pero estaba equivocado.

—¡Hipo!—el grito apenas podía escucharse por el sonido de las voces que cantaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo—¡Hipo!

Chimuelo dio un salto señalando al lugar de donde provenía la voz. El jinete miró a su dragón y luego el sendero que parecía apuntar. Una figurilla peleaba contra las masas de personas que se movían buscando acercarse más al centro del pueblo. La delgada chica rubia emergió al fin de aquél bullicio con su hacha en la mano, cabello algo despeinado y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Hipo caminó hacia ella encontrándose los dos en el punto justo. El hacha cayó al suelo cuando Astrid abrazó a Hipo del cuello, hundiendo su rostro en la clavícula del chico y aspirando su aroma lo más fuerte que pudo. Hipo la abrazó por la cintura y después por la espalda, apretándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo.

—¡Ganamos!—dijo Astrid, rompiendo el abrazo para verlo a los ojos—La guerra terminó…

Los ojos verdes de Hipo se humedecieron ligeramente. Él había sufrido la guerra de una forma que desearía no recordar. Había pasado hambre, sufrimiento, tortura, desesperanza. Había visto a su gente siendo llevada al límite y sobrepasarlo solo por la esperanza de ganar. Había derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas día con día para encontrarse en este momento saboreando la víspera de la victoria.

Y sabía tan bien. Sabía tan merecida. Cada sonrisa, cada canto, cada persona alegre en ese lugar ¡Merecía esta felicidad! Y él merecía a la chica que estaba en ese momento en sus brazos, viéndolo con regocijo.

Astrid recordó por un momento cuánto había sufrido debido a la guerra. Las peleas, los entrenamientos, el hambre, la pérdida de Hipo… todo pareció borrarse en un torbellino reemplazándose por éste momento perfecto.

La pareja se miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus miradas solo el tiempo que les tomó darse un profundo beso. Sus labios encontrándose con ansiedad, explorando uno la boca del otro, intentando devorar el cuerpo y el alma del ser amado a través de la boca, del abrazo y de las apasionadas caricias por unas inquietas manos juveniles.

El beso, los cantos, la noche que caía y la luz de una enorme fogata, la alegría que el pueblo entero derrochaba…

…todo era el sabor de la victoria.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Durante toda la noche la gente bailó, cantó y gritó, bebiendo de aguamiel alrededor de una enorme fogata improvisada en el centro del pueblo. Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer hicieron que las estrellas comenzaran a ocultarse, la fogata fue apagada y las personas comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas para un descanso antes de continuar con los festejos.

Estoico declaró tres días enteros de fiesta por el triunfo completo sobre los romanos. Y esa tarde la gente se la pasó preparando la comida, la bebida y el gran salón para la fiesta de los tres días. Llegada la noche, Estoico el Vasto, Jefe de la Tribu, acompañado de su hijo el héroe y heredero Hipo Haddock III, prendieron el enorme fuego en el centro del salón y las personas gritaron de regocijo dándose inicio a la fiesta.

Las personas solo podrían recordar después alegría inmensa, fiesta, comida y bebida abundantes para todos. Los soldados, los jóvenes, los esposos, incluso los niños pudieron disfrutar. Se cantó y se honró a todos los dioses por haberles bendecido con este enorme triunfo y se condecoró a los que fueron considerados héroes por su valentía.

Estoico y Bocón se escaparon durante un momento de la enorme fiesta para poder terminar unos cuantos asuntos. A los soldados romanos que estaban encarcelados se acordó que se haría un juicio en los próximos días. Se revisaron los suministros de comida y de armamento y se les dio la debida bienvenido a los jefes y soldados de las demás fortalezas que no estuvieran presentes.

Por fin, después de años, todas las personas de las fortalezas podían regresar a Berk, su hogar, y festejar al lado de sus hermanos y hermanas vikingos un triunfo bien merecido.

Terminados los tres días de fiesta, siguió un día en el cual se recogió absolutamente cualquier desorden. Entonces comenzaron los preparativos de reconstrucción de la Tribu. No había realmente mucho que hacer y todos estaban más que felices de poder construir en tiempos de paz, sin temer que después fuera destruido.

Tal y como Hipo había comentado a su padre, muchas personas decidieron regresar a las fortalezas que ya consideraban su hogar. Estoico decidió dejar el asunto de aquellos fuertes para una ocasión posterior y permitió que quienes lo desearan regresaran. No sin antes se oficiara el juicio a los soldados romanos.

En el ruedo, con todos los vikingos de espectadores, los romanos prisioneros fueron sacados y se sintieron gladiadores de su famoso coliseo. Vieron cómo Estoico e Hipo estaban por encima de los demás, listos para dictarles la sentencia. El consejo había declarado a los romanos culpables de asesinados, de saqueos, robos y destrucción. Se les concedió la pena de muerte.

Lejos de ser torturados, los romanos fueron rápidamente asesinados con un golpe de espada certero que ni dolor debió causarles. Aún así, Hipo cerró los ojos. No había querido esa sentencia, ni tampoco ninguna en realidad. Estaba francamente harto de la muerte, de prisioneros, de torturas y de castigos. Estaba harto de la guerra como nadie más.

Una vez que las sentencias fueron terminadas, Estoico e Hipo firmaron una carta al Consejo donde se notificó detalladamente de las bajas y el estado general de Berk ahora que estaban en reconstrucciones. Varios líderes de otras tribus declararon por medio del Consejo que mandarían ayuda económica a Berk si así la aceptaba Estoico en gratitud por haber derrotado a los romanos.

Estoico aceptó las ayudas. La muralla que protegía a Berk fue reforzada y se le agregó dos metros más de altura. Gracias a los daños del incendio, Hipo pudo mostrarle a su padre los planes para aprovechar una reconstrucción del pueblo. La vereda que conducía al Gran Salón fue ampliada para que luciera como una calzada, creándose así una pequeña explanada frente a las escaleras que conducían al Gran Salón. En la explanada se elevó un monumento en gratitud a los dioses y en honor a los vikingos caídos en la guerra contra los romanos.

La mitad de los barcos de guerra se usaron para la pesca y la mayoría de los soldados regresaron a sus actividades de agricultura y ganadería. Ahora que había paz, la Tribu podía seguir creciendo y prosperando como era debido. En las fortalezas, la mayoría de los soldados decidieron quedarse ahí. Trabajaron la tierra, el ganado y la pesca de la misma forma que lo hacían antes en Berk siendo ayudados por las pequeñas aldeas celtas que protegían.

Hipo veía cómo su pueblo estaba, literalmente, levantándose de las cenizas. Y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ser un vikingo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El bosque era uno de los lugares que más extrañaba Hipo. Había estado ocupado monitoreando las reconstrucciones, ampliando los establos por la nueva generación de dragones y también ayudando en la administración de la Tribu. Estoico le estaba enseñando la forma en que se debía dirigir el pueblo, ahora que no había guerra y como era el heredero tenía varias cosas que aprender. Hipo aprendía gustosamente, aceptando las nuevas responsabilidades que le daba su padre.

Pero entre esas responsabilidades se tomaba pequeños descansos para volar con Chimuelo por encima de las nubes o caminar alrededor del bosque. O, como en ésta ocasión, dar un paseo por las veredas verdes junto con Astrid.

La rubia guerrera estaba demasiado feliz con el fin de la guerra como para poder ocultarlo. Regresó a la casa de sus padres y se empeñó en ayudar en cuanto fuera posible. Estoico le dio un puesto en el Ruedo como una de las entrenadoras oficiales de los dragones, en vista del buen resultado que tuvo entrenando a los dragones de Masla. Parecía que todo iba a ser mucho mejor en el futuro.

Los dos caminaban con las manos entrelazadas, platicando sobre lo que habían hecho del día y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansando y dejando que la suave brisa de la primavera los relajara.

—Qué hermoso día—comentó Astrid, recargada sobre el hombro de Hipo quien la estaba abrazando—¿No te parece?

—Sí…

Hipo miró hacia el verde de los árboles y del pasto. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar.

—Astrid… ¿qué piensas de nosotros?—inquirió.

—¿Nosotros?—la vikinga se separó del abrazo para verlo a los ojos—¿A qué te refieres?

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hipo, causando en Astrid una enorme sonrisa. Había cosas que a pesar del tiempo no cambiaban.

—Bueno… tú y yo… antes…. em….

Astrid rió un poco e Hipo se aclaró la garganta ¿Cómo podía escapar de un fuerte atestado de romanos y no declarársele a la chica que amaba?

—Cuando empezó ésta guerra—dijo en un arranque de valor—Tú y yo… estábamos…

—¿Comprometidos?—Astrid completó la oración, comenzando a cansarse de los nervios de su novio.

—¡Eso!—Hipo respiró hondo otra vez—Ya ves… han pasado unos años, y las cosas han cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo… ¿Tú crees…? ¿Aún me consideras… un prometido? ¡Porque entenderé si no quieres! Yo…

Astrid suspiró, inclinándose frente a él para robarle rápidamente un beso que lo silenciara. Hipo la miró, aún nervioso pero más calmado, y dándole la oportunidad a su novia de hablar.

—Hipo, sé que han pasado muchas cosas—comenzó—Verás, yo no he tocado este tema porque has estado más ocupado que nadie estos últimos días tras la victoria.

La chica sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Esto era de alguna forma parecida a cuando él le propuso matrimonio años atrás. Fue en el bosque, en un sendero cercano. Estaba tan nervios y sonrojado que Astrid pensó que tenía un resfriado. Regresó de sus recuerdos cuando Hipo agarró una de sus manos, instándola a seguir hablando.

—Pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Que en estos años no te dejé de amar. Y que sí, para mí eres mi prometido. Nunca has dejado de serlo.

Hipo sonrió de oreja a oreja, acariciando con ternura una de sus mejillas.

—¿Sabes? fuiste tú la que me mantuvo vivo todo ese tiempo en esa celda romana—Hipo pegó su frente con la de Astrid, viéndola fijamente a los ojos—Tu recuerdo, la esperanza de encontrarte algún día…

Los ojos de Astrid se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo veía. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, quedando incluso más cerca.

—Aquí estoy—le respondió—Y no me iré a ninguna parte.

—Me encargaré de eso—las manos de Hipo la abrazaron por la cintura y los dos entonces se dieron un beso tierno y profundo.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Intensamente. Duraron así en ese beso un buen tiempo. Todo estaba en calma. Al fin todo estaba bien. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar de nuevo, en todos los sentidos. Se besaron prometiéndose muchas cosas. Amor, fidelidad, un futuro juntos. Un futuro que iban a construir los dos con esfuerzo y ahínco.

No había marcha atrás. Ya no había nada que perder y en cambio mucho que ganar.

La guerra había terminado.

Era hora de empezar.

* * *

><p>¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!<p>

Al fin, al fin ¡Al fin! vaya que fue difícil de escribir esto...y no entiendo porqué la verdad xD ¡YA ES EL FINAAAL! Bueno, solo falta un epílogo para poner las cosas en más orden y ya ¡FIN! ¡YEAH! ¡AL FIN!

Consideren este su regalo de navidad (espero que les haya gustado)

¡LOS AMO A TODOS POR SER TAN PACIENTES! ¡GRACIAS!

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
